Fire and Ice
by Specks52
Summary: A/U Having a bad day can cause a person to drink. Alcohol can cause a person to do very stupid things as Quinn and Rachel were about to find out. Can they deal with the consequences of their actions or will it all fall apart? Read and find out. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I was awake and I saw a post on tumblr that gave me an idea so I got to work and here it is. Let me know what you think and I'll decide if to continue or not. Since it's a new story it won't be uploaded under the month of Days of Faberry but I'll work along with it to upload with one of them if I have to. I really think this story has potential. what do you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I never remember Disclaimers so here's one that should suffice the entire story...the characters are mine the belong to Fox and RIB.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 1**

**QPOV**

I sat at the bar nursing a glass of scotch relaxing after the hardest day I had ever had in my life. Unwinding at Neon's was the one constant in my life that never wavered. DJ D, as usual did her thing on the turntables and the amazing lightshow that accompanied her set coincided perfectly with the dark but vibrant pace the club sought. Taking another sip of my drink I raised my hand for a refill. Brendon one of my favorite bartenders shot me a quick refill winking his impossible blue eyes at me and dealing with another one of the stricken chicks he had hogging the bar with his impeccable good looks.

As usual Santana was late obviously trying to frustrate the shit out of me. I took another sip and turned to scout out the talent or lack thereof depending on how you chose to look at. I happened to be a glass half full kind of girl so for me everyone is beautiful. The dance floor was littered of horny individuals rubbing against one another trying to decide who was going home with whom. That's most of their reasons for coming here wasn't it? To see who the newest conquest would be and how effectively they can use the skills they got from hitting on someone or being hit upon.

The steady thump thump thump of the bass rang in my ears as I got a sense of the people closest to me. A group of girls -if they were over 18 I killed Roger Rabbit- standing to my right trying to get the attention of Brendon. I rolled my eyes looking to my left to see a small brunette closer to Nikki's part of the bar trying to get her attention to order a drink.

There was something familiar about here but I could not for the life of me wrap my mind around it. I searched the deepest crevices of my mind shaking awake the few dormant cells trying to remember where I saw this beautiful face before.

Granted I only caught what DJ D's light show allowed me to see but it surely was enough to see that this was no ordinary girl. Such determination shouldn't in anyway be on the face of such a small girl. Quite an obnoxious thing to think but it's true.

Amidst the sweaty scent of musk and alcohol being pierced I caught an intoxicating cinnamon scent coming from the woman next to me that drew me in closer. She stood on her tiptoes holding over the bar still trying and failing to get Nikki's or Brendon's attention.

"Hey what is it that you want to get?" I asked shouting slightly over the music.

She jumped away from me and looked incredulous at me.

"What does it matter to you?" She said her voice dripped in my ears sweetly like honey ever if she was being rude. She turned back to the bartenders ignoring any further advancement.

I raised my hand signaled for Nikki she came over to me.

"Sup?" She said

"Refill me please babe and this beautiful young lady here has been trying to get your attention all night" I said smoothly as she poured me another order of my drink.

I waited until she took the brunette's order and I leaned into her. "I was trying to assist you sweetheart" I whispered reluctantly pulling away from her grabbing my drink and headed over to the VIP section as quickly as I could without falling flat on my face.

_How many drinks did I really have?_ I asked myself then realized I was questioning myself. Chuckling at the madness of it all I gave Gavin a bright smile as he pulled the curtain separating back New York's elite from the simpletons.

_What a douche bag thing to say_ Again with the talking to myself thing. I took my phone from my pocket looking at the time. 1am I'm going to kill Santana Lopez when I see her. I placed the phone back into my pocket and sat back taking a sip of my drink. Looking around I noticed the VIP section had been a smidge scanty. These places often were at this time of the night where the party was just starting.

* * *

><p>Closing my eyes I welcomed the change of my memory my mind conjured; no longer focused on the papers on my desk, replaced by the sexy brunette from the bar. I could smell the cinnamon from her hair. Such a weird thing to use in ones hair but she made it work for her. The scent got more pungent in my memory and I wondered just how affected I was by this girl.<p>

A voice brought me out of my memories and I felt the loveseat I occupied dip as someone sat next to me.

"Did you hear me?" The voice asked and my eyes shot open. It was her, sitting next to me with semi-worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked I swallowed hard and nodded seemingly losing my voice.

"I was telling you I'm sorry for the way I reacted to your advancements and thank you for your assistance. I don't come to these places often and I questioned your intentions based on the typical bar stereotype one gets in these types of places" She took a sip of whatever she was drinking and I looked at her.

"It's perfectly fine, it's not every day a beautiful girl reduces me to a urban cliché" I replied

She rested back against the seat and I smiled.

"You look tired" I said

"Believe me I am. It's been a trying week and I just want to let loose." She said leaning into me as the music got louder.

I nodded understanding fully where she was coming from. "You're come to the right place then, this DJ is great and plenty of people to dance with" I replied

She shrugged coming closer to my ears and said seductively "Dancing isn't really my thing"

My breath hitched and I took another sip of my drink. Signaling the VIP waitress to get us refills I felt the brunette fall into me.

"So if dancing's not your thing why'd you come here?" I asked genuinely curious

"I needed to come somewhere they would never expect me to be" She replied nonchalantly

"Who are they?" I asked

"How about I tell you tomorrow?" She asked her hand easing it's was up my leg to the hem of my dress.

I laughed, flat out laughed at how forward she was being no one would expect such a beautiful person to be so forward but I decided to play along because as resisting this goddess was definitely not going to be easy.

"I think that can be arranged" I replied attempting to give her a kiss. She smiled brightly and jumped up.

"I would suggest my place but how about we go to yours?" She asked holding out her hand. This girl was definitely something else. I took her hand allowing her to lead me out the private entrance in the VIP section. My tab forgotten I shook my head as she pushed me up against the now closed door kissing me.

"You taste amazing" She slurred

"So do you. I think we should get a cab or something because there's no way in hell I can drive right now" I said pulling her to the front of the club.

"TAXI" She yelled making me laugh at how silly it looked to have her trying to signal one. Putting my hand out I hailed a cab and we both spilled in clumsily. I shot out the directions to my apartment and attached our lips.

"What's your name?" I asked mentally kicking myself for not asking this earlier.

"Lisa and you?" She said attaching her lips to my neck

"Quinn" I said stifling a moan. The driver stopped at a light and I looked around smiling.

"Hey guy, we'll walk from here" I took out a 20 and gave it to him. I grabbed Lisa's hand and stumbled the half a block walk to my house.

She smiled as I walked into my room with a bottle of Jack and two glasses. She sat against my headboard bobbing her head.

"What are you doing?" I asked handing her a glass. She looked at the glass and placed on the headboard and grabbed the bottle.

"I can hear a song in my head from the club" she took a Swig of the bottle and handed it to me. I took my heels off seeing she had already done the same and pulled sat next to her.

"Wanna do something crazy?" She asked kissing my neck

"With you hell yes" I breathed moaning loudly

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

**RPOV**

_What the hell is that shrilling ringing in my ear?_ I thought. Ouch even my thoughts were too loud. Okay seriously what the fuck is that ringing? As if on cue a moan alerted me that I hadn't been alone.

My eyes fought against my brain's better judgment and opened. Adjusting to the pain in my head I saw a head of blonde hair splayed carelessly next to me attached to a pale body breathing steadily next to me.

_At least she's living. Wait! SHE? Ow shit too loud Rach_

Okay this is a dream; this has to be a dream. The ringing restarted and I searched for the origin.

"Oh god shut that off" The blonde said next to me turning and opening her eyes blinking rapidly. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and she scowled at the sunlight obviously affecting her as well. I reached the culprit of our discomfort and stared at it. "This isn't mine"

She took the iPhone from me and answered.

"What San?"She answered rudely. I looked around the unfamiliar room trying to figure out where I was I turned to see a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned

She looked around the room for a remote ending her call and turned the television on. She flashed until she got to the channel she sought and pointed to the television. I turned to the television feeling every ounce of color draining from my face.

**_Sources have just confirmed that Broadway star Rachel Berry has indeed tied the knot. When asked about the lucky man to bag the 2 time Tony award winner the eyewitness had this to say. _**A young girl who looked barely 18 popped onto the television with what looked like a chapel in the background.

**'_You would think that she would've married that hunk of a boyfriend she has but and believe me when I tell you I'm as straight as they come but this woman she stumbled in here with was gorgeous. Lucky woman if you ask me.'_**

I couldn't watch anymore I turned it off as a picture of the blonde girl and I smiling brightly came over the television. My head hurt and not just from the hangover. My entire world felt like it was crashing down around me. What am I going to do how the hell can I get fix this. What was Noah going to say?

"Oh my god Noah" I said looking for my purse. The blonde girl long forgotten I turned got out of bed as naked as I was born searching for my purse.

"There it is" She said pointing to the couch where my dress spent the night.

I searched for my phone remembering I left it on silent not wanting to be bothered. Countless missed calls and text messages.

"What the hell happened lastnight?" The blonde asked capturing my attention.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Quinn Fabray and you are obviously Rachel Berry?" I nodded and we shook.

"It appears Quinn we got married"

"Worse hangover EVER" She said stumbling into the bathroom. I concurred as my phone lit up and Noah flashed across my phone.

"Oh shit" I muttered

**So let me know what you think i need opinions here people let me know what you think please?**

**Specks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's the Next Update. I got a pretty good response to the first chapter I hope you guys continue to love the story. For Fanngirl1987 and Piper it is an A/U story and they don't know each other. They never met. Rachel's relationship status will be explained later down in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

_**I know what you're going to say**_ I said into the phone said preparing for the onslaught of shouting deemed imminent.

_**Do you?**_ He asked simply which meant he was beyond pissed right now.

_**Do you have any idea how worried – no you know what I can't do this over the phone Rachel. Where the fuck are you? I'm sending a car to get you and I want you and this **_**woman **_**back here. Where is she anyway?**_ I cringed at the way he said woman but there was no time to dwell on this right now. I walked to the bathroom door.

"Uh Quinn?" I said knocking lightly

The door swung open revealing a towel covered Quinn. The tips of her hair dripped droplets of water from her shower, similar to the rest of her that was visible.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh what?" I asked

"What's up you called my name but never told me what you wanted?"

_What did I want again? Oh right!_

"I need an address for here"

She gave it to me and I made sure Noah heard her then with a final promise of being careful I hung up. My eyes were on Quinn again who now backed me in a panty and barely wet body. She rummaged through her drawer for something then turned to me.

"Here, I imagine you would want to take a shower before your car comes and even though you're looking extremely comfortable with you naked body in my bedroom I imagine you would rather be clothed so I'll leave some clothes you can wear on the bed" she handed me the clean towel and turned to her closet.

I wrapped the towel around me quickly and nervously my current nakedness forgotten.

"Thank you. Quick question are you doing anything today?"

She walked out the closest still half naked. I licked my lips swallowing thickly. "Nothing I can't get out of. I suppose you need me to go along with you because you and I are supposedly married now and we will need to see your lawyer or something" She said simply

"Something like that. Are you available?" I asked walking towards the bathroom tying my hair up so it won't get wet.

"By the time you get out the shower I'll be all yours" She said simply turning and walking away from me.

Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

This can't be happening can it? There is no way in hell I could be married to a Broadway _star_. I put the clothes for Rachel to dress in on the bed and took hers off the floor folding them neatly. Going around the room I straightened everything the way there were supposed to be then grabbed my phone and exited the bedroom.

As usual my coffee pot had a brew ready so I poured myself a cup hoping to calm the dull aching in my head as I mentally prepared myself for the conversation I was about to have.

_**Hey Q how's the misses?**_

_**Shut up Santana I can't see you today**_

_**Spending time with the wifey? **__She was a bitch and she loved seeing me miserable_. I thought to myself reassuringly.

_**You could say so**_

_**Seriously Quinnie, how the hell did this happen?**_

_**San all I can say is I was drinking and waiting for your ass which by the way never showed and I don't remember anything else after that except waking to my phone ringing and you telling me to turn the television on. Anything else is a mystery to me and do me a favor my car is at the Neon's, Drive it to T's for me.**_

_**Fine, I'll tell T you can't make it today and I got you covered.**_

_**Yeah thanks**_

She hung up so I slumped against the counter stool I occupied. Placing my cup on the marble counter I rested my head in my hands not wanting to look at the many messages and phone calls I missed. Letting out a frustrated sigh my mind refused to clear long enough for me to get a new thought. This has to be the worst hangover ever; between being married to a celebrity, not remembering anything from the night before and the ache in my head and between my thighs.

Widget the Samoyed came pattering into the kitchen with his tongue longed out and white tail wagging happily at the sight of me.

"Hey Widdy" I said tapping my thigh so he would jump to the stool next to mine. I ran my hand through his furry coat scratching him behind the ears.

"Maybe you can tell me what the heck happened last night huh?" I asked looking down at him. He turned his head to a side looking at me like I was going crazy.

"Yeah you wouldn't know either would you" He whimpered slightly licking my hand and wagging his tail again. I pulled him into my lap where he nestled comfortably. I checked my phone for the time when a text from a number I never thought I would in a million years see ever again showed up. I opened the text and sitting there before my eyes were three simple words.

**Is it true?**

I hit the delete button not sure why I opened it in the first place. Placing the phone back onto the counter I picked Widget up and brought him face to face.

"Its noon of her business now is it Widdy, She's a bad bad woman isn't she. Yes she is, yes she is" I cooed as he barked happily. I hopped off the stool placing him to the floor gently and walked over to his bowls. I filled one with food and the other with water knowing he's be set for the day.

"Enjoy your foodage Widdy" I said walking over to the door where his doggy door was seeing many cars outside.

"What the fuck?" I said not daring to go outside for a better look. Rachel walked out the bedroom in my dress and her heels from last night.

"It fits that's good" I said handing her a cup of coffee. She sat in the seat I previously vacated and smiled at the scent of the coffee. She smiled at me mumbling thanks and taking a sip.

"This is really good" she said. I nodded in agreement when her phone rang. She answered and just as quickly put the phone down.

"The car is here" She said simply.

"I think the paparazzi are here" I offered remembering the cars outside my house.

She froze slightly and frantically stood. "Okay we'll have to do this quickly. You look nice by the way. Do you have a pair of sunglasses?" She asked I looked down to see what I was wearing that was so nice. A jeans, simple shirt and a scarf must disguise me perfectly I guess.

We walked into my room where my glasses and prescription sunglasses were housed. I pulled a pair of my prescription sunglasses out. She pulled a pair of her own out her purse and smiled brightly putting them on.

"Okay good, now let your hair flow" She said coming close to me pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

"Rachel I do know how to deal with paparazzi. I have lived her for a while I got this. What you _can_ do is leave your clothes from last night here and I'll have them dry cleaned and sent to you. That way you won't have to look like you married your one night stand" I said nonchalantly.

She stopped moving around the room like a busy bee and slowed. "You mean exactly how it is"

I shrugged "Well yes but _they_ don't need to know that. For now you are the wife of woman you've known as long as you can remember and you are happy about it. We just have to get to wherever the car is supposed to take us in peace and we'll work the rest out later"

She sighed loudly leaving the folded clothes on my bed grabbed her purse and phone walking towards me. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys.

"Bye Widdy" I said as we left my room. She stopped short looking at me strangely. "Widdy?" She asked

I called for him and he came to me wagging his tail but looking irritated that I interrupted him.

"Awww he's so cute" she said crouching to pat his head.

"Careful he doesn't –" I started knowing how much he hated other people. Rachel however seemed to be no problem for my dog. He smelled her hand and looked back at me and barked once. After that he snuggled up against her hand allowing her to touch him. She smiled and scratched behind his ears.

"He doesn't usually like other people" I said puzzled

"You love me don't you Widdy. Is that short for something?" She as he licked her fingers

"Widget"

"Such a pretty name" She cooed towards him. He gave her a goofy grin and sauntered away from us. She stood looking at me confused. "We interrupted him from eating" I explained as she put her sunglasses on with an 'oh'.

I wrapped the scarf around again and she held out her hand. "Remember smile and don't talk to anyone if you can avoid it"

I rolled my eyes taking her hand and opening my door. Locking it behind us I held on firmly to her hand allowing myself to be to the Black town car at the gates. Countless, well I supposed you could count but I was too busy smiling and walking to the car to be bothered with the formalities of seeing how many vultures were taking my picture for their filthy tabloids. Rachel leaned into me whispering.

"You're doing great" She said. I faced her quickly smiling. "Not my first time" I reminded her as we got into the car. The driver closed the door behind us and we were on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Entering the city the car came to a stop at the entrance to my apartment complex where we were met by Noah and Sam and even more paparazzi. They both stood on either side of us walking until we reached the apartment. When the door closed behind us Sam pulled me into him kissing me deeply.

"What the hell baby! Are you okay?" He said pulling away I watched Quinn stand there awkwardly.

"I know I'm fine; I needed to get away from everything that's all" I tried to explain. The truth is Broadway wasn't that easy to deal with. The pressures of being at the top were making my life harder than I ever imagined.

"Hi I'm Noah Puckerman, Rachel's Manager, that is Sam Evans her Head of Security / Boyfriend. You are Quinn Fabray 25 years old born July 17th 1987 to Russell and Judy Fabray in Rhode Island both deceased sorry to hear about that by the way. You are an IT Tech at a small computer store. You don't have a reputation of being loose with your females and you never let them return to your house so it begs the question. Why now and why Rachel?" Quinn looked shocked at the amount of information he had on her.

"Noah ease off" I said from Sam's side.

"Rachel this isn't something to be taken lightly, do you know what something like this could do for your career?" Sam asked looking into my eyes.

"Look I don't know what happened last night and quite frankly I never wanted this. I didn't even know who she was until my bestfriend called me this morning telling me I'm on TMZ. As far as I'm concerned we can get this marriage annulled right now and go our separate ways if that's what she wants" she said

Noah nodded his head when Sam asked the question I had been waiting for. "Did you two have sex?"

Quinn looked at me to see how I would answer this question. Judging by the look on his face he knew the answer. He sat in the chair closest to him; I walked to his side and kneeled by his side.

"Baby you know me; I would never hurt you this way and I'm very sorry it happened. We were both drinking and it got out of hand. Sam kissed my hand that was on his cheek looking at me remorsefully.

"Rachel do you know that by having sex you two consummated the marriage and therefore the only way out of this is divorce" he said

"Shit" both Quinn and I said looking at one another.

"I'm really sorry Rachel but I can't get a divorce" she said

"What? Why not?" Noah asked before I could stop him I looked into her eyes noticing the vulnerability in them at that moment.

"She doesn't believe in divorce" I said simply able to read that from her look. I took my hand from Sam's and walked towards her "And neither do I" I added standing next to her facing them hoping for the best but preparing for the worse.

**See she's with Sam not Pucky but they are both important to her life. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out or something a little less lame.**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter sorry it took so long I caught the flu during my break but nonetheless you guys will love this chapter. Loving the reviews and alerts you guys are amazing and I'm glad you're loving this story. Continue to love it and I'll continue to write it. Shoutout to WriterChik8 and everyone else who needs a little love. I love you guys :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters**

**Enjoy!**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 3**

**QPOV**

For the first time in my life I got what people meant when they said silence is deafening. My eyes darted quickly around the room trying to make sense of all of this. I turned to Rachel who smiled sheepishly in my direction.

"You don't have to do this" I started. Judging by their reactions to her words it seemed as if she just said it for my benefit.

"Look this is messy as is; and Rach you have a performance to do tonight" Noah started

Rachel turned to him with a frustrated look on her face. "I am aware of what needs to be done today but you must understand that I never expected _this_ to be one of them. I think Quinn will agree that neither of us can make an effective decision about this right now as we are both hung over. I suggest we take a couple of days and try to figure out how this all will work out"

"This is insane" Sam yelled throwing his hands up in the air walking away from where we were.

Rachel walked up to him pleadingly. "Sam you're being unreasonable. We don't know Quinn's reasons for not wanting a divorce but we have to respect them" He turned to look at her, the look on his face was heart breaking

"What about you Rach, don't you get a say in all of this? Don't _I_?" He said

Her hands pulled his to her forehead this is all too much. I never signed on for any of this. Reaching into my purse I pulled out my phone dialing a number. When I started speaking I could feel their eyes on me and I realized they fell silent.

_**Hey got my car yet?**_

_**Yeah I'm about to drop it off by T's apartment**_

_**Change of plans I'm at the Silver Towers South Tower **_

_**I'll be there in about 15 minutes**_

_**Thanks S**_

I ended the call and stood there awkwardly as they continued looking at me. The scarf around my neck seemed tighter right now and I needed even more than before to get away from here.

"You can't leave" Sam said matter-of-factly

I raised my eyebrow daring him to question my decision. "Are you telling me that I can't go to that door and leave here right now? Look at her, this isn't what she wants; it isn't what either of you want or what I want quite frankly. I never expected to get married much less to my one night stand and God knows I never expected her to be famous. She knows where I live if she needs to get me and I'm pretty sure you have all my information anyhow Noah so I'm out. Rachel regardless of my Christian upbringing and the personal reasons why I don't believe in divorce this is in your hands. You call the shots here because it's your reputation on the line. Let me know what you decide because we clearly won't resolve this within five minutes"

Sam stood there silent unsure of what to say or do which was good if you ask me because I was never one to be questioned when my mind was made up about something. Noah was about to protest when Rachel stopped him.

"She's right Noah, this isn't going to be resolved right now and I have a monster headache and I still have to prepare for tonight. Lord knows I have to call my dads before they shit bricks" She said

"So what we just let her go?" Sam asked looking pissed.

"You say this as if you had a choice" I said getting frustrated. Reaching into my purse I took the pad of post-its I constantly travelled with. I wrote my contact info and handed it to Rachel. "These are the best ways to get me. The third and fourth numbers are my bestfriends in case you can't find me. My address as well in case you don't remember it. Like I said call me or come see me when you're ready have a good show tonight"

I turned to leave when I felt a hand hold onto mine. "Quinn c-"

"No worries Rachel, I know how these celebrity things go when I get outside I'll act all love struck and stuff until we make an active decision on what to do it's all good. I got this"

"Wait are you seeing anyone?" Noah asked. My heart plummeted at that question and I fought the tears as my phone vibrated.

"I'm married to Rachel now so any prior ties I had or would've had are severed until we decide what to do" Closing the elevator door behind me I slumped to the ground breathing hard.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked the empty air around me as the elevator took it's time reaching the bottom. Trying to drown the past 24 hours from my mind I grabbed my iPod and started playing Birdy, not caring that my head protested violently against the invasion. Tightening the scarf around my neck I put my sunglasses back on and stood straight when 0 showed on the elevator.

Turning the music to its fullest the onslaught of reporters coming towards me made it pretty hard to find my bearings. Quickly making my way to my car I managed to ignore the paparazzi.

"Not a word" I said settling into the passenger seat.

"As if I could say something about this fucked up situation you got yourself into Q" she said

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I am exhausted but judging by the look on Sam and Noah's faces I wouldn't be resting anytime soon. Walking over to the couch I took a seat bringing both feet up to my chest. Sam sat next to me, further apart than usual but that was expected. Noah sat across from us on the phone as usual. I didn't dare look at Sam for fear of what his eyes would say. When Noah hung up Sam decided to speak.

"Why did you leave?" he asked

I rested my head on my knees closing my eyes. "I needed a break, between lastnight's show and everything else I needed one night without being 'known'. I like to do mundane things sometimes and I don't expect you guys to get it but I miss being unknown"

Noah and Sam shared a confused look between them and of course I knew of course they wouldn't get it.

"Rach since High School you've only ever talked about Broadway and being famous" Noah said

"I know Puck I know it's just I worked so hard to get here and that's it. All I _ever_ do is work. Do you know what it's like to spend your entire life on stage or rehearsing or doing a photo shoot or an interview or even an ad campaign? Lastnight was the first time in about 5 years I've gotten drunk and let loose and I knew that if I didn't duck out and do it I never would have"

Sam has been pretty quiet throughout this entire thing and while I appreciated it I knew he was trying to see things the way I did.

"We were worried _sick_ about you then to get a call from Brittany saying you're on the television. You have to understand that you can't just run off like that" Sam explained

"Last time I checked I am 26 so what I choose to do is really none of your business professionally. As my friend and boyfriend you have a right to be peeved that I left especially you Sam because technically I cheated on you which I still have no idea how it happened and I'm so so sorry"

Sam waved off my apology "That isn't important right now Rach, what's important is that you realize just how serious this all is"

"He's right Rach you outed yourself to the world and you aren't even gay. How are you going to play that off?" Noah asked

I let out an exasperated sigh "You don't think I know this? I know what happened believe it or not I was there when it happened. I KNOW! I just can't deal with this today. I can't okay? Look guys maybe you should leave or something I need to get some rest my head is killing me and I have to be at the theatre in five hours I really want to get some sort of sleep before I have to go on stage. We can pick this fight up and deal with this tonight or tomorrow" I said walking into my room with my phone in hand.

I closed the door behind me and peeled Quinn's clothes off my still slightly sore body. Her scent lingered in the fabric and I pulled them to my nose before putting a shorts on with my bra and climbed into bed looking at my phone.

**Congrats on the nuptials I didn't know you were gay or bi or whatever but congrats – Karen**

I deleted that text from a former colleague of mine when I saw I had many more of these. Opting out of reading them all right now I looked at two others.

**You have some explaining to do young lady – Daddy**

I nodded slightly promising myself to update my fathers on everything tomorrow I shot him a quick text explaining this so they wouldn't be too mad. Anything was going to have to wait for tomorrow when I won't have a show to prepare for or boyfriends and managers being mad at me.

**You wife is hot! Call me when the boys are done tearing you a new one – B **

Shooting her a promise to call her on my way to the theatre I smiled at her text when I had a thought. Quinn gave me her number but what if she wants to get a hold of me. I shot outta bed looking for the number in the pocket. After programming her and her friend's numbers into my phone I texted her.

**I just realized you don't have any of my contact information so this is my cell number feel free to call or text me whenever you want – R.B**

My heart fluttered as I watched as the text is sent out into the world. Closing my eyes I finally allowed myself to relax enough for me to try clearing my still aching head. Moments past when my I heard my phone the familiar ringtone of mine jolted me out of my snooze.

Quinn flash across the phone and I felt an involuntary smile cross my face.

_**Hey**_

_**Hi Rachel, I'm sorry I left the way I did. This is all just so much and one thing I hate is someone demanding that I do something so I needed to get out of there. Are you okay?**_

That's a good question. I have absolutely no idea how I felt apart from the headache and exhaustion.

_**I'm fine still a little hungover.**_

_**Yeah same here, I actually decided it would be easier to call you while we drove rather than text because it's kinda hard to see with my eyes hurting.**_

Panic shot through me at this revalation.

_**Oh god you are driving and talking on your phone are you?**_

_**No no Santana is driving I'm here sitting with my eyes closed**_

_**Oh okay Quinn I just wanted you to have my number. I'm actually going to go get some rest before my show tonight. What are you doing today?**_

She paused for a second

_**Right now we're going to go to lunch with Tina. I cancelled earlier but with everything we decided to make it a late lunch instead. You should rest you have a show tonight and a boyfriend who is pretty mad at us right now.**_

_**Yeah I still haven't figured everything out and I certainly won't anytime today. There's no show for the next three nights so I'm going to suffer in silence until after tonight. We should talk though just you and I would you like to meet me for breakfast tomorrow?**_

_**How about this Rachel come over to my place tomorrow we can talk, get to know one another and it'll be out of the public eye so you'll be safe.**_

Sam walked into the room with a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water. I held my hand up to him signaling one second.

_**Tomorrow sounds good I'll see you then, enjoy the rest of your day**_

_**You too Rachel and break a leg tonight**_

Hanging up the phone I placed it on my bedside table thanking Sam for the Tylenol and water.

"Puck left said he'll see you later" I nodded "Do you want me to leave too?" he asked not meeting my gaze.

"What? Sam you live here, you don't have to go anywhere"

He nodded getting into bed with me. He wrapped his arm around me waist pulling me in closely. "Whatever happens here I'm with you Rach, you know that" he whispered.

"I know. Quinn and I are going to discuss everything tomorrow at brunch" I felt him tensed so I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked

He shook his head. "Sam something is obviously on your mind so just say it"

"I don't want you to see her" he said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

After hanging up the phone I closed my eyes until we got to Tina's with everything happening today we decided to just take our lunch date at her appointment to avoid unwanted eyes. When we arrived Tina opened the door looking me up and down.

"Hey San, hey slut, where's the misses?" she said letting us in. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Fuck you T" I said over Santana's laughter. I walked into the familiar room sitting at the counter.

Santana and I started helping Tina with lunch not bothering to make any small talk for now. When the sandwiches were finished I pulled the fries out of the oven and divided them up in three.

"Okay good now we're all together. What the hell happened?" Santana asked

"It's simple really if certain _people_ would meet me when they said they would I wouldn't have been at the club all alone. I only stuck around because Deylin was playing when I saw her at the bar. She was trying to get a drink but you guys know how it is on Friday nights. I helped her out and I don't remember anything after that" I filled them in. "We're meeting tomorrow to discuss everything. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this"

Tina and Santana looked at each other giving one another a knowing look.

"What?" I asked confused

"SLUT" Santana and Tina said loudly laughing their heads off.

"Fuck you both" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"We can't Q, you're married now" Tina jibbed

I threw a fry at each of them standing to go get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You guys are jerks" I muttered deciding to just tell them I counted to 4 in my head and started talking "You would not believe who texted me"

I walked back to the table to find Gizmo in my seat comfortably. I took her into my lap scratching behind her ears as she panted satisfied.

"Who texted you?" Santana asked curiously watching Gizmo jump out my hands towards her brother Tech and their food.

"Savannah" I said

"As in your ex-fiancé Savannah?" Tina asked looking shocked

"The one and only" I replied

"Well damn" Santana said sitting back in the chair. "Are you okay?" she asked

I nodded waving it off "I'll live, whatever"

* * *

><p>Determined to make this an early night I put the television on in the living room curling up on my couch with Widget on the floor and we started watching a F.R.I.E.N.D.S rerun. I slowly drift to sleep in the middle of the Season 4 finale a when call to my phone jumped out of my sleep. I searched for the phone rubbing my eyes when I finally answered it. Between spending the night with Rachel and the day with Tina and Santana I was beyond exhausted.<p>

_**Hello**_ I said huskily

_**Quinn? I'm sorry were you asleep?**_

_**Rachel are you okay? **_Jolting awake immediately

_**I'm fine; I know I shouldn't call but are you at home?**_

_**Yeah I am. What's the matter Rachel?**_

_**I'm a couple minutes from there I'll tell you then**_

_**See you then**_

I said confused as hell. Realizing that not only did the DVD start over but it was well into the 3rd episode. I yawned loudly swinging my feet to the ground earning a yelp.

"Sorry Widdy" I muttered walking over to the door. He barked settling back into his relaxing position.

"Drama Queen" I said softly

I opened the door leaning against it comfortably as a cab pulled up to the end of the walkway. Rachel handed him some money after he helped with her bag out the car.

_Is that a suitcase?_

I shook my head walking down to meet her. She looked like I felt and rightly so I might add. When the cab driver took off I grabbed her bag not saying anything but leading her to the door. She watched me close it and lock up then I turned to her.

"What happened?" I asked

"Sam and I got into a fight and I can't – I don't know what's –" she started crying so I walked towards her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey hey it's okay. I'm here for you, we'll figure this out" I said

She pulled away looking into my eyes for what I don't know. I wiped away stray tears from her face looking into her brown eyes. She smiled slightly and I returned the smile. Her face got closer to mine and before I knew it I was kissing her.

I was kissing my wife?

**There it is. I think it's funny how Quinn didn't hesitate to help out Rachel and they both care for one another but I won't make it that easy for them. of course not.**

** I won't be updating the other stories for another week but I've been hard at work so you guys will enjoy them believe me.**

**Specks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm uploading this right now because I actually have an internet connection and I wanna take advantage while it lasts. Any mistakes are mine and I'll try to rectify them soon. thanks for all the reviews and alerts I'm glad you guys are loving this story I have fun writing it for you. It took me less than 24 hours and I'm happy with the end result. This chapter goes out to all my lovely readers that never review I still love you guys ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 4**

**QPOV**

I pulled myself away from Rachel immediately watching as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's okay, let's not read too much into it. Come on I'll show you to one of the guest rooms so you can settle in. Have you eaten?" I asked watching her fiddling with the tag on her bag. She shook her looking towards her shoes. Widget waddled up to her panting happily. She bent down and picked him up following me to the room closest to mine. I heard a slight yelp from Rachel as I walked to the room closest to mine and turned to see Widget licking at Rachel's face happily.

"Widget behave" I chastised Rachel held him away from her continuing to smile.

"No it's okay Quinn he's just being friendly" she replied putting him on the floor so he could follow us lead the way. He scratched on the door of the room so I opened it and he trotted in. I reached for the light letting Rachel in first. Rachel's phone rang loudly and I watched her ignore the call and walk up to me.

"Quinn thank you so very much" she said sincerely.

"It's okay Rachel we are married after all it's the least I could do" I replied "The bed is new and there are fresh towels and linens. The shower is a little tricky to use but if you want you can feel free to use mine. I'll fix you something to eat any preferences?" I asked watching her look around curiously at the blue room. I had yet to ask her what happened but I knew enough about people to know not to push this. Eventually if she chose to she was free to talk to me and I would be here for her if I could.

"No preferences and thank you again Quinn I know this is unexpected and must make absolutely no sense to you seeing as how we barely knew one another 24 hours and I randomly show up at your house with a suitcase and in a shambles truth is I could use a break from people and you are probably the only one in this entire state that isn't obsessed with my career or my love life or some other _thing_ that allows people in my life"

I nodded knowing exactly what she meant "It's okay Rachel; I'm here for you if you want to talk and you're always welcomed here. Have a shower and I'll fix you something to eat and we can talk or not, your choice" I said walking out of the room.

"Come on Widdy let's go make your new friend a snack" I said walking to the kitchen. Still able to see and hear friends in the next room I started looking around the kitchen for food stuff realizing that I had to go shopping before the weekend was up. I opted to do something I haven't done in many years and took a couple eggs from the fridge along with other ingredients. After gathering the stuff I would need I got to work on dinner for Rachel.

* * *

><p>Widget watched diligently from his barstool as I scurried around the kitchen. He turned his head to a side when I put the last of the mixture into the frying pan like I was crazy. "What? I put the right ingredients. You're just jealous that you aren't getting any" I said to him sticking my tongue out. He barked once so I imagined he was agreeing with my hypothesis.<p>

Widget huffed and jumped off the stool trotting away.

I started dancing at the FRIENDS theme song as I turned the egg in the pan waiting to add the filling for the omelet.

"You enjoy FRIENDS?" A voice asked jumping me out of my skin. My hand hooked into the frying pan bringing it to the floor.

"Shit" I yelled

"Oh Jesus I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel said rushing forward.

"Its okay" I said immediately rushing to get the pan off the floor.

Widget poked his head around the corner inspecting the commotion from the kitchen and proceeded to lick bite at the now ruined omelet.

"Oh geez Widdy" I said

Rachel chuckled turning the stove off "At least one of us is enjoying this snack" Rachel said scooping the remnants of the egg and walking over to Widdy's bowl. He gave me one last look as brought the mop back to the mess and walked away to the now full bowl.

"Here let me help you" Rachel said looking for something else to clean the mess.

"No it's fine; actually your omelet is there under the cover I just wanted to make sure you had enough so I did extra. I wasn't sure if you would want coffee as its night and you must me exhausted so I there's juice, beer and wine in the fridge just poor two glasses of whichever and go on ahead into the living room. I just have to clean the frying pan and the mess" I said making sure the floor was thoroughly clean.

Rachel took the pan and walked over to the sink turning the pipe on. She took a red sponge up ready to clean it.

"Not that one Rachel" I all but yelled. She looked at me quizzically.

_God this woman will think I'm crazy _

She turned to me confused so I proceeded to explain. "That's the one I use for cups and glasses. The green one is used for plates, forks and spoons and saucepans is cleaned with the yellow one"

"So I'm using the yellow one?" she asked a bit unsure. I nodded once and she smiled scrubbing at the frying pan.

I gave the floor another scrub without being meticulously thorough about it. Taking a cloth I used to wipe the counters I wiped at the spill on the cabinet and stove and returning them both to the laundry room.

"It's wet out here so be careful" I said watching Rachel turn the pipe off. I noticed what she was wearing smiling to see her in a NYADA sweatshirt and a pair of shorts that reached her mid thigh. I held my hand out to her helping her over to me. She grabbed her omelet and I got us each a glass of wine and we headed to the living room. I sat Indian style on the couch waiting for her to sit as well.

"Did you eat anything?" she asked

I shook my head realizing I hadn't eaten for a while but I wasn't bugged by the smell wafting to my nostrils.

"I'm fine" I said taking a sip of wine and smiling at her. The DVD got to the episode that when Chandler spent most of it in a box so I sat there trying not to watch Rachel eat her omelet when something appeared before my eyes. I focused in on it and turned to Rachel.

"Take it" she said insistently

"I made it for you" I said

"And I want you to take piece. It's full of other ingredients so I'm almost full and I think everyone should experience their creations" she replied holding it close to my mouth again. I looked at the fork not one to use other people's utensils it made me hesitate.

"Oh for goodness sakes Quinn we kissed less than an hour ago I'm pretty sure it's safe to say I don't have cooties and you can eat from me" she said putting that piece into her mouth and taking a sip of wine.

I laughed at her use of the word cooties and watched as she cut another piece of the omelet and stuck it on her fork. She brought the fork to my mouth and upon seeing her pout I reluctantly opened my mouth taking the forkful into my mouth. With a triumphant 'yes' Rachel pulled the fork back cutting another piece as I chewed. Widget ran himself against Rachel's foot before plopping down on it lazily.

After a couple moments of silently taking random pieces of the snack from Rachel and between our sips of wine we sat there watching the episodes. After finishing everything I excused myself to the kitchen to wash the dishes and inspect the floor. Rachel's phone rang again and she hit the ignore button without even taking a gander at the caller. I looked at the clock seeing 11:30 so I decided another half an hour would be perfect time to go to bed.

"Sam and I got into a huge fight about you" Rachel said now lapping her feet together. I was shocked to say the least at her revelation.

"I'm sorry ab-"

Rachel shook her head frantically "No he was wrong. He told me he didn't want me to see you tomorrow and I tried reasoning with him that this was strictly a meeting. He said he doesn't trust you and you are probably after something. I said regardless of what you may or may not be after it doesn't change the fact that we are legally married" she took a deep breath wiping at her face.

"When he thought that I was picking up for you he accused me of cheating on him with you apart from lastnight which is still strange because I'm not a cheater. I don't condone cheating but here we are. He accused me of doing everything with you on purpose which is just stupid because for one thing I'm with him 100% of the time as he's my bodyguard and for another thing he's known me since we were 15 he should know me better than to assume any of these things about me. I have no excuse for cheating but he has no excuse for saying some of the things he did. I told him that I needed time to think" tears welled in her eyes and I didn't know what to do.

Would she freak out if I hugged her?

Widget being braver than I was at this moment saw the sadness in her eyes. He whined loudly while licking her ankle then he jumped into her lap and snuggled into her making her smile.

I smiled at how comfortable they were with one another in such a short space of time. "I'm sorry any of this happened. I know it must be tough for you but if you want you are welcomed to stay here as long as you want. I don't go into that room apart from cleaning so it'll be nice to have someone in it again" I said softly. She seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about it so instead she leaned in hugging me and kissed my cheek making me blush.

"Thank you Quinn I just needed some time away from the public eye. I do want to get to know you not as a wifey or anything but maybe we could be friends?" she asked

I nodded grinning. "Of course we can, I'd like that. Are you better now?" I asked genuinely curious.

She shrugged "Neither here nor there. I think I'm a bit too exhausted to truly think about it"

As is in response I yawned earning a chastising look from Widdy. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood.

"I'm heading to bed, are you okay out here?" I asked she put the puppy on the floor and stood as well.

"I'm going to go in as well, it's been an extremely long 24 hours and I need to get some rest" she informed me. I nodded in agreement at how crazy and draining today has been. Shutting off the DVD player and television I shut the television off letting her lead to the bedrooms. Widdy and I stopped at her door as her arms wrapped around my body.

"Thanks again Quinn" she said

I wrapped my arms around her as well feeling her warmth and inhaling a scent I would deem to be uniquely Rachel.

"It's my pleasure, sweet dreams and if you need anything just let me know" I said she nodded and blew a kiss to Widget then stepped inside. Having a thought I knocked on the door opening it to find her without her sweater on. She was also braless so her entire top half was naked.

I covered my eyes and apologized profusely. 'I'm so so sorry, I just wanted to know if you had a toothbrush" I said

"Uh it's okay and yeah. I have my toothbrush" she said hastily. I said okay and eased away closing the door. Sighing as I leaned against the door breathing out loudly and looking at Widget.

"She's something else isn't she Widdy?"

He gave a small bark as we walked to my room. I closed the door pulling my sweats off and crawling under the covers thinking about the events of today.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I hated being hyperaware of being in someone else's house Although I slept like a baby I could still hear the insistent 'cling cling' of Quinn's doorbell. Forcing my cover off I searched for my NYADA sweater I traded my sleep shirt for and pulled my hair into a ponytail walking to the door. Quinn's how was quite apart from the bell ringing so I ram up to the door to avoid waking her at this hour. Whatever time it is.

I pulled the door to find a dark haired Latina woman with a devilish smirk and an Asian woman who looked like she would burst with excitement standing there both in shorts and t-shirts.

"May I help you?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"You must be Rachel Fabray" The Latina said taking a step forward. I held my hand against the door frame stopping her from entering.

"I'm sorry and you are?" I asked a little confused.

"Pardon her manners Quinn and I have speculated for years now that she's been dropped on her head as a child. I'm Tina and this is Santana we're friends of Quinn's"

It clicked that they were the friends Quinn mentioned when she gave me the numbers. I lowered my hand and smiled brightly.

"Forgive me come on in. I'm pretty sure Quinn is still asleep I'll go wake her for you" I said walking towards the bedrooms. Santana's hand held on to mine stopping me in my tracks.

"I've got this" she said running to Quinn's bedroom.

I turned to look nervously at Tina who was looking at me up and down. I secretly hoped I didn't look a fright. A scream bellowed from Quinn's bedroom and I saw Widget running out of the room and came to me hiding behind my feet.

"Ignore them they've been doing tha to each other for years. So you're Rachel Berry?" Tina asked walking to the living room. I followed her and nodded.

"You're shorter in person" she said simply

"It's the heels I swear they transform me into this whole other human being" I said trying to make a joke. Tina chuckled watching me scratch Widget's ears curiously. Santana ran out the bedroom with Quinn quickly behind her.

"You're going to pay for that Lopez" Quinn said stopping in her tracks when she realized I was here.

"Good morning Rachel" she said shaking slightly.

"How rude" Tina said rolling her eyes

"Good morning T"

"Hey San look at Rachel" Tina said and my eyes bugged open.

What was wrong with me? I looked down trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Santana came to face me and furrowed her eyebrows.

"No fucking way" she said

"What? What is it? Do is there something on me?" I asked ready to jump up and dance around.

Quinn smiled proudly which made me more confused.

"It's nothing like that. San show her" Tina said

"Hell no Cujo aint taking a chunk outta me" she replied.

Tina rolled her eyes and put her hand near to me. I felt Widget squirm in my arms and bark. When her hand moved away he stopped and settled onto his back so I could scratch his stomach.

"I don't get it" I said

Santana let out a frustrated whine and took Widget out my arms. He barked at her squirming to get his small teeth to her arms. I stood taking him out her hand so he would settle down and she took a seat on the other couch.

"Like I said yesterday he doesn't like people"

"Yeah not even the person that got him for her" Santana muttered making all of us laugh.

I held him up to look into my eyes. "That's not nice Widget, you have to be polite when other's visit" I said chastising him. He ducked his head and licked my nose.

I laughed putting him on the floor watching as he walked away.

"You are such a strange duck" Santana said looking at me questioningly

Quinn who was sitting on the chair handle by me threw a pillow at Santana telling her to behave.

"But its true Q" Tina explained "First the dog likes her and he seemed to actually understand what she just said"

"She's the Dog Whisperer" Santana said

"You guys are lame. What are you even doing here?" Quinn asked

"It's Sunday" Tina said

"I'm going to need more than that babe" Quinn said

I felt myself get a little hungry so I decided since Quinn made me something lastnight I'd return the favor.

"I'm going to get started on breakfast Quinn you guys want anything?" I asked

"You don't have to. You're my guest it's okay" she said I shook my head walking into the kitchen followed by Quinn.

"Seriously I have to go grocery shopping there's pretty much nothing here right now which is not like me but this was a hard week so I didn't get a chance to do my shopping. I was going to ask you to go with me to the store" she explained.

I turned to look at her and smiled. "How about I get a shower and go to the store for you and you can catch up with your friends. I'm pretty sure they want to know what I'm doing here and all" I said smiling.

Quinn shook her head "That's none of their business" she said raising her voice so they could clearly hear that. "Are you sure you want to go to the store?"

"Yeah, this entire week was supposed to be surrounded around me relaxing and grocery shopping is a great way to start" I explained heading off towards the bedroom.

Half an hour later I went to get directions from Quinn to the closest store. Santana, Tina and Quinn were in the living room sitting laughing loudly about something. I undid my wet hair and shuffled it slightly accidently wetting Widget who strolled next to me.

"Sorry buddy" I said entering the living room.

"You all ready to go?" Quinn asked taking money from the coffee table and handing it to me along with a list.

"Yeah I am, where's the closest store?" I asked

"Oh no worries I'm going with you. I have to get some stuff as well so I may as well kill two birds with one stone" she replied letting me lead the way to the door.

"We'll be back" Tina said

"T, I'm begging you to behave" Quinn said pleadingly watching us from the doorway. Tina turned backing the walked way and crossed her heart for Quinn to see.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"She isn't going to behave is she?" I asked Santana watching as they walked down the street towards the store.

"Not even a little bit" Santana said walking into the house. "So, what happened?"

I closed the door following her into the house.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure what she was referring to.

"Well let's see you were alone when you took me home and there was no clear indication that you were going to see Rachel until today and yet here we are your wife opening the door at 7:30 in the morning. So what gives?"

I ran my hand through my hair sitting on the couch. "I won't get into all of it but simply put she got into a fight with her boyfriend and needed somewhere to stay"

Santana nodded turning the television on. I pressed play on the DVD player resuming where I left off lastnight with the reruns. We sat in silence for a while when she randomly asked.

"Think you two will get a divorce or something?"

I didn't have an answer for her, simply because I don't know. Santana knows where I stand on marriage but this wasn't a circumstance I ever expected to factor in.

"I told her this is up to her; divorce isn't something I want to consider for obvious reasons but I also expected to be in a situation like this. It's her career that stands to be affected by this more so than my own so I left it up to her. I'm going to go take a shower" I said standing.

"Take Widget with you I don't like the way he's looking at me" she said putting both feet in the couch.

"Such a pussy he won't hurt you" I said chuckling.

"So you say, he likes you" I called Widget to follow me into my room and closed the door behind me.

Stripping out of my clothes I wrapped my hair up and was about to go into the bathroom when I noticed some subtle changes in my room. Rachel's towel was on my bed along with her phone. I grabbed the towel putting it on my towel rack. Just as I was about to step into the shower I heard a noise coming from my bed. Walking into the bedroom I grabbed the phone and saw 'daddy' on appear on the screen.

_**Hello?**_

_**Rachel honey- wait who is this? **_The voice asked over the phone.

_**I'm Quinn Fabray sir; it's nice to meet you Rachel left to go to the store she'll be back soon.**_

_**So you are my daughter-in-law. Leroy come here quick I'm talking to Rachel's wife. **_The man yelled in my ear. I remember hear lastnight while we were talking Rachel said something about her fathers but I didn't pay too much attention to it until now.

_**I'm one of Rachel's fathers Hiram Berry, Leroy is standing right next to me. I must say Quinn this is all a shock to me and I think I speak for my husband and I when I say we require an explanation as to why my daughter got married and we found out about it on National television.**_

I was blindsided by this wondering why Rachel haven't spoken to her dads as yet about this. This really wasn't my place and I needed to at the very least stall until Rachel and I ourselves knew what we were doing.

_**I'm sorry sir I do believe you deserve an explanation but I would prefer to offer you an appropriate explanation when both Rachel and I can properly explain our circumstance to you.**_

I heard a muffled conversation in the background when Leroy I think his name was came over the phone.

_**Quinn are you still there?**_

_**I'm here Mr. Berry**_

_**Let Rachel know as soon as she walks into the house she needs to call us and if she doesn't we'll be on the next flight to New York because this is making absolutely no sense to us. Do you understand me?**_

Wow scary daddy.

_**Yes sir I hear you loud and clear.**_

_**Bye Quinn**_

_**Bye Mr. and Mr. Berry**_

By the time I was showered and dressed Rachel and Tina were back and unpacking the groceries. I asked Rachel to meet me in my room because we definitely needed to talk.

"What's up?" she asked

"You left your phone on my bed along with your towel by the way which is all kinds of eww but that's not the point. The point is you left phone on my bed and your dads called"

Rachel sank down to the bed. "Oh my god, please tell me you didn't answer. Please Quinn tell me you didn't answer" she urged looking at me.

"Not only did I answer but your dads insisted that we call them as soon as you got back or they were going to be on the next flight to New York" I explained

Rachel ran her hand through her hair nervously pacing back and forth. Both Widget and I watched her to see if she would say anything.

"Can this day get any worse?" she asked stopping abruptly and looking at me.

My phone ring just then and judging by the name on my caller id it definitely can.

**I heard recently that I'm the Quenn of Cliff hangers not only in my fics but in my poetry and stuff but anyways hope you guys enjoy this and I'm sorry about proofing it but I needed it out while the internet still worked. I'm hoping for a connection tomorrow so I can upload other stuff.**

**Specks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I know I hit you guys with a cliffhanger and I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I actually went another way with the story but it didn't feel right so I had to redo it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the alerts and reviews you guys are appreciated.**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 5**

**QPOV**

I hit ignore on the call avoiding Rachel's questioning look. She brushed the awkwardness off sitting on the bed with her phone in hand. I turned to her seeing the look of defeat on her features.

"We should talk" I said

She nodded nonchalantly. "We really should"

"Let me get rid of T and S first okay?" She nodded pulling her phone to her chest. "Stay here Widdy" I commanded so he could stay with Rachel.

Bags lined my counter to be emptied of their groceries. Both Tina and Santana sat on the living room chairs with snacks in their hands.

"Guys I hate to kick you, but you have to go. I need to have a conversation with Rachel and I would prefer if you weren't here" I explained.

They both looked at me and grabbed their stuff.

"Mama Lopez wants you to come over for lunch as usual" Santana said

"And she wanted us to tell you to bring your wife" Tina said

"Let's just see where this goes" I replied closing the door behind them.

"Rachel, what do you want for breakfast?" I yelled to the bedroom.

Rachel walked out of the bedroom with Widget in her hands. She handed him to me and he looked at me like I took his toy away.

"What's your deal Shorty? I swear since you met Rachel it's like she's your life now" I said nuzzling my nose to his.

"I bought special ingredients. I wanted to make you something as a thank you for all you've done for me even if you didn't have to"

"You really don't have to do that" I replied pulling my finger away from Widget's mouth. I offered to help but she refused telling me to sit and relax.

"Okay how about we talk while you do that" I offered

"Okay deal, I'm just glad you're giving me the opportunity to cook; no one does anymore. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nuts, shellfish and strawberries. Are you?"

"Nothing" she said.

"You lucky duck. So what do you think we should do about this, about us?" I asked. Widget got bored looking between us so he jumped off my lap and ran to another part of the house.

"Is it religion for you? Is that why you don't want to get divorced?" She asked chopping fruits finely.

"There's more to it than just that but the other reason I'm not ready to talk about"

"I can respect that Quinn. I may not be speaking to Sam but I'm still in a relationship with him and he is still my head of security so I will have to at some point. I don't exactly know where we should go from here. Maybe we can be friends, hang out, get to know one another and see if we can find an equilibrium in all this madness" she suggested

"You do realize everyone will think we really are together. How do you want to handle that?"

She shrugged adding the fruit to the batter mixture and taking the spoon to mix it.

"We can just play along long enough for it to become boring enough to die down then go get the marriage terminated"

I sat in silence mulling over what she suggested as she busied herself further. Maybe she was right; we could actually pull this off.

"If we're going to do this I think we should get to know each other; before we do that there are certain things we need to figure out. As your manager shared my parents are dead but Santana, Tina and I grew up together here. Mama Lopez has these big Sunday lunches for the family and according to Tina she insisted I bring you. You don't have to of course I'm just throwing it out there. The other things we need to do are have a conversation with your dads which I think we put off long enough and you should talk to your people about our plan. Let them in on it so they deal accordingly"

"I'll call my dads after breakfast. I'll text Brittany she's the lesser of all evils and of course I'd go with you; however, if Mama Lopez is anything like Santana I'm afraid for my life" the pan sizzled as the mixture drops onto it. Widget appeared out of nowhere at the noise. He looked at us both, his ear twitched and he left.

"That's one weird pup" I said "you have nothing to fear with Mama Lopez, she's a sweetheart. The worst is over because you met both my bestfriends and neither of them had anything bad to say about you. Santana's brothers will be there so you'll get to meet them along with the rest of the family. Marco is the clown of that family and I swear I'll kick his ass if he comes near you. In fact, I'll send San a text telling her to make sure her pain in the butt brother stays far away from you" I said taking my phone out my shorts pocket.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Rachel and I sat on the couch with her phone between us.<p>

"You okay?" I asked watching her fidget with the phone in her hand. She dialed the numbers for the third time and hit send. Putting it on speaker the ring tickled my innards as we waited for her parents to answer.

"Rachel?" A voice from earlier said.

"Good morning daddy. How are you and how is dad?"

"I'm fine and so is your father. How's the misses?" My heart stopped I think

"She's right here. Listen daddy I know this makes no sense to you guys, it still doesn't make much sense to me"

"Your father and I are trying to understand this Rachel but it doesn't make any sense. What happened to Sam? Who is this girl? What does she want with you?"

I looked at Rachel who looked apologetically. I nodded and stood walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I watched Quinn walk away and I sat helpless to stop her.

"Rachel, I'm having trouble understanding all of this. What happened?"

I proceeded to tell my dad almost everything that I remembered from the night I met Quinn up until the phone call excluding the sex of course. My other father joined us mid-explanation offering his opinion.

"Are we supposed to believe that this Quinn girl doesn't have ulterior motives? What did Sam and Puck's background check say about her? Who is to say she doesn't want access to your money? Listen baby, your daddy and I trust you to make your own decisions; you're a grown woman after all but you have to exercise caution around this girl. You don't know her and you don't know what she may be capable of"

"I understand, you're concerned and justifiably so just trust that I'm not going about this willy nilly and I will work it out. Quinn and I both agreed to get to know one another. We're going to let the press die down a bit before we move on from here. So for now please try to accept this" I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

If anyone should understand this it should be my family I think. The silence over the phone gave me time to look around for Quinn. I noticed that she was nowhere around which meant she probably went to her room.

"Rachel like we said we trust you. Are you going to talk to Sam today?"

"I don't know daddy. I have to go but I will talk to you soon"

"We love you honey be safe"

"I love you both and I will"

I hung up the phone sinking into the couch. This is such a mess, I read a message I got from Brittany while talking to my dads.

_**Hey Rach, I contained this story as long as I could but I'd suggest you come and see me soon so we can talk this through. I talked to both Sam and Puck and they want you to call them both. Come see me tomorrow morning early maybe? Be careful please and try to have a good day. Love you Rach – B**_

"Love you too B" I whispered

Singing came from Quinn's bedroom making me smile. Her voice was sweet, a little sharp but good nonetheless. I walked to her bedroom leaning against the door she sat up against the headboard with her laptop in hand bobbing her head as she sung Get The Cool Shoeshine by The Gorillaz, an oldy but never ceased to be a great song. When she saw me she lowered her headphones from her ears looking at me a little peeved and definitely a little hurt.

"Do I seem like someone that would take you for granted?" she asked

"After getting to know you somewhat I'd say no"

"Your people seem to think that I want to exploit you or something" she motioned for me to sit on her bed as she rested her laptop on its cooling pad away from her. "My parents died when I was in my sophomore year at Yale in a car crash. They were coming to see me on parents' weekend. They worked their asses off to give me what I needed growing up and never asked for much except that I do what I love. After they died I went to the reading of the will, which had a few stipulations I was supposed to follow. I had to continue doing what I love no matter what and I had to live here. I love my parents but this house reminds me of them so much that it hurts to be here sometimes. The room you are staying in was theirs. It's cool because they would want you to have it especially since I don't use it. I saved what money I got from my parents' insurance and paid off their outstanding bills while still being able to live here comfortably. I have my own money Rachel and I am not the type of person that takes things from people I love working for what I want because I love my job. My parents made sure I loved my job. I have everything I need"

She folded her feet looking at me.

"I-I don't know what to say" I said

"That's odd I thought the great Rachel Berry didn't get speechless" Quinn mused.

"Well I- wait, how did you know that?" I asked

She turned her laptop to face me showing a Wikipedia screen with a photo of me. "I googled you"

I leaned in to read my Wikipedia entry. Quinn moved to lay on her stomach reading through the entry with me.

"Now you see this picture here" I said pointing at a section talking about my High School days. A picture of my old Glee Club smiling brightly appeared. "That's our Senior Year when we won Nationals" I explained now lying next to her.

"Oh my god is that-" she started pointing to a picture of Puck in his Mohawk days.

"Yup"

"Oh my god is that a Mohawk?" she asked snickering

I nodded "Yeah it is, he was very proud of that thing and I never understood why. That's Sam right there and this little beauty right here is my little sister Sugar she was a junior then. She's in Ireland right now with her husband and my 8 month old niece Shaylee Religh Flannigan. I'm pretty sure you'll meet them soon; I know my sister and she won't stay away from home for too long even though I have a strange suspicion she's going to come to New York before going home" I said running my hand along the picture of Sugar.

I scrolled down reading the information about myself.

"Oh my god they have my ex boyfriends' names?" I asked laughing

"You're Jewish?" Quinn asked reading.

"I am. Only one of my dads is Jewish but I observe both Judaism and Christianity"

"Wait a minute you dated _the _Jesse St. James?"

I laughed looking at her amazement. "Is it that hard to believe? We met in High School and even though we broke up we remained friends, besides I got with Sam and he came out" I looked down to see they had updated that I was married to a beautiful woman named Quinn Fabray. Showing a picture of us the night we were drunk.

"Want to have some fun with this?" I asked looking at her hitting the edit button when she nodded. Under the section about my 'wife' I typed:

**Children: Widget 'Widdy' Fabray (son)**

"Wait a minute, make it Berry – Fabray" Quinn said

"No it should be Fabray – Berry if anything" I said typing it in.

"What's wrong with Berry – Fabray?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Fabray – Berry?" I retorted "Widdy, come here" I said calling for the puppy to come into the room. He came trotting in looking at us both like we interrupted him from something important. He barked and sat on the floor wagging his tail.

"Tell us Widdy would you rather be Berry – Fabray or Fabray – Berry. Bark once for the first one and twice for the second" Quinn said

Widget stared at us pulled himself to his legs and strolled out the bedroom. "Well that didn't help" I said clicking save on the Wikipedia update.

"There it's done" I stuck my tongue out.

**Children: Widget 'Widdy' Fabray – Berry (son)**

"You're crazy" she said rolling off the bed.

"Mind if I check some stuff on here?" I asked

"Go ahead; I'm going to do some laundry. Do you have anything to add?" she asked

I nodded handing her some things and went back to the laptop typing my Skype info.

* * *

><p>As soon as I signed I appeared offline trying to avoid the unwanted and searched for the person I wanted to talk to.<p>

**Golden: **Hey Squishy

**Pixie Perfect: **OMG Rach! I just got off the phone with daddy. Where are you? What the hell happened? Dad is pretty pissed with you, you know that?

**Golden: **Calm down Squishy I'll tell you everything but just promise not to freak out and you can't tell anyone not even Rory

**Pixie Perfect: **Are you asking me to lie to my husband?

**Golden: **not lie, withhold.

**Pixie Perfect: **Fine! You can tell me anything you know that.

I went into explaining to her everything that happened and what is going to happen between us.

**Pixie Perfect: **Drunken Rachel always was horny Rachel. I bet this whole marriage was your idea. Did you guys do it?

**Golden:** Maybe…

**Pixie Perfect: **I thought so, how was your first time with a woman?

**Golden: **There is no way in hell I'm getting into that with you Squishy

**Pixie Perfect: **So what will happen with you and Sam? I could see why he is pissed but he handled it way wrong want me to kick him again?

**Golden: **No!That's what I said. I came over to Quinn's because I just need a break from the limelight. Everyone knows about this and that fight with Sam is just making things more stressful.

**Pixie Perfect: **Please tell me you didn't sleep with her again Rach.

**Golden: **No Squishy, we kissed but I slept in another bedroom away from here. You act like I will throw myself at her. I don't know her and she doesn't know me.

**Pixie Perfect: **Hasn't stopped you before ;)and is she a good kisser?

**Golden: **Why do I tell you things? And I guess she is I never kissed a girl before.

**Pixie Perfect: **You tell me things because I'm your favorite sister duh. Where is Quinn anyway? I want to meet my new sister-in-law.

**Golden: **Try only sister and she is doing laundry. Speaking of favorites, where is my niece?

**Pixie Perfect: **Shaylee is great, missing her aunty of course but great. She's enjoying spending time with her other family and frankly so am I.

**Golden: **You miss Lima

**Pixie Perfect: **Oh God yes I do! I love Rory's family but I miss my house. I miss being hours away from you, I even miss my bed.

**Golden: **You are such a baby Squishy.

**Pixie Perfect: **Whatever sis what are you doing today?

**Golden: **I'm supposed to be doing something with Quinn. Why?

**Pixie Perfect: **Just wondering what you were doing? Btw you should know Sam saw you sign in and he wants to know if you're talking to me.

**Golden: **Squishy if you tell me that you told him I'm talking to you I am going to get on a plane and come to Ireland and kick your ass.

**Pixie Perfect: **Pfft,I ain't scurred I'd tell daddy and you should know me better than that by now sis. I won't tell him anything. Haven't you figured out by now that I'm always on your side? Plus this could be interesting to watch unfold.

**Golden: **What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Pixie Perfect: **All I'll say is you looked pretty happy in those pictures I saw online and I haven't seen a smile reach your eyes like that in a long time (apart from when you're with Shayla)

**Golden: **I have to go sis, kiss that beautiful child of yours for me and tell the Flannigans I send my greetings. You take care of yourself babygirl.

**Pixie Perfect: **I should say the same to you sis. Tell your 'wife' I say hello. I love you.

**Golden: **I love you too.

I signed out of Skype pulling away from the laptop. My sister is always so cryptic with these things I tried to figure out just what she meant by what she said.

* * *

><p>I held onto to Widget's leash tightly while he pulled me down the street with Quinn at my side. It turns out to our advantage the paparazzi didn't know I was at her house therefore they had no reason to be in our part of the world so we decided to walk to Santana's mother's house rather than drive. She insisted we bring him along seeing as we weren't going too far and he needed to be walked. I laughed when he stopped to sniff on one of the neighbor's flowers.<p>

"Are you sure it's okay to bring him?" I asked watching him bite one of the flowers off and scampering on his merry way.

"Oh yeah, I bring him every once in a while, he usually sticks to himself with a toy or he stays in my lap. I prefer to walk with him when I can so he can get out of the house and get some fresh air and exercise"

After 15 minutes of walk we stopped by a house not dissimilar to Quinn's. She held the gate open for Widget and I to step through. I unleashed the puppy and let him run around the yard freely. Nervousness started to overtake my body when Quinn grabbed my hand.

"Hey, it's okay. No one will hurt you here. Just be yourself and they'll love you"

"Just be myself? You don't even know me Quinn" I laughed dryly

"The things I know about you make you an amazing person remember I googled you" she joked. "Look, Show them the person I'm enjoying getting to know and you'll be fine. Tina and Santana already like you, so you have the three of us in your corner. No worries"

We stood by the door, my heart pounding harshly against my chest. "Ready?" she asked I nodded as she turned the knob on the door letting me step in.

**I think I went a great direction with this. Loads better than the original. Let me know what you guys think about this version of it . I like that Rachel calls her sister squishy the reason will be in the next chapter. Thanks to Piper for the nickname Squishy :P**

**Specks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. It's dedicated you (you know who you are). Glad you guys like it so far. **

**Happy Reading **

**Fire and Ice Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I signed onto Skype signing in incognito avoiding the others. When I saw who I was searching for I clicked on the contact.

**Golden: **Squishy

**Pixie Perfect:** Hey Rach gimme a second Rory is leaving the room. We just put Shay down for a nap.

I said okay tapping my fingers against the bed. Quinn has been nice enough to lend me her laptop again. She reluctantly headed back over to the Lopez residence after making sure I was okay and as grateful as I was to have her bring me home I needed some time alone.

**Pixie Perfect: **Baby's asleep and Rory and his brothers are at the Pub. I'm all yours sis.

**Golden: **I talked to Sam

**Pixie Perfect: **Really? What happened? Are you okay?

**Golden: **I don't know where to start with any of this Squishy. It all just happened.

**Pixie Perfect:**My suggestion, start from the beginning. It was 4 hours since our last conversation. What happened? START FROM THE BEGINNING.

**Golden:** Fine! It started like this...

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours ago<strong>

_Quinn held the door open allowing me to step inside. I tensed when her hand touched the small of my back, I felt tingles on the skin there._

_"It'll be fine" Quinn reassured. I nodded and stepped inside to see a little boy about 5 or 6 coming running towards us._

_"Quinn" he said weaving past me. Quinn's hand moved from my back and I immediately felt the loss._

_"Hey shorty" Quinn said picking him up. "Omg aren't you heavy"_

_The little boy hit her shoulder laughing. "I'm not heavy"_

_I snickered at their banter._

_"Dré this my friend Rachel. Rachel this is Santana's nephew Andréas"_

_Dré hid his head in Quinn's neck. "He's a little shy with beautiful women" a man said coming from another room._

_"Andréas tu abuela te está llaman_do"

_"Si papi" he said running away after Quinn put him to the floor._

_"Hello I'm Dominick, you must be the wife"_

_I ducked my head a little and Quinn jumped on the defensive._

_"Leave her alone Dom" she said pulling me away._

_"Hey no judgments Q I think it's great you finally settling down and after Savann-" Quinn punched him in the stomach._

_"Come on" Quinn said taking my hand leading me past Dominick._

_"Nice to meet you" I said. He nodded still clutching his stomach. I was curious to find out who he was talking about but decided to drop it._

_"Mama Lopez" Quinn said loudly as we entered the kitchen._

_"Mi hermosa Lucy" an older version of Santana said walking towards us. She kissed both of Quinn's cheeks and pinched them making Quinn squirm slightly. I dropped my hand and went to stand by Tina._

_"Wait until she remembers you're here" Tina whispered into my ear. Santana came up behind me wrapping her arm around my shoulder._

_"Mama, this is Rachel, Quinn's wifey" Santana said. The woman pulled away from Quinn and looked at me._

_"Come here, let me look at you" she said holding her hands out for me. Quinn nodded at me and smiled._

_I took her warm hand and she looked at me. The entire room went quiet and I could feel the tension in the air._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lopez" I said courteously._

_She looked at Quinn and back to me. "What a schnoz on this one ah?" She said. I attempted to take my hands from hers so I could cover my nose._

_"No dear it's a defining character. It sets you apart from the rest; that's a great thing. Don't call me Mrs. Lopez. Call me Mama Lopez just like everyone else. Quinn come here" Quinn was at her side in a second when she motioned for her to stand by me._

_"Ohhh I was right you two look so great together. But Rachel my dear we need to fatten you up a little you're all skin and bones. Don't they have food on Broadway?"_

_I opened my mouth in shock when Quinn hugged the woman._

_"Mama Lopez" Quinn scolded_

_"Oh please, I love her already. Ignore these kids Rachel come meet the rest of the family" she said taking me over to a table._

"_Quinn and Santana go set the table; Tina help you mama bring the dishes over" they all nodded and disappeared after Quinn shot me a reassuring look._

* * *

><p><strong>Pixie Perfect: <strong>Rach I don't want to know all of this, I'm assuming the family likes you or whatever.

**Golden: **You said start to the beginning -_-

**Pixie Perfect: **I meant the stuff with Sam. What you do with your wife and her family can come later. I want to know what happened with Sam specifically because I can tell that it wasn't pretty.

**Golden: **Why do you assume that?

**Pixie Perfect: **Well for one thing, Noah texted me saying Sam left New York and he's on his way to Lima.

**Pixie Perfect: **Start with Sam, what happened?

**Golden: **He left? Okay Squishy things are getting all messed up I'm just trying to figure this out how can I fix this?

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Ago<strong>

_I just finished helping Santana clean the dishes that had been used by the family. It's been a while since I had a home cook meal and a family dinner like this. Today made me realize how much I missed my dads and Sugar. I watched Quinn and how at home she was with these people and something about it made my heart swell. I told Santana I'll be right back so I could go check on Widget for the 5__th__ time since we've been here (one of which I snuck him some leftovers)._

_He sat on the porch curled into my shoe comfortably breathing in and out. _

"_Hey Widdy" I said closing the door behind me he came to my foot licking on my toes. I picked him up and brought him close to my face._

"_How are you doing out here?" I asked sitting on the ground with him. He licked my face and I pulled away at the wet feeling on my cheek._

"_Your breath stinks Widget" I said pushing him away but brought him back just as fast "I'm just kidding, you're perfect; bad breath and all"_

_He barked letting one of his ears lift. I felt the noise he was hearing taking my phone out my pocket._

**Hi Sam**

**Finally! I need to talk to you Rach, where are you?**

**There's a reason why you don't know where I am and that's because I don't want to talk to you. **

**Rachel, I am 2 minutes from where you are now, yeah don't forget I'm the head of your security I can find you if I want. I want to speak to you.**

_I lifted Widget off the ground with me keeping the phone to my ear._

**What do you mean you are 2 minutes away from me where are you?**

**Turn to your left** _he said. I did as he told and saw him walking down the street. I gently put Widget to the ground and hung up my phone. I slipped my feet into my shoes and walked up to him._

"_When a girl is ignoring you, as your girlfriend you shouldn't abuse your power as her head of security and stalk her. I don't want to talk to you because I don't know what to say. Listen Sam I never meant to hurt you and you know that I love you but this situation is complicated enough as it is without you putting your 'macho man antics' on me. I need to find a way to fix this that doesn't involve you losing your shit every time I tell you I am with Quinn" I said_

_Sam look a little defeated then anger flashed his face. "How is this in any way okay?" he asked _"_Rachel how can I not lose my shit? I don't know this girl, _you_ don't know this girl and all of a sudden you are married to her. Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me feel?"_

"_I know I'm the worst person in life but Sam I don't know how else to deal with this. I can't just get divorced think of what that will do to my reputation, think of what that will do to my career. You and I both agreed before we came out here that we will do whatever it takes to keep my name out of the press. I made a mistake and now I have to deal with it, I have a plan but I need you to be patient. I need you to wait for me" I said gripping his shirt in my hands. "Promise me that you will be here when this is all over" I said pulling him closer._

_Sam looked into my eyes with the slowly setting sun silhouetting his toned body._

"_We've made plenty promises to each other over the years Rach but this is something I'm not willing to make"_

"_No" I croaked watching him pull away from me. "Sam" I said softly._

"_I love you Rachel Berry" he said before walking to his car._

_I watched as the car pulled away leaving me standing there on the sidewalk. I felt something nudge my ankle and looked down to see Widget at my side as the tears rolled to the floor. I wiped at my eye wondering how he got out because I was sure I locked the gate behind me. I picked him up bringing him closer to my face. _

"_Come on" I heard Quinn say. She opened the door to the car that sat in the driveway this morning. I wasn't sure if it belonged to Santana or Tina but I slid into the seat she offered to me with the puppy in my hands and closed my eyes. He settled his head I my lap shaking it as if to soothe me in my emotional state and I smiled slight. Quinn opened the driver's seat and got in not saying a word. _

"_I didn't get to say goodbye" I said not 100% sure I meant to Sam or Quinn's family._

"_Its okay" Quinn replied._

_She pulled into her driveway a minute or two later cutting the engine. I silently exited and followed her up to the house._

* * *

><p><strong>Golden: <strong>And now here we are

**Pixie Perfect: **Speaking – not as the person that is in your corner with everything you do – I have to say Rach that you can't blame him for not sticking around. This is Sam after all, as off as things may have been with you two this past year and how many months its still Sam. I don't blame him for not wanting to stick around and see you fall for someone else.

**Golden: **What?

**Golden: **What makes you think that I will fall for her?

**Golden: **I love Sam, I want to be with Sam and he left me. I barely know this girl how can I fall for someone I barely know?

**Pixie Perfect: **Listen here Goldy the way I see it is you may love Sam but being _in_ love him is what's missing. If you can truly say you're in love with him can you tell me why you went to a club? Why you started drinking? Why you went home with someone else regardless of their sex? Subconsciously your heart doesn't feel what your mind is telling you it should feel and you jumped at the first chance to explore another option. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it but riddle me this batman: If you were so head over heels in love with Sam why would you fight to be with Quinn so much?

"My sister ladies and gentlemen" I whispered.

**Golden: **I don't know

**Pixie Perfect: **Exactly! You don't know and it isn't fair for you to be 'in a relationship' with Sam if it's not what you want. My advice to you Goldy is to see where this new path takes you. I love Sam like a brother and everything but you were put on this path to explore it. It will show you one of two things. It will either prove that you and Sam belong together or the time for you guys to move on has long-time passed.

I rested my head next to Widget's who hadn't left my side since we've been in the house.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and licked my nose.

"I hate it when she's right" I said

**Pixie Perfect: **Did you realize that I'm right yet?

**Golden: **Oh don't get cocky Squishy

**Pixie Perfect: **Not cocky at all sis I don't have the equipment. No but seriously, I want you to do the best for you because I want you to be happy. See where this newfound friendship with Quinn takes you.

**Golden: **I wish you were here.

**Pixie Perfect: **Soon. In the meantime you need to talk to Brit and Pucky. They will both be fairly cheesed off about all of this, Noah especially.

**Golden: **I have to see B tomorrow and I will just texted Noah.

**Pixie Perfect: **Are you performing tomorrow night?

**Golden:** No, the show is on break for this week.

**Pixie Perfect: **Good GET TO KNOW YOUR WIFE

**Golden: **Stop shouting.

**Pixie Perfect: **How can you tell that I'm shouting? We're messaging each other you dork.

**Golden: **Whatever, I think I'm going to go take a shower now that Quinn is out. I love the jets in her shower and I want to be out by the time she gets home.

**Pixie Perfect: **Ewwwww the visual is there…my eyes…my eyes.

I laughed shaking the bed and making Widget give me the stink eye.

"Sorry buddy"

**Golden: **Thank you for the clarity Squishy, it's good to see that daddy and dad's money didn't go down the drain educating you.

**Pixie Perfect: **You're going to pay for that. I'm going to curl up next to my daughter and sleep while my husband is out gallivanting. I love you Goldy no matter how all of this turns out. I'm always on your side.

**Golden: **Thank you again and I love you too, kiss the baby for me.

**Pixie Perfect: **No kisses for me?

**Golden: **Maybe, maybe not.

I signed out of the program and shut Quinn's laptop. I took my phone out sending Rory a text to kiss his wife for me when he gets home. I looked into the suitcase inspecting my clothes putting an outfit for tomorrow together as well as pajamas. As early as it may be I knew for a fact that I wasn't going anywhere. I pressed play on my iPhone letting the song fill the air laughing at Widget trying to figure out the noise.

"Come on pup" I said taking him into my hand placing him on the floor. He sensed that my mood had changed and barked once before trotting away.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Rachel said dropping her towel accidently. I just entered my room not sure where she was to find her walking out my bathroom with a slightly wet body and her phone in a waterproof carrier case.

"I'm so sorry" I said covering my eyes immediately.

The music blared on and I waited patiently with my eyes closed and covered.

"You can look now" she said stopping her music.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know where you were and I left my phone home so I couldn't call" I replied lowering my hand to see her wrapped in the towel. She shrugged.

"I like taking showers in here, hope you don't mind" she said

"No not at all, are you feeling better?" I asked folding the sheet on my bed.

"I'm not ready to say. Would you want to watch a movie with me tonight? It's okay if you don't but I don't want to be alone right now"

I nodded "Yeah sure just let me take a shower, you pick any movie you want to watch I'll be right out"

She grinned like a kid in a candy store "Thank you"

We sure do move backwards from marriage to almost friends. Almost.

* * *

><p>This day has been odd and getting odder. Here I am lying on the blanket halfway through Beauty and the Beast playing in the background. Rachel's back was to mine and I held her as she shook as the tears rocked her body. She had been this way for almost half an hour and I gave up trying to say anything when she turned away from me.<p>

I pulled her closer to me trying to compress the quakes and Widget settled himself by our heads whimpering every once in a while.

Rachel turned in my hands and I was able to get a visual of her turmoil. I don't know what happened with her and Sam but judging by this it wasn't good.

"H-he l-left" she stuttered

"Sam?" I whispered wiping away some tears from her face. She nodded and I pulled her close to my chest.

"C-can I-I stay here a l-little lon-ger? I-I ccan't bbe alone t-there"

I nodded "Rachel stay as long as you want no pressure" I said she kissed my cheek, burying her face into my neck.

"Thank you Quinn"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Rach you're here!" Brittany yelled happily as I closed the door to her office behind me. She ran around the table in her pants suite (something I never thought I'd see her wear)

"Hey B" I said hugging her tightly basking in the familiarity.

"So have a seat" she said offering me the seat away from hers. I took the stress ball she had on her table in my hand and gave it a good squeeze, letting the tension from this weekend out. I avoided Quinn all morning too embarrassed about lastnight to face her and hightailed it as soon as I could to the office before I went to my apartment to gather some stuff.

"So Rach tell me everything about you wife" she said bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands.

**More to come soon. Things will get a little frisky soon ;)**

**Specks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****Guess what's back...Faberry Month. In honor of tumblr's Faberry week (June 17th - June 23rd) I will be updating a story a day. This is definitely a filler, it's only 1000 words long but it has it's desired effect...you'll see ;). Here's to Day 9 of June. There some minor sexual stuff in this chapter so be warned. Dedicated to those who wish you could be with someone you love right now. You deserve to** be happy.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 7**

"Rachel?" I opened the door to the apartment I had been to once. I just finished with a client and checked my phone. I didn't think twice when I saw Rachel's text:

**At The Towers come please - R**

I closed the door behind me putting the lock on it in case the paparazzi decided to be a bunch of brats. I knew things between us were weird to say the least. Rachel has been avoiding me all morning and I think it had something to do with her crying lastnight. I decided not to push the issue at all though; why should I?

"Rach?" I said going into the living room, nothing. I checked the kitchen, nothing. I went to where I assumed the bedrooms were located. One door stared open at me so I decided to make that my first try. I passed a huge painting lined against the wall of the walkway, giving myself a mental note to look at the painting again.

In the room Rachel sat on the floor with both feet lapped and her head pointing to the ceiling. Tears fell silently down her face and the only sign that she was alive was her chest moving up and down with each breath she took.

"Hey" I said from the door not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes opened slightly and she reclosed them.

"He left me" she said pointing to the closet. Wide opened and only half full with her things, any evidence of a man living there had been wiped clean from the room.

"I'm sorry" I said remorseful.

"It's my fault. I called you because I can't stay here. It's too painful but I couldn't do this alone. Noah isn't speaking to me because of this whole mess. After I left Brittany's I went to see him and he chewed me out. It's all my fault and the bad thing is I don't care. I feel oddly relieved among other things. I need to leave here"

I stood a little further into the room and watched her standing.

"As I said before you could stay with me for however long. I wouldn't mind and you know Widget wouldn't. You need a friend and I'm here for you, no matter what"

"Thanks, I just need a couple things to take to your place"

"Have you eaten today?" I asked watching her take 4 different suitcases from her closet.

"Not since breakfast"

"Good we're going to lunch before we go to the house"

"What about work? Don't you have to go back?"

I waved my hand nonchalantly "I'll blow it off, not really, I only had 3 clients today so I'm finished unless I'm called" I explained folding some clothes into a suitcase.

"Oh, well yeah alright. Don't go in that drawer right there, I'll take care of that. Those are my unmentionables" Rachel said blushing before heading into the bathroom.

"Not like I haven't seen them before" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked pushing her head through the door.

"Not a thing" I said putting more clothes into the suitcase.

* * *

><p>Everything had been unpacked and placed in appropriate places. Rachel wanted to be alone so I put the wifi password into her laptop and left her in her room.<p>

Widget abandoned me to stay with her which I didn't mind. I wanted to get some cleaning done without him messing the place up again before his bath.

I started wiping the little specks of dust accumulating since my last cleaning. I started humming to make the time sail along. Thoughts of the night I met Rachel started assaulting me and suddenly I could remember touching her breast. I shook my head trying to get the thought out.

Betraying me, images of her breast in my mouth and her moaning in my ear made my stomach flutter. I felt my knees buckle a little at the feeling my lower lips clenching. I dropped the cloth running to my room and slamming the door I stripped my clothes off discarding them anywhere and jumping into the shower.

"Cold water" I muttered to myself not bothering with warm water.

The cold water hit my already hard nipples making both my hands involuntarily touch my breasts. I squeezed them, moaning at the feeling it generated down under.

I teased my wet skin by my stomach running light, feathery circles.

"Oh god" I said feeling my center moisten and not from the cold water. I couldn't take it anymore, I had another thought of Rachel touching my clit and it was all over. I started rubbing my clit imagining that Rachel was doing this to me.

"Rachel" I breathed feeling myself closer.

"Yeah Quinn?" Rachel said interrupting me. My hand shot from my clit and I peeled the shower curtain back.

"Uh hi, I didn't mean to barge in but I wanted to know where you kept the toilet paper my bathroom is out I'll have to put it on the list"

"Gimme a second" I said washing myself off quickly. She handed me my towel and walked away. I quickly got dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top; cleaning be dammed this tension needed to be run out of me.

After showing her where everything was I put on my sneakers were and went to her bedroom door.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back in a bit" I said

"Why did you shower if you're going for a run?" Rachel asked.

"It was necessary" I said walking away after blowing a kiss to Widget.

"You, Rachel Berry will be the death of me" I said closing the door behind me.

**Let me know what you think and I do believe the next chapter will be a lot more fun and maybe some sex...just maybe.**

**Specks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm uploading this chapter for Day 30 of Faberry Month. I apologize for not uploading them everyday but due to circumstances beyond my control I had no choice but to upload them the way I did. Nonetheless here's a new one and more to come soon. ******It's unedited and I apologize but I'm going through the stories this weekend and doing some editing to them all.****

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 8 **

**RPOV**

"RACHEL" Quinn yelled from her bedroom. Quinn had just gotten home from work and gone to her bedroom. Over the past few weeks I've gotten to know certain things about Quinn and this was something important. Quinn was a pissed off. I walked to my door to see Widget running away from her room which meant she must have been seeding.

"Hey Quinn how are you?"

She pointed to her bed. "What is this?" She asked. I looked intently at the bed scanning it for any imperfections and I saw it. My towel laid on her bed balled up at the foot. I rushed forward towards her and grabbed it.

"I'm so sorry Quinn"

"Rach we talked about this; if you're going to take a shower in my bathroom put your towel up please. I hate having your wet shit on my bed. I installed a bar for you on my wall for a reason dammit"

"I know I'm really sorry my mechanic rushed me out of the house. I won't do it again" I explained.

The most important thing to realize about Quinn is how against germs or untidy situations she can be. This wasn't even the worse she's been. I had a 15 minute lecture on 'the effects of leaving a wet towel on a bed'.

Quinn did a total 180 and smiled. This often scared the shit out of me cause it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"So you got your car back"

"I did and I didn't park in your spot I thought you'd be very pleased to see that" I replied. My audi was taken to the mechanic because Sam thought it was time for check up. I usually don't drive it but I wanted the time I took off from performing for me and me alone.

"Yes I saw that. Good looking out"

"Did you have a lot of clients today?"

"Nah the usual but I had a meeting so it kept me held back a little. Did you eat?" Quinn removed her work shirt pulling it down and revealing her bra. Her body was like nothing I had ever seen. Quinn was toned in all the right places and had no qualms about showing off her body while we're in the house. I watched a droplet fall from the valley of her breast to her abs. Licking my lips I watched as her body flexed in her movements.

"Rach!" She said tossing one of her pillows to me.

"Huh what?"

"Do you want to go out to eat?" She asked chuckling at my daftness

"Yeah out sounds good. When's the last time you went to see a movie at the Drive-In?" I pondered.

Quinn pulled her slacks down her legs followed by her underwear. "Hmm I don't know. Let's go watch one. I'll take a shower and we could get snacks and stuff"

I nodded and turned before my face showed what I felt; even if I myself wasn't sure.

"I'll go change" I said leaving the room double time.

* * *

><p>I jumped again at how scary the movie was turning out to be. Quinn laughed again earning another handful of popcorn from me. I huffed and angled my body in such a way that she wouldn't be able to see my facial expression.<p>

"Awww come on Rach, you know I was kidding" she said putting her hand on my back.

I hmphed and pulled away. She laughed again and put her hand around me. I tried to get away but she pulled me into a hug.

"Awwwwwwww you know I won't let any scary monsters get you" Quinn said kissing my cheek. I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes.

"You suck" I said.

"That's what they tell me" she said looking now for the pieces of popcorn that I threw at her. One by one she discarded them through the window.

"You're aware that we're in the dark right?" I said turning the light on for her.

"Yes Mrs. Fabray - Berry I know that but we need to get the pieces of popcorn out of your car before they get lost"

"You're a little half cracked aren't you?" I asked

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"Germs are problems for you aren't they"

She shrugged turning the lights off above us. "My mom said I've always been this way I dunno why but it's just me. I know it's annoying but things have to be in order"

I ran my hand along her cheek. "I'm so sorry I turned your whole world upside down" I said

Quinn leaned into my hand before she caught herself and pulled away. "My world is becoming interesting. You shook it up like a snow globe and now the pieces are falling where they may. Its nice not waking up alone, not to say we sleep together or anything but it's nice to have someone to say good morning to again"

A knock on the partly opened window jumped us both.

"Excuse me ladies but we're trying to watch the movie and you two are interrupting us" a man from the car next to us said.

"We apologize, so sorry" I said as he nodded and walked the few feet back to his car. I stared at Quinn and we broke down laughing.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from keeping noise.

"Who comes to the Drive-in to watch the movie?" I asked

"What did you come here to do?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Oh..um..."

Awkward much?

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Awwwwkkkward.

I turned to watch the remainder of the movie. Rachel and I fell into an awkward silence as the movie dragged on.

I chanced a look at her and she was looking at me. Things have been like this for a while, awkward moments and inappropriate sentences. It's made me want her even though I know I shouldn't. I couldn't help it that dream opened feelings I didn't know I had for her and everything was slightly sexy. What the hell was I thinking coming to the movies with her?

I stretched a little happy that I didn't have to drive tonight. Rachel looked at me again when my phone rang.

_**Hey Nikki**_

_**Hey Quinn, Santana wanted to know if there was any way you can come fill in for Brendon he called in sick and it's getting a tad too busy for me to handle on my own. Santana is far from here right now so she told me to check with you first.**_

_**Yeah I can do that; I'll be there as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks a lot **_

I hung up the phone and rubbed my hand over my eyes.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked looking a little concerned

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to go, I need to get to the club would you prefer to drop me off at home so I can get my car or can you take me there?" I asked checking my phone battery in case I needed a cab to take me home.

Rachel looked confused at me. "What club?"

"Neon's the one we met at, I have to fill in for Brendon" I said

"I'm confused Quinn"

"I'm not sure why I thought you knew this. Santana owns Neon's well partly, Tina and I are silent partners but San makes all the decisions"

"Oh yeah I'm all caught up now. I'll take you there, I want to see you in action" she said smiling brightly.

"Noooooooo. You can't be there with me it'll make me all nervous and stuff I might drop something" I said sarcastically as she turned the car on.

"Oh please you big baby you'll be great. I cannot wait to see this" she drove me to the bar in under 20 minutes.

**Hey I split this chapter in half but more to come soon. Have a great night all and thanks for reading.**

**Specks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm doing two updates tonight cause my birthday was this week and I'm feeling really generous. Both of them go out to someone very special to me because she sang me a song. I apologize for any mistakes, they are both unedited.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 9**

**QPOV**

"Can I have 2 beers and a daiquiri?" some random chick yelled at me. I grabbed her beers and put the daiquiri on the blender. I handed Rachel another beer and watched as she moved to the music. She nodded her head along with the beat DJ Deylin had been playing. After I did the drink I handed it to the girl and waited for the money. She handed me a bill and a piece of paper and winked at me turning to walk away with her drinks. I rolled my eyes and handed the paper to Rachel who was laughing at me.

"Stop it" I yelled in her direction. She blew me a kiss and twisted in her chair to face the crowd. Another order came in and I shook my head and turned to the person.

"What can I get you?" I said to the guy.

I took his order and bypassed Nikki to get to what he wanted while she handed beers to other customers. Santana came traipsing in behind the bar.

"I could get used to you working for me" she said as I handed the guy his stuff. I rolled my eyes and pointed towards Rachel.

"Here with the Misses I see. Hey Rach" she said tapping her on the shoulder. Rachel waved and smiled brightly at us before turning back to the crowd. I slid a vodka tonic to another customer and stopped to watch Rachel. She was standing now in her spot and dancing to the music. Someone walked up to her leaning into her ear and I felt something I couldn't describe. Santana put her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me when the guy leaned in closer to Rachel. She shook her head no and pushed him slightly off her. I pulled myself free from Santana (that or she let me go) and went around the bar to where they were standing. I put my hand on her arm and she turned to face me.

"Quinn" she said obviously startled.

I raised an eyebrow and took her hand into my own.

"Come on" I said leaving the guy there looking stupid. I pulled her close to me in a fairly secluded part of the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I thought you were working" she said moving her hips along with the beat.

"Santana didn't want you to be lonely so she took over" I said trying to hide whatever it was that I felt.

She smiled and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her pressed firmly against me and my breath hitched.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" she asked close to my ear.

I nodded tickling her lower back a little. She grinned and motioned her head towards the bar. "Are you sure it wasn't the guy back there? You know the one pressing his semi-hard dick along my right leg as he told me how sexy I look" she said

I swallowed but the lump in my throat wouldn't disappear. Why would she tell me this?

I watched as she started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm kidding Quinn; he's a fan that's all. Said his husband has seen me in everything I've been in" she explained.

I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily and I felt as she leaned in and kissed my lips.

"You're cute when you're jealous" she said turning around so her back would be against my front.

"I wasn't jealous" I retorted pouting slightly. I wrapped my hand around her, gyrating my hips. A moan threatened to escape my throat as her body moved with my own. She spun her hips in an unfamiliar motion, putting her hand around the back of my neck pulling me closer.

"God" I said as lowly as I could.

"God has nothing to do with it" she said spinning again and connecting our lips.

_How many drinks did I give her?_ I thought as her tongue entered my mouth and I mentally counted how many drinks I made for her along with the two beers she had. I saw a light flash near me and I pulled away to see a camera staring at us. Before I could react Don the bouncer had the guy holding and dragging him to the door. I held Rachel's hand leading her back to the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked wiping of a part of the bar that was wet from the commotion.

"Paparazzi, are you okay here I want to get Rachel home I think I may have given here a tad bit too much to drink" I said pointing to Rachel who continued to dance not listening to us as we spoke.

"Yeah I'm good and next time don't give the lightweight such strong drinks" she said laughing.

I held onto Rachel as she swayed a little.

"How do you know what I gave her?"

"I know you Fabray and you're a little heavy handed with the alcohol when you mix drinks. Take your woman home kid I'll call you tomorrow"

Rachel put her hand around me and I rolled my eyes. "She isn't my girl"

"Yes I am" Rachel said giggling

"No more free drinks for you little lady" I said taking her out back.

* * *

><p>I managed to get Rachel home without being followed by the paparazzi and into the house. Widget gave us both a look of disdain – if possible for a dog – like we were interrupting his slumber.<p>

"Hey Widdy" Rachel slurred going towards him.

"Ohhhh no you don't it's time for bed missy" I said pulling her towards the bedrooms, leaving the puppy in the living room. Rachel opened the door to her room and stood in the door frame.

"I want to sleep with you" she said removing her clothes. I stopped her as she giggled on.

"Uh Rach-"

"Come on your bed is comfy and I want to snuggle"

I sighed dragging her along to my room as she requested. She clumsily she discarded clothing item after clothing item along the way and I made a mental note to take the up once I've gotten her settled. She got into my bed in just her underwear and smiled. "Come on" she said patting the bed next to her.

I removed my shirt looking for my pajamas when I felt her arms wrapped around me. "Come to bed" she said motioning for me to join her.

"Rach you know this isn't right" I said holding her hands away from me.

"Awwww come on Quinn, just this once please, come be bad with me. I want to forget. Please" she pleaded.

I shut my eyes tightly as her hand broke free of my own and ran along my bare skin. I turned to face her and her lips connected with my neck.

"I'm going to hell for this" I said unclasping her bra and taking both her naked breasts in my palms and squeezing before putting my tongue on her nipple.

"Touch me" I pleaded helpless to her.

**Naughty Naughty Quinnie**

**She gave into temptation but will it be enough for her? Let's see**

**Specks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this is the first of many updates I have prepared for this week. I hope you guys aren't missing the story too much...more to come soon. ****This is a short update but the other one is on the way. **

**Fire and Ice Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

There's something on my face, I could feel it. I attempted to open my eyes but between sunlight and the object on my face I was having difficulties. The thing above me felt like it was moving and I became more alert. I reached up and felt fur, realizing it definitely wasn't Quinn.

"Widget get off of my head"

He walked onto the pillow and licked my face I pulled him closer and he panted.

"Silly pup why were you on my head?" I asked

Widget growled lowly and I opened my eyes. He showed his teeth and I shook my head.

"Where's your mama?" I asked touching his head again.

He jumped off the bed and trotted out of the bedroom. I looked down at my naked body, trying to remember how I got that way. Wrapping a sheet around myself I scoured about looking for my clothes. Upon not seeing them I dropped the sheet and went to the shower. Maybe a warm shower would help with my very minor hangover.

The jets beat down on me and an ache crept to my thighs. Flashes of Quinn kissing my neck, and touching my breasts came to my mind; followed closely by images of me between Quinn's legs.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

_**Naughty Naughty Quinnie**_ Tina said as I picked up the ringing phone.  
><strong><br>**_**Whatever S said it isn't true**_

**_You obviously haven't read the latest tabloids. I'll read the caption for you. 'Spotted: Newlyweds Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray getting cozy in the corner of Neon' Shall I go on my dear?_**

I put my hand on my head and breathed in deeply.

_**T, please tell me there isn't a picture**_

**_Awww you know I don't lie Q_**

**_Rachel's awake I have to go. I'll call you later_**

****I hung up and started putting the breakfast on the table. I put some dog food in Widget's bowl and watched as he nibbled on my ankle. I can't say I regretted lastnight but I was nervous to find out if Rachel was.

"Hey" Rachel said timidly as she entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready" I replied motioning for her to sit.

We sat in silence for the majority of the meal as I mentally replayed lastnight's encounter in my head. I could still feel Rachel's touch and smell her wetness around me and it was driving me nuts. She let out a low moan and I looked at her blushing face.

"So we had sex lastnight" she said in a weird voice. I couldn't tell if she was asking or telling.

"Uh-"

She waved her hand.

"Its fine, we've done it before and technically we are married you know Quinn"

I played around with a piece of pineapple.

"That's not the problem Rach. You were in a relationship...and do you even like women? What are we even doing?"

She shrugged "I've never been with a girl before l now and I do miss Sam a lot. Being with you helps me forget just how messed up my life is right now. I don't want to lose that"

I let her words marinate in my brain a little before replying.

"So you're using me?"

"I wouldn't say using. It's just this is new territory and its not an altogether terrible thing to have sex with you. I mean, would you be opposed to us being in a friends with benefits type of thing?"

"I saw this conversation going so many different ways right now. Let's not tie our self down to anything right now. There's something you need to know before you decide you're interested in anything like that. Another photo of us is in the tabloids and I haven't seen it myself Tina told me about it"

She put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing today?"

I looked at my watch.

"I have to go to the office and pick up some equipment I'm working from home today. Then mama Lopez wants to go into the city so I'm taking her. What about you?"

"No doubt Puck is losing his mind. He hasn't spoken to me since Sam left but he's still my manager I have to go see him and Brittany . I'll meet you guys when I get some free time if I can"

"Goodluck with them, you need me to come with? That Noah guy will probably have a cow when he sees you" I said

"Who could blame him? Sam is his bestfriend and I hurt him. I have to deal with them both and Brittany. Plus the show's rehearsals will start again soon. Hey I have to go, I'll bring home dinner if you want" she suggested standing again. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Have a great day Q"

* * *

><p>I loved days like this; sitting around the house after cleaning, working on backing up some company files for one of my clients and just relaxing. As the computer did its thing I opened up my personal laptop to kill some time.<p>

As soon as it loaded I got a request to skype chat. I didn't recognize the person but clicked it anyway.

**Pixie Perfect: **Hey Gold...um you aren't Rachel.

A redheaded girl said as we stared at each other. I understood right then why I didn't recognize her.

**Golden:** No, I'm Quinn. Rachel's left for a meeting. I can take a message if you want though.  
><strong><br>****Pixie Perfect: **Yeah I know who you are. You're the chick that has been shacking up with my sister. I'm kidding it's nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Sugar and this little ray of sunshine is Shaylee

**Golden: **Nice to meet you Sugar. You're daughter is beautiful. Rachel talks about her a lot

Shaylee babbled at my mention of Rachel. She sat on Sugar's lap in a pink romper. Her features matched her mothers perfectly and I smiled at how happy she appeared.

**Pixie Perfect: **Yeah everyone thought she and Sam would be the ones to take this leap first but marriage wasn't on the cards for them; not for each other anyway. So Quinn, tell me about yourself.

I glanced at the files that were still transferring and back at Sugar. Our conversation continued on for Lord knows how long and I had to admit Sugar is a pretty cool chick. In a short time I fell in love with Shaylee and got to know Sugar and her husband Rory who joined us after some time.  
><strong><br>****Pixie Perfect: **- So we were on the stage and Rachel pinched Sam on his ass. I swear the noise he made was out of this world. It was their graduation after all. Our dads were beyond pissed.

My phone rang so I looked at it. I stifled a laugh and made a silencing motion for her and Rory to not keep any noise.

_**Hey Rach**_

**Pixie Perfect: **Hey Goldy.

Sugar yelled through the computer.

_**Is that my sister?**_

_**Yeah she and Rory popped by for a spell**_

I saw Rory put his hands by his mouth and walked away.  
><strong><br>**_**What are you talking about? Are they at the house?**_

I smiled and decided to stop playing with her.

_**I'm kidding you were signed in on Skype and Sugar started talking when I opened the laptop. How's your day going?**_

_**Its okay. I called to tell you I'm on my way to Puck's office with Brittany. Sam is coming back and we need to talk about some stuff before he gets in.**_

I furrowed my eyebrows and Sugar watched intently.

_**Are you okay? Do I need to do anything?**_

**Pixie Perfect: ****Quinn is she okay?**

Sugar asked worriedly. I held my finger up so she could give me a minute.

_**I'm fine, Brit is with me so it should be fine but I gave her you number just in case. Can you tell Squishy and Rory I said hi and I'll call her later?**_

_**Will do. I'll be here if you need me**_

_**Thanks**_

I hung up and ran my hand through my hair.

**Pixie Perfect: **Quinn?

Sugar asked. I looked up to see Shaylee gone along with Rory.

**Golden: **Sam is coming back to New York

**Pixie Perfect: **Is that why you look like you're about to throw up?

**Golden: **What do you mean?

She stared at me in silence for a moment.

**Pixie Perfect: **Wow, you don't see it either do you?

A loud cry came through the speakers and Sugar turned. Rory had Shaylee bouncing up and down slightly to calm her but it wasn't working.

**Babe I think she needs you **Rory said

**Pixie Perfect: **Quinn I should go. It was a pleasure meeting you and welcome to the family

I smiled slightly.  
><strong><br>****Golden:** Pleasure meeting you too and Rachel said she'll call you laterSugar gave thumbs up and disconnected the call.

"What don't I see?" I muttered to myself signing Rachel out of Skype.

**More to come soon. I think it was good Quinn meeting Sugar even if not face to face...next up Sam is back and shit gets complicated.**

**Specks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

****Hey guys here's a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long with the chapter but more to come soon I promise. All mistakes are mine and I apologize. I'm glad you guys like how its progressing.****

**Fire and Ice Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

"Have a seat ladies" Puck says in a weird tone. I chose to ignore it for the moment. Brittany smiled reassuringly at me and lapped her feet.

"Okay so we have to talk about this situation. Rachel and I have been talking and -"

"Let me just stop you there. The Rachel/Quinn 'situation' is under control. They decided that they will play house to the public eye and to everyone that knows better well they are allowed to think what they must. Against my better judgment I'm going along with this but I don't like it" Puck said adjusting his jacket.

"Its not your decision to make Noah" I said getting a little frustrated at his attitude.

"You're right; if it was this would've never happened" he said slamming his hands on his desk.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise and Brittany put her hand on my own.

"Puck ease up" she suggested.

"Why should I?" He asked

That's it!

"For one thing, you've been treating me like dirt since this happened. Less you forget that it is Sam and I that had to work this out not you"

"Yes Sam, the one who showed up at my house freaking out when we couldn't find you only to find out that you were married to someone else...a girl nonetheless. The same Sam who tried to be supportive as much as he could be but then decided to let you go because he could see that this back and forth between what you wanted and the world would hurt you. Forgive me if I'm not ready or willing to get to know the girl that destroyed my bestfriend"

I rolled my eyes and all calm had gone from me.

"You are so full of shit; how can you tell Sam and I were happy? If we were oh so happy would I have wanted to escape from the two of you in the first place? From the time we moved to New York it has been three people in this relationship. You, me and Sam and I never signed on for that. When I woke up next to Quinn you came to mind first because I knew that deep down you would be the one to cause chaos with this entire thing. I'm sorry Noah but I hurt Sam and I know I did and part of me will always love him but we were going to break up eventually and it would've been your fault. So instead of focusing on my mistakes take some responsibility for your actions because I sure as hell did" I said walking out of the office muttering something about meeting Brittany by my car.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I loved days like this. Hanging with Mama Lopez always brought me a sense of serenity. When my parents died she and the Changs have been more than there for me. They were already like parents to me and they took me in from the time I was a child but they were all amazing. We were finished the errands she had to take care of and judging but the looks she's been giving me all afternoon there was something she wanted to say. We were at a small restaurant on the outskirts of town and she sat across from me with the same look in her eyes.

"Mama Lopez, I've known you my whole life and there's something you want to say so just say it" I suggested

"Its nothing really Quinn, you're just different. It hasn't been a long time but you've changed a bit. You see there's something about you and I can't quite put my hand on it but you seem more contented than usual. I'm not complaining of course but I think it's great"

I reached across the table and took her hand in my own.

"I've never been one to complain and I adjust to my situations just fine but with Rachel its different. She was a complete stranger yet she brings a sense of crazy to my life that I didn't know I needed; as if San and T weren't crazy enough. I'm happy having a friend like her in my life" I replied

"You have feelings for her"

"I do not. We're just friends trying to make the best of a messed up situation"

Mama Lopez gave me a look that said she wasn't buying it.

"Whatever you say Quinnie"

* * *

><p>"Rach? Widdy?" I shouted closing the door behind me. The house was uncharacteristically quiet for when Rachel's home so I put my coat on the rack and wiped my shoes on the mat.<p>

"Rach?" I said again going further into the house. She had to be here because her car was in the driveway. I put the dish of lasagna Mama Lopez gave us for dinner and went towards the bedrooms. After our chores Mama Lopez insisted on making us dinner as a thank you for helping her out today. I stopped by Rachel's bedroom and knocked earning a loud bark from Widget.

"Hey buddy" I said as a blonde chick opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Quinn" she said. She was wearing one of Rachel's shorts and sweaters.

"Hi, yeah I'm Quinn" I said skeptically.

"I'm Brittany" she said putting her hand out to shake it. Widget ran towards me and licked my toe as Rachel came out of her room.

"Hey Quinn how was your day?" she said bypassing the Brittany girl to kiss my cheek.

"It was productive, Mama Lopez gave us lasagna" I replied still looking at Brittany.

Brittany noticed me observing her and smirked with a weird look on her face. She winked at me and put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh hey Quinn this is Brittany, my publicist / old college roommate / bestfriend. Brittany this is Quinn, my wife" she said smiling brightly at me.

"We met" Brittany replied. Rachel looked at us both with a strange look making Brittany laugh louder "I did open the bedroom door"

Rachel rolled her eyes and took both our hands. "I made Brittany skip work after our meeting with Puck so she could hang out with me. We were about to get something for dinner; one of our famous dinner a la randoms but since Mama Lopez sent us dinner how about the three of us crack open a bottle of wine and have some dinner?" Rachel suggested heading towards the kitchen leaving us both there.

"Yeah just let me wash up" I said. Brittany looked at me and her smiled disappeared.

"I don't know you Quinn but I know a lot about you from Rachel, I think you are pretty cool and you obviously care about her I can see it in your eyes. Hurt her and I will make your life a living hell" she said getting closer to me.

I smirked and walked closer to her. "I have no intentions to hurt her, and you have nothing to worry about. I know she's your friend and I could appreciate you wanting to stick up for her; but threaten me again, good intentions or not, and it won't end pretty" I said tensing my lips a bit in a fake kiss before walking away. I think out of all friends of Rachel's I've met this one is by far the funniest encounter i have had and she is the most interesting I've met. Before closing my door Brittany called my name. I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"I like you Quinn"

"I like you too Brittany" I said winking before I stepped into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple Days Later…<strong>

**RPOV**

"Hey you" Quinn said kissing my bare shoulder as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I smiled wrapping my foot tighter around her. We had plenty mornings like this but neither of us read too much into it.

"Hey yourself" I said kissing her cheek.

"Are you nervous about today?" she asked looking at me.

I shook my head no "I've been doing this show for a while and I live for the stage. Trust me when I say I can put my personal life aside to and do what I have to do"

"I wasn't talking about the show"

"Oh Sam, he's going to be there and he and I will talk. Trust me it's no big deal" I said pulling myself away from her.

"Hey I didn't mean to pry" she said regretfully. I chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It's all good Quinn; I have to go to the gym. I'll see you guys tonight?" I asked. Santana, Tina and Quinn insisted on coming to see my show and I got them put on the list. In my haste to get away from her and the direction our conversation I didn't realize that the sheet was wrapped around me and I pulled it off her.

"Well hello there" I said noting her nakedness. She got an evil look on her face and opened her legs a little.

"Come work out with me instead" she insisted pulling at the sheet.

"Be careful what you ask for" I said spreading her legs and making myself comfortable.

**i foresee a tad of drama in the next chapter. Lets wait and see**

**Specks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and alerts. here's a new chapter. More to come soon. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter****12**

**RPOV**

I pulled the door to my dressing room open to see Sam. He smiled a weak smile, his blonde hair longer than he usually kept it.

"Hey" I said not seeing him since he left me standing in front the Lopez house all those weeks ago.

"You were amazing; as usual" he said handing me a bouquet he held behind his back. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Come in" I said moving so he could come in and we could have a bit of privacy. "Thank you for the flowers" I said putting them next to the bunch I got from Quinn before the show.

"How have you been?" he asked sitting on the couch.

I shrugged moving to the mirror to remove the excess makeup from my face. Truth be told I didn't have an answer for him and he seemed to grasp this concept.

"Look Rach, I didn't come back to make your life any more difficult. I want to do the right thing here; I still work for you after all, for now at least"

"For now?" I asked turning to face him.

He nodded "I'm moving back to Lima for good. I came back here so we could work out stuff with the apartment and so I could pack and pick your replacement"

"Think we should sell the apartment?" I asked still looking at him. I could see the hurt I instilled on him. His usual boyish looks were replaced by someone who aged years in a such a little time.

"Let me ask you something. Did you ever love me?" he asked coming to stand behind me. I turned back to the mirror not wanting to catch his gaze which I ended up doing in his reflection.

"How could you ask me something like that? Of course I loved you, I always did and I always will but even you have to admit that things with us weren't the same when we left Lima things changed between us. It wasn't us anymore, it was me you and Puck and I started to feel like it was the three of us in the relationship rather than you and I and by the end of it I needed to get away from you both and that's how I met Quinn. I will always love you Sam but I stopped being in love with you a long time ago and it really isn't fair to either of us to try to make it work if we're going to be the way we were"

I saw the redness around his eyes and immediately felt really shitty. He smiled at my reflection and turned me around in my chair.

"I was trying"

"I know" I replied putting my hand on his face. He bent to my level and looked into my eyes for a long time.

"Come visit me when you're in Lima?" he whispered. I put our foreheads together as my hand creeped to the back of his neck.

"Definitely. You deserve to be happy Sam I'm really sorry that I couldn't be that person for you but you'll find her soon. I know it and even then she won't be good enough for you" I said kissing his cheek.

"Quinn isn't good enough for you" he said seriously.

"Maybe not, but she's what I think I need right now"

He stiffened in my embrace and I waited patiently for his response. "She better treat you right or I'll get whoever is replacing me to kick her butt"

I brushed his lips with my own before letting him go. "I need to talk to you about that" I said before explaining just what I had on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Dude your wife is hella talented" Santana said looking at the playbill again. I nodded in agreement. I've heard her singing around the house but it was never anything like tonight. She managed to captivate an entire audience with her powerful performance and it helped that her costars were just as great.

"She is pretty awesome" I heard Tina say locking eyes with a guy on the other end of the theatre.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Is she really eyefucking a guy in a theatre?" she asked nudging Tina who looked at her frustrated.

"Go talk to him then and stop undressing him from way over here" I said she looked at us both and winked before turning to go to him.

"I swear. I'm the only normal one of us" Santana said

I chuckled and Tina turned around "There's no way in hell that's true" she said disappearing into the crowd of people trying to get out of the theater.

"Whatever, where's Rachel? I'm hungry" she said patting her stomach.

"When are you not hungry?" I asked making my way to the backstage.

"When I'm having sex" she said shrugging. I shook my head and told her I'll be right back.

Walking backstage was a privileges being the wife of one of the stars got you. I got directions to Rachel's changing room and walked there to see if she was ready to go so Santana could stop complaining.

I walked to the door about to knock when I heard a slightly raised voice.

"Are you stupid?" the male asked then I heard Rachel's voice.

"I'm not stupid I just don't think I need a security detail anymore. I'm not living in the city anymore and you won't be here so what's the point of having one. The show will be over soon and I'll be back in Lima for a few months it makes no sense"

"Rachel its reckless"

"Sam…." There was silence and I heard ruffling as if there was a struggle.

I opened the door not bothering to knock to see them standing there; Rachel barely in the arms of Sam and his tongue down her throat.

"I-I'm sorry, just came to see if you were ready" I said turning and walking awake feeling a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. I went back to the VIP seating where Santana sat with her phone in hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately. I shook my head and sat next to her.

"Nothing" she gave me a look saying she knew I was lying. "Just drop it" I said looking away.

"It's dropped"

"Okay so details; his name is Tristan, he's 28, he is a teacher and his brother/roommate is the guy that was all up on your woman on stage. We're going out tomorrow" she said smiling, all proud of her self. She noticed both our facial expressions and raised an eyebrow "What happened here?"

Before either of us could say anything Rachel came towards us and she wasn't alone.

"Hey" I whispered not meeting either of their gazes.

"Take good care of her" Sam said before looking at her one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said before walking away.

I'm pretty sure Santana and Tina could sense the awkwardness between Rachel and I.

"Quinn I – "

"Where do you guys want to eat?" I asked changing the subject.

"Somewhere close" Santana said. Rachel slung her bag on the other side of her and took the hand that I held out for her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"No need to apologize Rach" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I had just gotten home from my final dealings with Sam and our real estate agent. I told her to sell the apartment and give Sam 60% of what was made. He insisted on going 50/50 but I told him considering he was going to be out of a job and moving home it was the least I could do for him.

I didn't bother to greet Quinn when I got in. Brittany was arranging to have my stuff brought to me in a couple of days when Sam's stuff was all packed up. Since Puck and I weren't on speaking terms at the moment she's been the go between for us. I assumed Widget was with Quinn in some part of the house so I stripped my jacket and shoes off and curled under the blanket pulling it over my head.

Another chapter of my life was officially closed today and while I knew I would miss Sam and our fun together it was the right thing to do. Seeing him for the first time last week made me know for sure that this was the right move for us. Quinn has been amazing throughout this entire thing and it was great having a friend like her in my life. I sighed loudly and rolled pulling the blanket off my head. I was having surprisingly conflicting emotions because I finally felt free, yet a pang of guilt for stringing Sam along for so long made me feel really shitty.

A knock came on my door and it twisted open. I felt Widget jump onto the bed and settle on the side closest to the door. I didn't turn to acknowledge Quinn but I felt the dip in the bed. She was sitting.

"Wanna talk about it or do you need time alone?" she asked

"Maybe just a little time" I whispered my voice cracking.

Quinn leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Take all the time you need. Come on Widdy" she said when I turned.

"He can stay if he wants" I said. She smiled a small smile and nodded leaving Widget and I on the bed. "Hey Quinn?"

She turned to look at me from the door way.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not pushing me to talk about this" I replied.

"You come to me when you're ready Rach. I'll be here"

I nodded and she closed the door behind her.

My wife was actually pretty cool.

**More to come soon. **

**Just an announcement some of you who read my other stories will notice I have removed some of them. They aren't gone forever I just took them down so I can focus on these ones but when I'm feeling re-inspired I will continue with those ones. Forgive me those of you who were enjoying them. **

**Specks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my loves...new chapter. A lot more bubbly chapter as well with lots of cuteness and some slight nudity. More to come soon and its unedited so forgive any mistakes. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 13**

**3 Weeks Later**

**RPOV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I can't believe you're here" I said pulling the door open and jumping up and down.

Sugar laughed and jumped into Rachel's hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked setting her on her feet and turning my attention to Shaylee in Quinn's arms. I squinted my eyes and looked at her.

"Surprise" Sugar said "Now move and let me see this awesome house, Quinn you got Shay?" she asked looking to her side to.

Shaylee dribbled a little with her babbling and Quinn nodded "We're good, you and Rach go look around"

"Uh babe a little help" Rory said from Quinn's car with the bags in the trunk.

Sugar rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Go with Quinn, I'll help Rory"

"Put the stuff in my room, I'll take the other guest room, it doesn't have a bathroom" Quinn said pulling her face away from Shaylee's hands.

"Nah we don't want to inconvenience you" Sugar said. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys take my room, I use Quinn's bathroom anyway so it'll be fine" I said running out to Rory. He grinned dropping the bag to the ground and coming up to me and hugging me.

"Shorty" he said kissing my cheeks "I missed you" he said lifting me up in the air and twirling me around.

"I missed you to bro" I said kissing one of his cheeks. "Lets get this stuff in the house shall we?" he said handing me the baby's stuff.

* * *

><p>I was curled up into the couch with the television on when someone dropped into me.<p>

"Feels good to be stateside" Sugar said sitting next to me and curling up in my side. I put my arm around her and lowered the volume on the television.

"I don't know how you and Quinn kept in contact or how you guys managed this without me knowing but this is amazing. I'm so glad you're here Squishy"

"Me too. You know Quinn is a pretty decent chick and Shaylee loves her. I don't know what it is but we both know my child doesn't like everyone"

I chuckled and ran my hand through her hair. These past couple of weeks were as uneventful as they could get. I tried not to think about Sam at the same time I was balancing not shutting Quinn out completely and she has been amazing.

It was no rush for me to sleep with her or talk about things. She allowed me to do things on my own and I got to a few things about her in the process.

Rory came into the living room with damp hair and a shorts and wife beater.

"Hey, I'm heading to bed. Night" he said winking at Sugar who turned to me grinning. I groaned and tried to get the image out of my head.

"Do not have sex in my room" I said warning them. They both laughed and Sugar disappeared with Rory.

Quinn walked into the living room at that time and looked back.

"You know they're going to have sex in your room right?"

I covered my ears and screamed la la la as Widget jumped onto the far end of the couch. In all the excitement of today he refused to leave Quinn's side.

"Don't remind me" I said pulling her onto the couch. She smiled at me brightly.

"You brought my sister here" I said stating the obvious. She nodded.

"I did, figured you needed a little Sugar time since you've been so down lately and I can see how much Shaylee lights up your world" she said. Rory and I put Shaylee's crib in the spare room next to Quinn's as a proxy nursery.

I took the hand closest to my own and squeezed it.

"Thank you so much Quinn"

"Anything for you Rachel"

* * *

><p>I jumped out of my sleep around 5:30am for some unknown reason and Quinn wasn't next to me. I assumed she must have been in the bathroom so I went to check on Shaylee who wasn't in her crib. Panic set in me so I ran to the living room where I saw the most adorable thing ever.<p>

Quinn sat in the chair with her feet stretching across the couch and Shaylee was on her chest with both her hands stretched on either side of Quinn who had one hand protectively on her. Widget slept on the floor below and soft music played from the television. I went in search of my phone and returned to take a picture.

The flash made Shaylee squirm a little but Quinn started rubbing her back and she settled back down. I sat in the other chair and watched the sun rise.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I like Rachel's family. Her sister is even more fun to talk to in person and Rory may be quiet but we get along pretty fine considering we haven't known each other very long. I think Shaylee was my favorite from the moment I set eyes on her at the airport and she smiled at me I knew we would bond (if that's possible with a baby). Rachel and I agreed to share a room while the others were here so they could be comfortable in the other guest rooms. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but I sat at my desk with my tablet working on a couple reports for work.

Around 2:30 I was on my way to the kitchen for a glass of juice when I heard Shaylee's babbling. She was sitting in the light of her night light playing with her toes.

"Hey little lady. What are you doing up?" I asked pulling her little toe. She giggled and stretched her hands up to me. I took her into my arms and walked out of the room into the kitchen. I set her in her high chair and took out some juice and handed it to her. I took the other and we went into the living room bypassing the coffee table.

She started squirming so I shushed her and turned the television on.

"What shall we watch little one?" I said turning to different channels. When nothing but infomercials came on I switched to an external I had hooked up and put some jazz on.

"How's this?" I asked looking at her in my lap.  
>About 15 minutes later Shaylee crawled up my body onto my chest putting her hand in my hair and resting her head there.<p>

She gripped my shirt again with her free hand and sighed a little as her breath evened out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later...<strong>

Shaylee started crying from a far and I jumped up looking around to see where she was. She and Rachel were on the floor and Rachel was trying to shush her.

"Its okay baby girl" Rachel said bouncing her up and down.

"Is she okay?" I asked with a sense of alarm in me.

"She's fine, its probably just breakfast time. Gonna get her some breakfast. I let you sleep in because I figured you never went to sleep last night so you could go to bed if you want I'll stay with her. Squishy and Rory are still asleep; I'm assuming the jet lag set in"

"Yeah 6 hour flights will do that to you" I said stretching. Rachel got off the floor and I blew a kiss at Shaylee who looked at me as if I was being weird. "Breakfast time for the little human" I said getting up and following them to the kitchen.

Shaylee started babbling loudly and incoherently, Rachel put her in the high chair and went over to the fridge taking out ingredients for breakfast. She handed me one of Shaylee's baby food containers and I went for a spoon.

Widget came padding into the room over to Rachel.

"Hey buddy, where were you?" she asked looking down to him

"Lets see what Aunty Rach has here for you little one" I said looking at the bottle. It read peachy porridge and I raised an eyebrow. Undoing it I took a whiff and took a bit of it out with my finger.

"Rach this tastes like shit" I said not wanting to give it to her. Rachel came around to the table and took it from me.

"Just feed it to her" she said taking some of it out on the spoon. Shaylee opened her mouth willingly then spit it back out and looked at me as if pleading me to help her.

"Rachhhhh she doesn't like it" I whined not being able to see her suffer like this.

Rachel rolled her eyes putting the bottle on the table and raising her hand in the air. "Fine! You could pick something for her to eat" she said walking back to the counter. I looked at Shaylee and smiled.

"No worries little one, I'll fix you something nice"

"It has to be vegan" Rachel said looking up at me.

"Yeah I know, Rory told me" I said walking over to the fridge. "Is she allergic to anything?"

Rachel closed one eye. "Grapefruits"

"Noted"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"I just want to be the first to say, I love your wife" Rory said

"Agreed" Sugar said putting the diaper on the baby

I rolled my eyes and smiled. They woke up about two hours ago give or take to find Shaylee fed, bathed and asleep all done by Quinn and I. Well, I bathed her anyway. Quinn gets along great with my family and even better with my niece. I've seen her with kids before but this is a whole new side of Quinn Fabray and I have to admit I love it.

"I think she's pretty awesome" I said sitting on my bed.

"Yes, we know you do" Rory said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and he picked Shaylee up.

"I know better than to get between you two lovely ladies; Mrs. Flanagan I will take our lovely little girl here to the living room and you two can talk it up" he leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

"Love you two" Sugar whispered.

"We love you too. Say bye bye mommy and Aunty Rach" I replied making kissing noises.

Rory rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Sugar started disposing of Shaylee's dirty diaper.

"How are you really?" she asked "and saying you're fine would be a lie. I can see it in your eyes Rach, you're torn about something and its worrying"

I folded one of the shirts on the bed and looked at the floor, she bent down in front of me and took my hand.

"Look, I'm here for a week and I'm always here for you night and day you know that but if something is bothering you so much that you don't even realize how much turmoil you're in then you need to talk about it. If not to me then talk to Rory or Brit or someone"

"I used to talk to Noah but now things with us are all screwed up. I've been keeping to myself when Sam left couple weeks ago because Puck hates me and Sam thinks Quinn will hurt me. Its just too much and she's been so amazing about all of this. She hasn't pushed me to talk or anything and I appreciate the space but I don't want her to think that I'm blowing her off or anything. I love being her friend and this must be just as hard for her, I don't want to hurt anymore people. I can't"

"You know what daddy would say?" she asked smiling sweetly. "Come home, take a load off"

I nodded knowing that's exactly what he thinks I should do and maybe he was right, I think I need some time off from the city and away from the press and pressures of my life.

"You're right" I said putting my hand on her head. "The show ends this week"

"So you're coming home for a while?" she asked me. I nodded and she squealed delighted even though I planned to go to Lima after the show.

"So tell me about the sex between you and Quinn and don't even try denying it" she said folding her feet and making herself comfortable on the floor. I rolled eyes and threw a pillow at her.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"You're pretty good with Shay" Rachel said taking her shirt off and tossing it into the hamper. I cringed a little and got over it.

"I love kids, what can I say and she reminds me of you" I said "she smiles a lot and you…well you used to" I trailed off

She came over to me in her bra and shorts, she put her hand on my stomach and I put my hands on her hips.

"I'm really sorry, I just need some time" she said.

"I know, its perfectly okay. I don't mind being here for you Rach, I like you and I want you to be happy again" I said just above a whisper.

She came close to me and kissed my lips. "I love how attentive you are to me and I will never be able to repay you"

I pulled her closer kissing her again. "Come to bed with me"

She started to pull away but I laughed "I meant to sleep, I'm tired as hell and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be awake with Shaylee again at 3" I replied pulling her to bed. "Come on" I said pouting.

She kissed my pout and pulled one of the shirts from my dresser.

"To sleep my dear" she said wrapping her foot around me. "Oh Quinn, I need to tell you something"

I felt my eyes closing down but turned to her in the darkness of the light; glad I didn't have to worry about rolling on Widget because he slept in Shaylee's room under the crib. I groaned an answer.

"I'm...it can wait. Go to sleep" she said kissing my nose.

**So what did you think? Have a great week everyone and for goodness sake spread a smile to someone you never know who may need it.**

**Specks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys...here's a new update. Let me know what you think. Its unedited so forgive me. This chapter goes out to Blake because I got this idea from you :P**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 14**

**QPOV**

As I suspected when 3am hit I was awake and so was Shaylee. This was the third night that we had this routine and if I was being honest I didn't mind as much as one would think. On the second night she sat on the floor on a huge blanket I bought her with Widget at her side as they played with one of her toys; that is until she hit him with the toy and he ran off towards the bedrooms. I laid on her other side with my laptop open. I often balanced the books for the club as a second to Santana and she was pretty adamant on having a second and third pair of eyes and since her, Tina and I invested together the three of us shared this responsibility.

Shaylee came over to me so I closed the file and pulled her closer.

"Wanna watch an old cartoon with me? Its got singing and a beautiful mermaid and a handsome prince; he reminds me of your daddy" she babbled incoherently and it on anyway letter he prop on my shoulder for support while sitting between me and the laptop.

20 minutes into the movie Shaylee was clapping at the scene showing and giggling when every Sebastian had a mishap. I yawned and Shaylee turned to look at me and I shrugged.

"I'm fine, watch the cartoon" I insisted nudging her shoulder slightly. She yawned too and turned back to the movie.

"I really hope my child doesn't become an insomniac" Sugar said rubbing her eyes as she walked into the living room. She sank down next to us and Shaylee held her hands out for her.

"I think she's still on Irish hours" I replied turning the laptop screen enough for them to see it.

"And what about you? Why don't you sleep?"

I shrugged not wanting to admit that the reason was Rachel. Sugar wasn't buying it and made a more than highly accurate assumption. "Is Rachel squirming a lot in her sleep?"

"How did you know?" I asked

"When I first got adopted I used to sleep in Rachel's bed because I was scared and whenever something was bothering her she would squirm and scream and kick. She used to get these horrible dreams sometimes and our dads had to take us both to therapy; me because I wasn't adjusting well and her because she never said what was wrong" Shaylee pointed to Sebastian again and giggled at the television and I looked at Sugar.

"I never know what to say to her" I admitted.

"You don't need to say anything; you're doing everything you need to do. This is something she needs to work out on her own. Her life has changed drastically she went from being in a heterosexual relationship to not only having sex with a female but to being married to one. That's more than enough to mess with someone's head the way you two did it. She cares about you Quinn, know that first and foremost she does care about you but she has to adjust to someone who has been in her life since she was 15 being gone and her bestfriend from the time we were kids not speaking to her because of that person being gone" Sugar said

I looked at the time and left the girls with the laptop.

"I'm going for a run" I said after making a bottle of formula for Shaylee.

Going into the bedroom Rachel and the bed cover were tangled pretty decently. I walked over to my drawer and removed a pair of running shorts and an old college sweater. I went to the closet pulled the closest pair of sneakers towards me and my iPod from the nightstand and walked into the bathroom so I wouldn't disrupt Rachel's sleep. As I closed the bathroom door Rachel turned in bed so I walked over to her side and kissed her forehead.

"See you later" I whispered

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I walked into the garage where Quinn did most of her work when she was working from home. "Hey are you busy?" I asked Quinn. She looked up from the system she was working on.

"Nah not at all; I'm installing some things on this computer for one of my customers. What's up?" she asked

I handed her the bottle of water I brought for her and sat on the bench she kept there. She took a sip of the water and put her tools down to give me her undivided attention. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get into her way. I took a minute to look at her and what she had been wearing. She wore shorts sitting on a yoga mat and a matching tank top with a picture of Winnie the Pooh on the front. I chuckled at the tank top because she made Sugar dress Shaylee in a similar top.

"You know the show is ending tomorrow night right?" I asked not wanting to stall anymore.

Quinn nodded and waited for me to continue. "I've been thinking a lot recently and I think I need some time away from New York. You are a great person Quinn and I love that you've been here for me all these weeks, but I need a vacation. So I'm going to Lima for a while" I said hoping to convey that she wasn't the reason I was leaving.

Quinn shrugged and looked back to the computer. "I kinda figured you would do that" she said

"You did?" I asked being the one to be shocked.

"Yeah, New York caused you a lot of hurt and I'm part of that hurt. It makes sense that you would need space away from everything, me included and I get it. I'm actually surprised you didn't do it earlier. I think it's a good idea for you but I worry that seeing Sam in Lima may cloud your judgment and you may be even more emotionally confused"

I pulled myself to the ground on the yoga mat next to her.

"I don't need time away from you; I'm going because I need space away from the city, Puck and the Broadway Rachel. If I thought you would come I would invite you in a heartbeat but I don't know if you would want what we have to be on that level. You have helped me, even if it doesn't seem that way you have. You always seem to know what to say or do to make me feel better. I want to get in touch with me again and figure out who I am and what I want and I can't do that with the media on my every move" I tried to explain.

She put her arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I get it. The time in Lima should help you. You'll be with your family and friends" she said smiling. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I hope you realize by now I feel as if you are a part of my family as short a space of time we have had together. I get a comforting feeling with you that I don't get with anyone else and I appreciate it"

* * *

><p><strong>Four Weeks Later<strong>

**QPOV**

I hated flying. I tried to explain that to Rachel but she doesn't get my distrust of airplanes. How people trust those things, I will never know. Thank god for trains or I swear I wouldn't be here but whatever I'm here now. I grabbed my bags and the carrier, stepping off the train. I walked saw Rachel standing with a sign saying Mrs. Fabray – Berry with a photo of Widget stuck to it. She grinned when our eyes met and I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Hey you" I said walking to her. I dropped my bags and dog carrier to the ground and pulled her close to me. Our lips connected in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much" she whispered when we eventually pulled away from each other.

"We're together now, I'm here now" I said kissing her nose then her forehead. She grabbed the carrier talking to Widget and I laughed following her with my bags. It didn't feel like a month since I last saw her, since I last kissed her. She stopped in front of a red car and turned to me.

"Hey you okay?" she asked letting Widget out of his cage and into the backseat of the car. I nodded.

"I just missed you" I said

She came over to me and ran her hand through my hair, pulling me closer. "I missed you too. I can't believe you're here"

"Believe it" I whispered putting our foreheads together "what are we doing first?" I asked putting my bags into the trunk.

We got into the car and she turned the engine over. "You'll see" she said winking at me seductively.

**Aight so here's what I'm thinking, the next chapter will explain what happened in those four weeks that are missing. Feel free to come to any assumptions you want as I know some of you have and share them with me if you want. I am already started on the newest chapter and its coming along fine.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Specks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I dedicate this chapter to Blake because she gave me the idea for this direction and I promise you now. You will like where it leads. Some of you (like Blake) might be pissed at first but its all going to make for an even more interesting story. Its unedited so any mistakes are mine. Oh um guys my using four weeks earlier means the chapter is starting with Rachel leaving. Everything that happened in this chapter happened before Rachel picked her up. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 15**

**Four Weeks Earlier**

**QPOV**

"Are you sure you have everything?" I asked Rachel. We were standing at the check-in line at the airport with Sugar and Rory ahead of us with Shaylee. Rachel nodded looking all over for something. I looked in my bag and took out what she was looking for. She smiled and took them graciously.

"You left them on the nightstand" I said

She laughed and looked down to the floor. Earlier this week when she said she was leaving I was okay with it but now, seeing her, looking to leave I didn't want her to go. I couldn't tell her this however so I kept my peace and let her go.

"Thank you, you're always looking out for me" she said kissing my cheek. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks looked away. We chose this early in the morning to avoid being seen by too many people; which was fine with me because having Shaylee around screwed with my sleep cycle. Rachel held my hand in hers and brought it up to her mouth.

"Take care of yourself and Widdy" she said.

"I always do. W-He'll miss you" I stuttered tapping Sugar on the shoulder and she turned with Shaylee in her hands. Shaylee reached out for me, so I took her into my arms while Rachel, Rory and Sugar continued in the line.

"I need you to do me a favor little lady" I whispered into her ear "take care of your auntie okay? Always make her smile"

Shaylee babbled and clapped her hands together in agreement. I pulled her in for a hug, knowing I'll miss her almost as much as her aunt when they left. A couple of minutes later the everyone was finished with the check-in. I looked at them and handed Shaylee to Rory. Sugar asked me to take a walk to the gift shop with her, saying something about chocolate for her dad.

"What's up?" I asked handing taking a pack of gum off the rack.

"I wanted to make you a promise if you did something for me" she said

"Anything" I said without hesitation.

"I'll take care of her" she said I nodded waiting to hear what she wanted me to do for her. "Promise me that you won't hurt her. I love my sister and I see how you look at her and although neither of you realize just how much you like each other it will happen and soon. I want you to promise not to hurt her; she's had enough bullshit in her life. Be good to her"

I looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "Your sister is one of the most important things to me. I will always be there for her" I said into her ear.

"Squish we gott-" Rachel started pushing the door open. Sugar and I pulled apart and looked at her. I felt a smile creeping to my cheeks.

"We have to go" she said to her sister. We exited the store and Sugar walked ahead of us, leaving Rachel and I to talk.

"Gonna tell me what that was about?" Rachel asked. I shook my head and offered her gum. She refused so I took her hand into mine as we approached the others. She looked at our hands and smiled brightly.

"Call me when you land?" I asked she nodded.

"Quinn I'm actually going to miss you" Rory said walking towards us. I gave him a hug and kissed Shaylee's forehead "See you soon little lady, remember what we talked about" I said to her. Her hand touched my cheek and she leaned in to me.

"I know" I said kissing her again. Rachel and Rory looked at me like I was going crazy but I rolled my eyes and winked at Shaylee. Sugar shook from a couple feet away where Rory and Shaylee met her with their bags. Rachel and I stood by the entrance for the departure lounge.

"I wish you were coming" she whispered. I put her forehead to my own and looked into her eyes. "You'll see me sooner than you think" I said kissing her nose.

"Promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"I promise" I replied connecting our lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Earlier<strong>

**RPOV**

I loved Lima, truly. Coming home to spend time with my fathers was always refreshing, especially after the year I've been having. I spent the first week trying to convince them that I made the right decision for me but they were yet to see it. They, of course a little biased to Sam because of our history; that and the fact that they knew nothing about Quinn.

Sugar and Rory tried to reassure them that Quinn was a good girl but they have always been the 'see it for themselves' type.

I just came from dinner with everyone to talk to Quinn on our Skype date. I logged in and saw that she was online, as usual. I crossed my legs in the bed as the call came through.

**Quinn: Berry! **

**Golden: Fabray!**

**Quinn: You look sick, you okay?**

**Golden: I do feel a little run down but nothing to freak out about. How are you?**

**Quinn: I'm fine, we miss having you here and I still wake up at 3am to see if Shay is awake. How did I become so attached to her in a week?**

**Golden: She is my niece you know, it's genetic **

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to look at something. She bent over and I could see her ass staring back at me.

**Golden:** **Quinn what the hell are you doing?** I asked still staring at her ass. She came back to the screen and I smiled brightly.

**Quinn: Look who showed up. **Widget tried to get out of her arms, squirming to crawl onto the laptop.

**Golden: Hey boy, how are you. I miss you so much. Are you keeping an eye on mama?**

Widget gave me a loud bark so I took it as a yes and pressed my fingers to my lips then to his furry face. She put him on the bed behind her and looked back at me. We started talking about our days and she asked me how Shaylee was doing and about Lima in general. I had been taking pictures for her and she's been getting to know the place based on them.

**Quinn: Seriously Rach, you sure you're okay? You look a little pale.**

**Golden: Quinn you worry too much**

She really does worry more than she should. I thought listening to her talk about the fight she and Santana had about Widget. I find it hilarious that Santana got Widget as a gift for Quinn, yet neither of them could stand each other. Quinn went on and on and I thought about how I've been feeling lately. If Quinn could see it over Skype then my dads had to have some suspicions of their own.

I pushed the thought to the back of mind when Quinn move on to buying something she saw that she thought Shaylee would like. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with a few strands on the side of her face. I smiled at her when she stopped and cocked her head looking at me.

**Quinn: What?** She asked

**Golden: You're beautiful** I answered

She laughed and looked down.

**Quinn: I'm here sitting in pajamas, my hair is a mess and you think I'm beautiful?"** she asked biting her lip.

**Golden: I think you're beautiful because you make my heart flutter when I think about you and the things we do, you're beautiful because your soul is pure and you see the good in people**

She closed her eyes and looked down.

**Quinn: Rachel, I wish you were here right now. I want to kiss** you she said just above a whisper. I placed a kiss to my fingers and rested it on her virtual lips.

**Golden: I think I'm falling in love with you** I whispered not too sure she heard me.

**Quinn: Me too** she whispered back…nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Hours Earlier<strong>

**RPOV**

My door flung open and a head of red hair came rushing in. Sugar closed the door quickly behind her and locked the door.

"Did you get them?" I asked looking at the plastic bag in her hand she tossed it towards the bed and took a seat next to it.

"Daddy almost caught me but I managed to evade him as much as I could. Dad was busy feeding Shay" she said. Our fathers were downstairs with the baby. They absolutely adored their grandchild.

I walked into the bathroom with the huge bottle of water and the bag.

…

**3 Hours Later**

**QPOV**

I was driving home from work. Fixed two computers today, went to the bar to order some alcohol and I did some shopping. I miss Rachel more than I would like to admit but its crazy without her in the house and I'm pretty sure Widget feels it too.

I had one more stop to make to get Widget's dog food when my phone rang. Usually I don't answer the phone when I'm driving but it kept on ringing and ringing. I pulled to the side of the road and picked it out of my bag to see Rachel's face on my screen.

_**Rach?**_

_**Quinn its Sugar, where are you? **_She asked. She sounded really weird on the phone. I got out of the car.

_**I'm on my way home, what's wrong?**_

_**Is there any way you can come here to Lima?**_ Sugar asked

I breathed out wondering what the hell was going on.

_**Sugar, what happened? **_I asked wondering what the hell happened and who was hurt. I got back into my car and headed straight for the house.

_**Please, just try **_

_**Give me an hour to make my plans and I'll call you back**_

_**Thanks Quinn. She needs you.**_

**I already started writing the next chapter and its going to be funny, heart breaking, touching, you guys are going to love it. I already do. **

**Specks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I wanted you to have this for the Holidays. I'm still a little iffy with the updating so I'm sorry but don't expect too many updates from me. On the plus side, I'm writing again so maybe we'll get to see some more updates. **

**Any mistakes are mine and I apologize. Happy Holidays and Happy reading :)**

**_Previously on Fire and Ice_**  
><strong><em>QPOV<em>**

**_I hated flying. I tried to explain that to Rachel but she doesn't get my distrust of airplanes. How people trust those things, I will never know. Thank god for trains or I swear I wouldn't be here but whatever I'm here now. I grabbed my bags and the carrier, stepping off the train. I walked saw Rachel standing with a sign saying Mrs. Fabray - Berry with a photo of Widget stuck to it. She grinned when our eyes met and I couldn't help but reciprocate._**

**_"Hey you" I said walking to her. I dropped my bags and dog carrier to the ground and pulled her close to me. Our lips connected in a passionate kiss._**

**_"I missed you so much" she whispered when we eventually pulled away from each other._**

**_"We're together now, I'm here now" I said kissing her nose then her forehead. She grabbed the carrier talking to Widget and I laughed following her with my bags. It didn't feel like a month since I last saw her, since I last kissed her. She stopped in front of a red car and turned to me._**

**_"Hey you okay?" she asked letting Widget out of his cage and into the backseat of the car. I nodded._**

**_"I just missed you" I said_**

**_She came over to me and ran her hand through my hair, pulling me closer. "I missed you too. I can't believe you're here"_**

**_"Believe it" I whispered putting our foreheads together "what are we doing first?" I asked putting my bags into the trunk._**

**_We got into the car and she turned the engine over. "You'll see" she said winking at me seductively._**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 16 **

**RPOV**

"Rach, Sugar sounded pretty upset when she called can you please tell me what's wrong?" Quinn pleaded. Things were so messed up right now and I have no idea how to even attempt to get this out.

"Quinn I have something to tell you and I want to tell you before we go to the house. My dads will be home by the time we get there and they don't know yet. Only my sister knows" she said

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and continued to look at me. I reached across the dashboard and took her hand in my own.

"I'm going to pull over here so we can talk" I said pulling over to the side of the road near the lake we used to hang out by after glee club.

I got out of the car opening the back door for Widget and walking around to Quinn's side. She was bent next to the puppy giving him a treat. I smiled in adoration, when she looked at me. She stood and walked closer to me. Her hands rested comfortably on my hips and she pulled me closer to her.

"I missed touching you" she whispered into my ear. I kissed her cheek and rested my head on her chest. Sighing at how comfortable this felt I felt myself shaking.

"Rach, its okay. Whatever it is, we can handle it. I'm here. I'm never leaving your side" she said reassuringly.

I pulled away when I heard her telling Widget to stay away from the water.

"I'm pregnant" I said, deciding to get this out.

She continued to hold onto me, only turning me to look into my eyes.

"What? How? When? What?"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

My head was reeling. What the fuck? I obviously couldn't have done this. I tried to think back in my mind just how long Rachel and I were living together etc etc.

"We've known each other around 2 and half months. Up until then, I was with Sam and well as you can imagine we were still doing stuff together"

"Did you go to the doctor?" I asked still holding on to her.

"No, I literally found out hours ago. Sugar called you a few hours after I took the tests and I needed you" she said suppressing tears "I know you didn't sign on for this Quinn and its already complicated being what we are. I mean we haven't even been on a date. I understand if you can't handle this. I-"

"Rachel. I am a nerd, I prefer to spend all my time playing with computers, than talking to people and I promise you if I didn't grow up with Santana and Tina I probably wouldn't have the social skills I possess. When my parents died things started going south with me and the relationship I was in ended. The girls have been trying to get me to meet someone which failed so they got me Widdy and then one night you walked into my life and I feel different. I act all clingy with you because you are the first person who has gotten to know me in 6 years and I am willing to do anything for you because you help me everyday by just being. I'm here for you in whatever capacity. You are my wife after all and I to the world it may mean one thing, but for me it means commitment, to you, to the baby, to us"

"Quinn. I'm scared. I don't know what will happen when I tell Sam and my dads and when everyone finds out. I'm scared" we sat on the grass watching Widget dig for something or the other.

"Don't feed the fear. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to" I said putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Guess we have to talk to Sam first?" I asked

"You'll go with me?" She asked sniffling.

I rolled my eyes because she didn't even have to ask "if you want me to"

"So you want to talk to him today?"

"I just want to relish in the fact that you and Widdy are here right now"

"Annnnnnnnnd I get to see Shaylee" I said grinning widely. Rachel laughed loudly.

"Yes, then there's that" she added "for the record I don't think you're too clingy. You're just sweet and you've been here for me while I was having a hard time. I'll repay the favor. I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

****"Quinn!" Rory said opening the door to his house.

"Hey! Where is she?' Quinn asked hugging him. He laughed and pointed to the living room. Quinn went in the direction and out of sight.

"Hey Ro"

"Your wife is going to spoil my kid" he said regarding the bags she lugged into the living room.

"You could bet on it" I replied walking to the entrance of the living room to see Quinn on the play mat with Sugar and Shaylee. Shaylee was hugging the teddy bear Quinn brought from New York for her and I wondered just how she managed to get those things for her, in such a short space of time. Sugar winked at me from the floor and did a little head nod towards Quinn. I rolled my eyes at her antics towards Quinn.

"She's here" she mouthed to me excitedly. I knew my sister, that smile can't mean anything good for me. Lord knows how my dads were going to handle this new, much less how Sam was going to take it.

* * *

><p>"You're WHAT?" Sam asked sitting on the couch. He put his hand over his forehead and I was happy as hell that I suggested Quinn let me do this on my own in the end. Sam hadn't moved from the position he was in for a while so I leaned forward and poked his foot with my own.<p>

"I'm pregnant, I know things with us are hard enough but I want you to know, I intend to keep this baby and you can see him or her as much as you want. I want you to be a part of this child's life but you don't have to be; I just think you had a right to know"

Sam finally moved his hand so I could see his face. He looked conflicted, which I understood. "Quinn said she's okay with whatever I want to do"

"You told Quinn? You told Quinn before you told me?" he asked getting upset.

"Sam, she's my wife, of course I told her"

"Can you leave now? I-I-I-I need to think about this" he said walking to the door and opening it.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled me closer to her, putting her hand around my stomach. She nuzzled her face into my neck as I let out a loud sigh. It was after 1 am and I finally felt okay enough to come home after this hard day. When I left Sam's, I picked Quinn up and we drove around town in my dad's car. When she finally pulled into my drive way, per my instructions, my dads were asleep so we grabbed one of her bags and went to my old room. Widget was spending the night at my sister's house so we could be alone.<p>

I wrapped my arm around hers and stared in the darkness. She kissed my shoulder and I pushed my back further into her front, relishing in the feeling of her body against my own.

"I missed you" I said her voice husking in a way that showed her vulnerability.

"I missed you too, but we're together now"

"Quinn can I ask you something?" I asked

"Have you ever imagined your life going this way?"

Quinn waited for a minute before answering.

"I've known I was attracted to women since I was 16, the thought of ever being married to one, much less a baby on the way stopped being my plan a long time ago, I have never imagined being half as happy in life as I have been with you. Maybe I didn't know, but I will say that being with you is definitely an adventure I'm happy to be on"

I yawned and Quinn pulled herself closer to me.

"Goodnight sleepyhead" she said

"Thank you again Quinn"

"One of these days you have to realize that you're my wife and I a happy to do anything for you. Thanking me isn't necessary" she replied

"Maybe not, but thanking you is a start for the things I want to do to you"

**Here you have it.**

**Have a good night my friends.**

**PS. I read a book tonight (read it in less than 24 hours) It's Every Day by David Levithan (if you can, read it). i'm on a reading spree so any good books, feel free to suggest.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I split this chapter in two for reasons beyond my control. I wanted you to have something tonight so here it is. I'll upload the other one as soon as I can. It's unedited and I apologize. Dedicated to Z because I love you. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 17**

**RPOV**

I tried to roll over in bed feeling an arm and a leg draped over me. I opened my eyes, realizing where I was and all that happened yesterday.

I'm in Lima.

Quinn is here.

Quinn is here because I'm pregnant

I'm pregnant

I'm –

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Rach, I see two pairs of shoes here by the door, is someone here with you?" he said

Quinn groaned at the noise, and I pulled away to go to the door. In all the haste of yesterday I didn't get to tell my dads that Quinn was coming. I pried the door open.

"Hey daddy, we're coming down in a minute"

He tried to see past me but again I blocked his view.

"Rachel who is in there?"

"Dad! We'll be there in a minute"

"Is that Sam" he asked.

"Dad seriously!" I said closing the door.

I turned to see Quinn, eyes closed, and her bare skin, smooth and shining, thanks to the partial sunlight peeking through.

"Guess I can't pretend to sleep anymore" she said hopping off the bed.

I walked towards the bed, leaning over to kiss her.

"Good morning" she said when I pulled away.

"For now" I replied "Ready to meet my dads?" I asked, trying to resist the urge to touch her.

"Not sure if you'd call it ready" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Rachel walked ahead of me, mainly because I didn't know the house at all. We walked down the stairs and took a right towards the bathroom. She turned to look at me.

"Just…don't let anything they say get to you okay?" she said and I nodded. She peeked her head into the kitchen, holding my hand.

"Dad, daddy I-"

"Your father said you have someone here with you. Who is it?" a deep voice asked from behind the wall.

"Yes I do and no it is not Sam, why do you guys keep asking me about him?" she took a step forward pulling me into the kitchen with her. I was super uncomfortable being in someone's house and them not know about it, but the thought that it could be worse, like I could be naked or something and in their kitchen.

Both their faces changed and I froze. Rachel rolled her eyes and punched the shorter of the two men on the shoulder.

"First off, Quinn is here as my guest, if it is a problem with you two we'll leave and check into a hotel. If not, please take those looks off your faces and be the nice, caring fathers that raised me"

We all stood there in silence for a couple seconds before Rachel motioned for me to head towards the stairwell.

"Wait!" The taller one, who I learned from Rachel's pictures was Leroy came around the kitchen island towards us.

"Rach wait" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "we didn't expect her to be here, in Lima that's all" he said

"Her name is Quinn. She's here because I needed her" she motioned for them to take a seat at the table. "There's something you need to know. Have a seat"

We followed suit sitting across from them.

"Oh my god you _are_ pregnant" Hiram exclaimed.

Leroy looked at me weird.

"What?" he asked the same time Rachel asked. "How did you know?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait" Leroy said repeatedly. Rachel looked at me like she was worried he was having a stroke or something.

"You're pregnant" Leroy said. Rachel nodded in confirmation and I looked at Hiram who looked like he was about to burst from excitement.

"Is- is she the father?" Leroy asked pointing towards me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and it was a comfort to know I wasn't the only one to be perplexed by this question. Leroy seemed to realize what he asked and recanted.

"Okay okay. It's not like it couldn't happen though, I mean we hear these things all the time; women with male appendages. Don't you read fanfiction? There are such things as Girl Peens you know"

"Dad!" Rachel said bringing him back to his point.

"Oh right, sorry. How did this happen and Hiram how the hell did you know?"

"Call it father's intuition" he lied

"I found out yesterday, that's why Squishy was acting so weird. Quinn came to Lima the evening, I told her then I went to see Sam"

"So it is Sam's?" Leroy asked earning another look from his daughter.

I stifled a chuckle at Rachel's facial expression.

"Seriously?" she asked looking at me with a weird look when I laughed a little.

"What? It was funny" I said holding my hands up in defense. She pouted and turned back to her fathers.

"Yes, it's Sam's and yes I'm keeping it. I told him and he was shocked. I told him that he doesn't have to do anything here. I am prepared to do this without him"

"Are you sure about this?" Leroy asked leaning in towards us.

Rachel nodded and looked at me, taking my hand. "I am" she said smiling.

Her father was about to protest further when the door opened.

"I smelled breakfast" Sugar said taking her headphones from her ears. She was wearing jogging clothes and track shoes.

"Take your shoes off little girl" Hiram said to her pointing towards the door she just came through.

"Sorrrry geez daddy, I swear you go diva sometimes. Is that where this one here gets it?" she asked pointing to Rachel. She sat on the empty chair next to me and nudged my shoulder.

"Hey Quinn. See you met the rents, they're something else aren't they?" she asked. I laughed at her and nodded.

"Where's Shaylee?" I asked

"Hello to you too. Rach, my daughter has a new favorite, hope you don't mind but this girl has been hooked by the Shaylee cuteness"

"Sugar we were actually discussing something very important"

Sugar looked at Rachel who nodded, knowing what she was going to ask. "Oh good, I wasn't sure I would be able to keep it a secret much longer. So there's going to be another little one in the family. You guys excited?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Scared is more like it" I responded. Rachel pointed to me. "What she said"

"You two will be fine, you have that awesome home, in a nice neighborhood and the little bundle of joy and poop will be happy in a home like yours"

Sugar put one more piece of breakfast in her mouth and stood. She shook my hair a little, ruffling it then kissed went around to kiss both her dads and stopping Rachel. She kneeled and touched Rachel's stomach.

"Bye bye little Berry. Rach, I made the appointment with our Obgyn for 12pm today. Don't be late; Dr. Kumar is squeezing you in last minute. I'll see you guys after for lunch" she said

**The jury is still out on what Rachel's dads think about Quinn. More to come soon and maybe a fight?**

**Let's see how it works out.**

**I wonder if the baby will actually be born.**

**Specks :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. This chapter was a little hard to write. Truth is I had it mostly finished for days but I couldn't find the right way to end it. Hope you enjoy it because I wrote this for you. **

**More to come soon. Enjoy.**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 18**

**QPOV**

A knock on the door made both Rachel and I look up. We weren't talking, per say, I was trying to calm her as we waited patiently for Sugar's doctor to come in. The door opened and a blonde head of hair was the first thing I saw. Rachel pulled the sheet over feet on the stirrups and stared at the door.

"You're here" she said in surprise.

Sam came into the door; closing behind him and his eyes were on mine the entire time.

"I am and so is she" he said pointing towards me. I turned to Rachel who had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Listen up asshole, this is my wife. You may have known her since you were a little pimply faced dude, but I am her _wife_. She wants me here, or I wouldn't be here. So get over yourself, put whatever issues you may have towards us and this situation we are in behind you and stand at her side while she gets a check out"

Both Sam and Rachel looked at me. Their expressions varied from disbelief to wonder. Before any words could be said the door opened.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kumar, you must be … wow they are a lot of you in here" she said looking up from the clipboard.

"Um doc…"

The doctor put her hand up to silence me.

"I'm sorry; you are Sugar's sister, Ms. Berry. She told me about your sensitive situation. I assure you that confidentiality is important to us here. So you must be the father" she said turning to Sam. He stood on the other side of Rachel, stepping forward to shake the doctor's hand.

"This is Quinn" Rachel said motioning towards me.

I let go of Rachel's hand to shake the doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise, let's get started"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"This thing looks like a dick" Sam whispered in my ear. Both Quinn and I turned to look at him. She scoffed in a 'is he serious?' kind of way and I suppressed a laugh at her reaction.

"It's too early to be examined from the outside so we're going to have to go inside. Now Rachel this is going to be kind of cold, I want you to just hang in there okay?" Dr. Kumar asked

I nodded, holding both Quinn and Sam's hands. I didn't want to make either of them think that I was snubbing them. The gel was indeed cold, making me wince a little. Quinn rubbed my hand reassuringly. Dr. Kumar maneuvered a little inside me and I heard a steady beeping noise.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Is that-" Sam asked, his voice trailing off. I turned to him and a tear fell down his eye. He kissed my wrist and smiled. I looked at Quinn who stared at the screen.

"Quinn?" I asked. She turned to face me, with tears in her eyes.

"Rach, that's the baby" she said in awe. "That's-" she rubbed her eyes with her free hand; the excitement in her voice was hard to hide. I leaned in to kiss her when someone cleared their throat.

"Would any of you like copies of the ultrasound?"

"Yes please" we all said

* * *

><p>"So how is this going to work?" Sam asked as we walked to my father's car. Quinn hadn't let go of my hand since I got dressed. It made Sam a little edgy but I was comfortable and that's what mattered to me.<p>

"I don't know yet. Do we have to have it all figured our right this minute?" Quinn asked.

He shrugged. "I guess not. I'm still not sure how to deal with all of this" he said sitting on the hood of the car. "When are you guys leaving?"

"I can only stay for a couple of days"

"And I'm leaving when she does. Figure I should get situated back in New York, with the time I have off now before things get too difficult with the baby on the way. I have to decide if to start the new show and all of that"

He nodded and asked. "Can I come see you before you leave?"

I nodded and Quinn unlocked the doors to the car when I kissed Sam's cheek.

"I'll see you soon" he said

"Soon" I replied. He nodded to Quinn and she reciprocated and that was it.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Oh my GODDDDDDDDD It's a little Goldy" Sugar said staring at the ultrasound photo. Rachel asked for extras, knowing that her family would be beyond pissed if they didn't have their own copies of them.

I played with Shaylee on the blanket at the Berry household. Sugar and Rachel were sitting on the living room couch above us; squealing about the new member of the Berry clan. Sugar spent most of her days working in the office of Rory's company when it first started up, and now that business was going really well, they could afford for her to stay home with the baby. She told me she usually spent her time with Shaylee at the park, and house chores, but since Rachel has been back she has been spending a lot of time with her.

"So you're pregnant. How is Quinn taking it?" she asked as if I couldn't hear her. I continued to play with the baby, not studying where their conversation was headed.

"Come on Shay, I need some water and I need to get my camera to take some more pictures of you" I said taking her into my hands and walking away. "I'm going to grab my camera and we're going to go out back" I said to them both.

A little time passed and I was sitting out back with Shaylee on the porch swing. "So your auntie is having a baby Shay" she cooed excitedly at my voice and touched my cheek. "I don't know if I'm excited or scared. I never expected to get a wife, much less a kid this year. It feels too fast ya know? Too fast, but I can't leave her. Guess what Shay, I am falling in love with your auntie and I will never let her go through this alone. This Sam fellow, he is kinda shady. I don't know if he'll be there for her and I can't live knowing that she would be alone, not when I want to be there for her"

Shaylee cooed again, with a delighted look on her face. It felt good to get that out, especially since I didn't realize I had been holding it in.

"You should tell her those things and not the baby" a male voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see Shaylee stretching out for her grandfather. Leroy came out on the porch and took her into his hands. He sat next to me and rocked the swing a little.

"I didn't think anyone could hear me"

"You were speaking out loud Quinn, anyone can hear you. I meant what I said though; you should tell her. If this is the way you feel about my daughter and I can see it when you look at her. You should tell her. I told Sam about the appointment because he has a right to know these things, hope she wasn't mad that he was there" he explained

I shook my head. "She was glad that he came"

He gave me a sad smile "Good, She's in her room. Sugar said she was feeling a little tired so she's up there. Go talk to her"

I got up and headed for the door, before turning to him. "Does this mean you like me now?"

"I never had anything against you Quinn; I am protective of my girls and I want what's best for them. From the time Rachel was a teenager, she had a sense of what was best for her. She has a feeling about you, which I get, so if she trusts you enough to let you in then I trust my daughter's judgment"

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes were closed and her breath was even. I sat on the bed next to her, taking my laptop out of my bag. I checked a couple emails and set out to look for baby books that I could read up on. A soft ping came in from the laptop, signaling an email coming to my email address. Seeing who it came from made me hesitate a bit; before I knew it, the email was opened.<p>

_Dear Quinn, _

_Do people still use dear whoever? _

_Anyway I know you don't want to hear from me and that's fine with me, I fucked up. I seriously messed things up with us, but marriage Quinn?_

_You marry someone else because of what I did? Is it my fault you went and got with this Rachel woman? I deserve everything that happened between us and more. You deserve to hate me and I deserve to be hated. Just know this Quinn. I love you. I have loved you for more than four years. I will never stop loving you and seeing you with her, it makes me want to throw up. I want to make things right with us. I have only ever wanted to make things right with us._

_Please Honeybee, don't let the way things ended with us, be the end of us_

_Let me back in_

_I love you_

_S_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Quinn" I said jumping up. She was sitting on the bed, laptop on the floor and she was rocking back and forth. Her hands were on her face, her knees up to her chest and she kept on rocking.

"Quinn" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She pulled at her hair roughly and I backed up a little. I crawled to kneel in front of her. She rocked faster and faster, so I put my arms around her squeezing tightly.

"She said she would leave me alone" Quinn said in a broken voice. "She said she would" she whispered. Her rocking slowed tremendously, not stopping completely.

"Who said so Quinn? What happened?" I looked at the laptop on the floor and the light was still on. I ran my hand through her hair and she looked at me.

"She broke me, Rachel she broke me. We were together for four years, friends for a year before that she fucking broke me. I've been single for over 2 years and she has never once spoken to me in that time, but now she tries to get in contact with me? SHE FUCKING BROKE ME" Quinn buried her hand in my chest and cried some more. I was helpless, I hated this feeling. Not knowing what to say or do to help her.

My door eased open and I saw Sugar's head, I shook my head so she would give us some privacy. She got the message, closing the door behind her. I looked at Quinn who just stared off through the window.

"Rachel, she broke me, and I fixed myself, I lost everything and fixed myself. I promised never to let her get to me again. She doesn't get to do that to me again. Not when I am happy with someone else. Not when I have so much to look forward to. She doesn't get to do it"

I ran my hand through her hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "She won't do it"

"She won't"

* * *

><p>"Sorry I spazzed out on you earlier" Quinn said. The sun was beginning to set on us and her silhouette moved against my own. I managed to calm her down enough to get some sleep. I curled myself around her body so she wouldn't feel alone in her dreams.<p>

"Everyone's allowed Quinn. How are you feeling?"

She turned to face me now, her eyes now open and her mouth slightly parted. "Better, a little frustrated"

"Why frustrated?" I asked.

"I came up here to ask you on a date, I saw the email from her and just lost it"

I leaned in and kissed her lips. She smiled weakly. "We're allowed to be here for one another, you are always here for me. Now I get to be here for you. Anytime you lose it, I will find you"

She kissed me again and put her hand on my stomach. I smiled at the movement and leaned into her.

"Will you go on a date with me Quinn?" I asked

"That was supposed to be my line"

"I'll take that as a yes" I said laughing

"Yes crazy woman"

"Hey I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be a little crazy" she said

Quinn laughed this time. "Yes you are"

**More to come soon. Happier things. Have a good week everyone. I love you.**

**Specks **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey so I have a few things to say here.**

**First off to the "guest" that insiuated that my version of Quinn in this story is weak. Did it ever occur to you that not everything about a character has to be revealed in the first few chapters? Was she supposed to say 'oh hey sorry I married you but I have bagage and said bagage has left me a little damaged?'. In case you didn't realise in my story Quinn is a person that finds it hard to open up about things and I don't know about you but it should be easy to see that talking about Savannah isn't something she likes to do. Besides, Rachel has been through so much shit in their couple of months together that Quinn never got a chance to be the one in need of a friend. **

**I swear to god you probably think that she has to be oh so strong all the fucking time and she in no way can be a little vulnerable. I also say to you, you wanting her to be someone suggests that she is dead. She ain't no zombie dear, she's very much a live and while her only true strength has been her being there for Rachel she is stronger than you think or are obviously unable to see. ****I swear some faberry shippers expect Quinn to be the strong one and Rachel to be the one who fawns over her every single time. Is it that hard to believe that either of them could be there for each other in an equal capacity. In case you were unaware Quinn being there for Rachel and vice versa is strength that others can only hope to find. Rachel will be there for her, be strong for her when she needs to be and they will both be strong for themselves when they need to be. **

**So I say this to you: Get off my jock if you don't like my story, don't read it. Rachel and Quinn are both more broken than you can see. Allow yourself to scratch the surface a little and see what's beyond the obvious. The story would be pretty fucking dull if I made everything available for you. Use your imagination a little.**

**Secondly: To the other anon reviewer, you say pregnant Rachel is a cop-out. Why? Maybe it's because it adds another layer of obstacles for them to get over in order to be together? But hey, I'm just the writer, I don't know what would make MY story great. I haven't already gone through it all and I don't know where the story is going to end and how it will get there (in case you didn't realise that was sarcastic). I invite you to read the paragraph above and follow the instructions.**

**My final thing is: Guys I love writing this story and I love sharing my thoughts with you all, but the negativity has got to stop. I won't continue sharing with you all if there's going to be negative remarks on how I write my story. Sure, I know not everyone is going to like it, but trust that I know what is going to happen and I've got this. Leave me some positive stuff and keep the negative stuff to yourself. Or the story is done. I won't and can't continue to write if my characters are going to be pissed on by people who can't see that there's more to them than what the fucked up show called Glee made for them, or more than what was put into our minds as happiness for them. The story will end on a happy note I promise and you will see both characters at their weakest and their strongest but I need you to trust in my writing abilities. **

**Now my rant is over. Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts. I love this story, I do. More to come soon. Sorry it's so short, but seeing as today makes it a year that I've been writing this story I wanted to share a little filler chapter with you. **

**This is dedicated to Zayi, because I would have quit writing this story a long time if it wasn't for her. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 19**

**QPOV**

"How are you doing?" Sugar asked me. We just ran for 5 miles through Lima and I had no idea where we actually were. I bent over, taking a few breaths.

"I'm fine" I replied

Sugar scoffed and wiped some sweat away. "Dude, your unplanned wife is having an unplanned kid and you're fine? I don't buy that"

"Oh fine, I'm freaking out. Your sister just came into my life and now she's having a kid. I'm freaking out, but I can't show her. I am trying to be the strong one here, trying to be here for her. I also have my own stuff going on and it's not been easy"

I sat on the side walk, watching the sun rise in the east. Sugar came to sit next to me taking a swig of her bottle water.

"You know she doesn't need you to be the strong one here, she's a tough chick, my sister, and she can take care of herself. She wants to be there for you just as much as you are for her, but she can't if your don't let her. It's okay to be vulnerable with a person who love you Quinn and that includes my big sister"

I smiled at the memory of Rachel in bed before I left.

"Yesterday I got an email from my ex. It doesn't seem like enough to put me in a frenzy but it was that girl. She was special to me. We were together for a while, I wanted to marry her. I was going to marry her" I took a breath and looked away from Sugar's gaze.

"Hey" she said putting her hand on mine "you can tell me"

"She cheated on me, for over a year she was with someone else and I found out. They were in my room, in my house, in my bed. When it came down to it, we weren't together anymore and she broke my heart. I hadn't been with anyone in a serious way since. I got a few hook ups but that was it. I couldn't trust anyone to come into my life like that again"

"So Rach is-"

"An unexpected exception to the rule"

Sugar nodded screwing the bottle shut.

"Fair enough"

"If you don't mind-" Sugar waved her hand.

"Don't worry Quinn, I don't tell my sister everything"

I stood, stretching my muscles and helped her up.

"Race you back to your dads house?"

"Loser makes breakfast" Sugar said taking off ahead of me. I laughed at how much like Santana Sugar was sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I just finished making a smoothie for myself when the back door swung open and noise followed it. Quinn and Sugar came pouring in, in all their sweat-filled glory. They both took their shoes off and came in the house.

"I totally beat you" Quinn said coming up behind me. She kissed my cheek and stole one of my bananas.

"No you did not" Sugar replied looking in the fridge for something or the other.

"Went running did we?" I asked turning the blender on.

"Yup, I kicked Quinn's ass, she has to make us breakfast"

"No way"

"You do know there's food at your house right?" I asked Sugar.

She gave me a look and closed the fridge door. "Do I detect some hostility sister?"

"Not a lot, you two stink by the way"

"Thank you" she replied grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to go say hi to dad and daddy before I go home. Later Quinn, bye Goldy"

A little time passed and Quinn poured herself some coffee and sat next to me. She watched me in silence drinking her coffee.

"What?" I asked starting to get irritated.

"Nothing" I lied

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm going to take a shower. If you figure out what's bugging you let me know"

She started to walk away but I held on to her wet shirt. "Hey Quinn, let's go out today. I'll show you the town that made Rachel Berry"

"Yeah okay"

**Think I said all I needed to say up top. Stay tuned. **

**Specks :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyyyyyyyy I love you guys. I truly do. You guys are amazing. This new chapter is dedicated to all of you, who reviewed to my last update. **

**It's all water under the bridge now, so let's move on. It's unedited and stuff but don't take it personally. **

**Happy Reading ;)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

Quinn was pissed. I didn't have to know her, her whole life to know this; I could see it on her face. She was annoyed with me. I sat on the bed tying the laces to my sneakers in the silence. With the exception of the water of Quinn's much needed shower running, there was no noise in the house. My dads were probably downstairs by now having their breakfast, or getting dressed for work.

The scent of my vanilla shampoo filled the bedroom and I reveled in the fact that Quinn would come out smelling like mine.

She was mine. That thought brought a smirk to my face, and a churning deep in my stomach, so I decided right then that my thought process needed to be changed, at least until I figured out what that churning meant.

Thoughts of Widget came to my mind. I wondered if it would be wise to bring him along on our little tour. I missed having him around, and I know Quinn did as well. Looking for my cell, I saw Quinn's instead, dialing the number I wanted.

_**Hey Quinn, calling about that breakfast you owe me? **_

_**It's me Squishy, and she beat you **_

She scoffed at me.

_**You weren't even there, how would you know?**_

_**What? I'm being a supporting wife; she said she beat you, so she beat you**_

I heard a rustling over the phone; which usually meant that Shaylee was fighting her for the phone.

_**So wife trumps sister?**_

_**When your wife is as hot as mine, yes.**_

_**Can't argue with that; what do you want anyway? **_

_**Widget**_

_**He's upstairs with Rory. Let your wife know that if that man makes me buy a puppy, because he's become so attached to yours, you two will owe me lots and lots of dog toys.**_

_**I assure you that won't be a problem. She's just shocked he likes you guys so much. From what Quinn said, he isn't particularly friendly with most people. **_

She started speaking to Shaylee in the little Irish Gaelic I managed to pick up from Rory over the years. I laughed at what she was telling her daughter as there was a tussle and a thud. The phone must have dropped or something. Shaylee's laughs were high and joyful as Sugar came back to the phone.

_**What are you guys doing today anyway?**_

_**I'm taking Quinn on a tour of the town, and I wanted to take him along with us. I miss having him around, but alas daddy's irrational fear of dogs keeps me away from my pup. How we both love dogs and he hates them, I will never know. **_

_**Oh that's dad's fault. He secretly loves dogs. You know how mushy those two are however, so he gave up having a dog just because daddy wouldn't be comfortable. Come on over when you're ready. I have to get off this phone or this child will destroy it. **_

I rolled my eyes at my sister's dramatics.

_**See you in a couple of minutes.**_

Quinn came out of the shower soon after, naked as she was born and turned to me. I felt a tug in my lower regions, mentally reminding myself that we were going out.

"You're naked" I noted

"That's usually how one bathes" She retorted, not turning to face me. I noticed the hint of malice in her voice, thinking back to our slight altercation in the kitchen. The feeling of guilt from before my phone conversation came back and I walked up to her. She faced the mirror drying her hair in silence, not acknowledging my presence behind her.

I wrapped my hands around her, not caring that she was still slightly wet, and I was fully dressed for the day. She sighed, pulling my hands away from her and turning to look me in the eye.

"Rach, you're going to get your clothes wet" she said still holding onto my hands.

"I don't care. I'm sorry, it's just the smell was getting to me downstairs" Tears started down my face.

She wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair with her left hand, towel abandoned on the floor. Her lips pressed against my forehead, both hands swiping at tears on my face.

"Hey we're okay, okay? Stop crying beautiful, the baby won't like it" she advised touching my stomach. "You okay?"

I nodded kissing the underside of her chin, before letting her go.

"We're going for Widget. I miss him and because he can't stay here I want to have him today" I explained. Quinn smiled happily.

"That means we get to see Shaylee" she said winking.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Will you stop it?" I asked her

We were in the kitchen of her sister's house getting breakfast. I hadn't eaten since Sugar and I came back from our run and Rachel had this need to have Widget coddled into a hug. She kept giving me a look of remorse for our little thing this morning; I tried to reassure her that it was water under the bridge. Unfortunately I could still feel her eyes on me when I wasn't looking.

I turned back to the fridge where I handed Rory several items, Sugar and Rachel were at the dining table with the puppy and baby. When we arrived at the house, Sugar had her hands full with little Shasylee, so I offered to make her breakfast; despite her losing our run.

I turned to Rachel who had her face buried in Widget's fur.

"You need a shower buddy" she said pulling away. I rolled my eyes making a mental note to bathe him as soon as I could.

"I'll do it" Rory offered. The look of excitement on his face was not to be missed. He walked over to Rachel and touched Widget on the head.

"I don't mind giving him a bath when I get home later. I like hanging out with Widdy"

Rachel looked at me for approval.

"Hey any chance for me not to have to do it" I offered. Rory's face lit up even more and I saw sugar lean into Rachel and mumbled something that was not for the rest of us to hear. Rachel giggled and pulled away rolling her eyes.

Sugar came over to me with an accusing look, and finger pointing in my direction. "I blame you and this little ball of cuteness" she said

I looked from her to Rachel with confusion etched across my face.

"I'll tell you later" she mouthed to me. I nodded understandingly, going back to fixing something for myself to eat before I saw the town where my wife grew up.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Quinn held on to Widget as I guided her down the hall. My hands covered her eyes so she couldn't see where we were going. She knew we were back at my old school and I bribed Mr. Jensen the watchman, who has been there for as long as I could remember to let us in; that was as much information as I was willing to divulge at the moment.

"Just a few more steps" I promised. We walked through the not so familiar halls. Everything was different, yet the same in minor ways. The walls were the same pale yellow, although Puck and Lauren were no longer running for prom King and Queen, Sam wasn't football/glee star, we were no longer the misfits in school, the beautiful woman I led down the halls wasn't a fixture in my life, growing up. I wonder if things would be different if she was.

"Baby we stopped" Quinn pointed out. I removed my hands and she turned to me.

"We're in your old high school" she said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, adjusting her a bit. Widget panted in her hands, which she obliged after putting his leash on so he won't go off alone.

"Right here" I said

She waited in silence for me to continue, so I did.

"When I was 10 I got my first kiss here" I explained "I want you to kiss me. Here"

She looked at me like I was asking her for the head of a rabbit.

"You want me to kiss you in some guy's spot?"

"Yeah"

"Wait a minute-"

"I know you're wondering how I got in High School at 10. There was some horrible weather and our families got moved here because it was one of the safest places in town. I was already friends with Noah and he didn't want me to be scared. We snuck out of the gym when everyone was asleep and to make me feel better he told me a story and we ended up here. I told him thanks for helping not be scared and he leaned in and kissed me. Right here"

"Noah" she deadpanned "Your first kiss was Noah Puckerman, your manager, here, in this spot"

I nodded

She ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm not kissing you here" she said walking away from the spot. Widget followed her on his leash as she started away.

"Hey wait, why not?" I asked.

She turned around. The look on her face flashed of lust. She stormed towards me, wrapping one hand in my hair and the other around my waist. Her lips connected to my own in a passionate, yet firm kiss. Of all the intimate encounters we've had this was by far the hottest.

When she pulled away, we were both gasping for our breaths. She stared into my eyes, with a satisfied look.

"I don't want to be a replacement for your past. I want to be your present and most definitely your future. I want to be your future Rachel Berry. Make your own memories with me" she said bending over to pick up the leash.

**More to come soon. For sure. Love how this ended, I can honestly say I didn't expect it until I was finished. Have a great week everyone.**

**Specks :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter. This is a chapter I've been working on for a while. I think it said everything I needed it to. This one goes out to my grandmother. Happy Mother's Day. I love and miss you. **

**Any mistakes are my own and I apologize. I love you guys and this story is for all of us. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 21**

**QPOV**

After a couple hours touring the town of Lima, Rachel dropped me off at the house so she could go see Sam. I was a bit uncomfortable knowing that she would be with him, but one thing I learned in the last couple of months is that I trust Rachel more than most people I've encountered.

Taking the time alone in the Berry house, I decided to Skype Santana, since I hadn't given her or Tina much information when I left town. I saw that she was online via her cell phone, and decided to send a video call.

_**What gives Fabray?**_

_**What do you mean? **_

_**Let's see, you disappear for days, all we know is that you **_**had**_** to go to Lima. **_Tina said turning Santana's phone to show her face.

_**You didn't tell either of us why you were going, or when you'll be back. You know Tina worries. **_Santana added. I scoffed at her. From the background I could see the roof of Santana's apartment.

_**Don't you two have jobs? **_I asked crossing my feet.

_**Don't change the subject Lucy. **_Santana said making me sober up a little. Tina nudged her and the two of them started mumbling in the background.

_You know she doesn't like to be called that anymore._

_Come on dude it's been a while._

_Santana Uncle Russell and Aunty Judy used to call her that, you know this._

_**HEY**_ I yelled trying to get them to stop. They both stopped and stared at me.

_**Sorry Q. **_They both said

I told them about everything that happened with Rachel and the baby, the slight altercation with Sam, the doctor's visit, meeting her dads.

_**Q-**_

_**Look I know what you two are going to say-**_

_**She's having a baby**_

_**It's wild Quinn, you just met this girl. **_

_**T, S, I know it's fast. She didn't plan for this.**_

_**Neither of you did. You are just getting used to being married, are you sure you can handle being a mother too? **_

_**Look I'm not sure that I'm ready for any of this, I'm not even sure I'll be good at it. What I know is that I am falling in love with this girl, we have a connection and no offence to you but she makes me feel safer, reminds me of when my parents were alive. We agreed to take this slow, and this is where the road is leading us. I won't abandon her or her unborn child.**_

I stared at the two of them. Santana had a frown and Tina was smiling.

_**You know we're only making sure because we love you.**_

_**I love the both of you, I love her, and I'm sure about her. It may not seem like it because we haven't known each other that long; I am in this.**_

Santana leaned her head against Tina's and smiled.

_**I guess we have to start baby shopping. **_Santana sighed.

_**Mama's gonna freak. **_

_**They both are. **_Tina added.

A knock on the door interrupted my conversation. Hiram stuck his head around the door. I smiled at him, motioning for him to come in.

_**Guys I have to go. **_

_**Bye Q, love you**_

_**Give the mother to be a kiss on the stomach for me **_Santana insisted.

_That's a weird thing to say. _Tina replied.

I ended the call looking at Rachel's father.

"Sorry to interrupt" Hiram said standing with his hands wrapped around his chest.

"It's no problem, I was talking to my bestfriends"

Hiram nodded his head in acknowledgement. He came over to sit next to me on the bed. This was the first time I've been alone with any of Rachel's fathers and I'll be lying if I wasn't nervous. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I fiddled with the end of my laptop and stared at the floor.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation. What do you say to your wife's father, who you only met 48 hours ago?

"How was your day?" I asked breaking the ice with something simple.

"It wasn't a bad day at work" he replied. Lull. Seriously, it shouldn't be this hard to talk to him.

Talk dammit!

"Quinn I speak for my husband and myself when I say that we want to get to know you. After all you are a part of our family now, and it's only fitting that we get to know you and vice versa. I'm going downstairs to watch a movie, would you care to join me?" he asked walking towards the door.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute" I said.

* * *

><p>I shut my laptop down and fixed my clothes, checking to make sure my clothes were good before heading down the stairs. Hiram had the snacks on the coffee table in the living room. Wondering where he disappeared to, I headed to the kitchen to see him with a six pack.<p>

"Want one?" he asked taking it out of the case. I nodded graciously taking it from him. He led the way to the living room sitting on the long couch, I sat on the other end, nervously taking a swig of my beer.

I looked at the beer in admiration.

"Good right?" he asked.

"Very" I agreed

"Brewed right here in Lima. I'll get you a six pack to take home with you" He pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

Armageddon.

"This is one of my favorite movies" I said smiling at the man.

"Really? Mine too"

"That's awesome. You know, my friend Santana owns a bar back in New York. This would be a great beer to add to the drinks menu"

"You think? I'll have to introduce you to Rachel's godfather. He owns the company"

We fell into a long silence, watching the movie. The tension from upstairs slowly seeped out as the movie continued.

Around an hour later, the movie continued and Hiram and I made small talk with one another throughout the movie and he was actually a pretty cool guy. We were both 2 beers in and he was telling me about when Rachel and Sugar were kids. I took my phone out and sent Rachel a text.

_**Hanging out with one of your dads; he's pretty great. Hope you and Sam are getting along good. **_

"Texting the Mrs?" Hiram asked smiling smugly.

I nodded "Just checking in to see how she's doing"

Hiram paused the movie and turned to face me.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, although I would appreciate it if you did"

"Sure Hiram"

"Does my daughter know you're in love with her?"

I bit my lip, looking at him.

"I never said the actual words. I never told her I loved her, I don't want to rush anything more than we already have and with the baby on the way, and her feelings for Sam that are still there I don't want to do anything to hurt her. She knows we both admitted that there's love there, it's hard not to see it, but I love her enough to let her take her time"

Hiram looked at me in silence.

"What about Sam. He and Rachel were each other's first everything. A person doesn't just get over that"

Before I could answer the door opened and Rachel came walking in. There was paleness to her face, like she had been throwing up all evening.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked going to meet her where she stood. She wiped her mouth, looking from to her father, to me.

"I'm fine. Had to stop on the road and throw up. I have to go wash up"

"You sure you're okay?" Hiram asked a little ways behind us.

"I'm good. Just need a shower. I promise" she assured us. She smiled reassuringly at me so I nodded.

"I'll come check on you in a bit. You hungry?"

She shook her head mumbling something about going to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving tonight?" I asked coming out of the bathroom in a jeans and bra. Rachel pulled her eyes away from the laptop long enough to look at me.<p>

"Yes Quinn. It's just an evening out with Rory. Chances are he's going to take you to the only bar worth going to in Lima for a few drinks. No big deal" she answered.

I sat on the bed bouncing her slightly before pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away my embrace and turned back to her laptop.

"Rach what is it?" I asked

Her weird attitude had not gone unnoticed by me tonight. Ever since she came from Sam's house she's been acting strangely towards me. I tried to ask her about it, but every time I did she would blow me off and change the subject.

"Nothing. Have fun with Rory. Besides this is the first time in a while it'll be just me and my dads and I want to spend time with them"

I didn't buy the broad smile on her face for one bit, but decided to shelve this matter, at least for tonight.

"Right" I replied, grabbing my shirt and her copy of the house keys, leaving the bedroom.

Making sure I had my phone and money before I actually left. When I reached the stairs Sugar was there walking towards me.

"What's wrong with your face?" she asked.

I laughed, punching her arm. "Very funny, I'm out"

"Have fun, and on behalf of my husband and our friends, I'm so sorry" she said before disappearing behind our bedroom door.

I raised my eyebrow as I walked down the stairs to see Leroy holding Shaylee and Rory juggling tennis balls.

"What have I married into" I said low enough that neither of them would hear.

"From what I've heard and seen for myself you're fitting in pretty well yourself" Hiram said from behind me. I turned my head to a side.

"So far"

Rory caught the balls and leaned in to kiss his heartily laughing daughter.

"Goodnight álainn"

"Say goodnight daddy" Leroy replied motioning a shaking motion with one of Shaylee's hands "Night Aunty Quinn"

"Night night Shay"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, next round is on me" Sam said pulling the bar stool next to Rory out so he could sit down. Disadvantages of living in a small town, coming to the one good bar and finding your wife's ex-boyfriendfuture baby daddy sitting on the opposite side of the bar, utterly inebriated. When we first arrived, Rory offered to go somewhere else, but the possibility of this man being in my life forever, meant that I had to have a somewhat tolerable relationship with him, so I suggested we stay, not wanting to cause any strain between his friendship with Sam either.

Sam leaned forward to look at me when the drinks came and winked. The music wasn't as loud as Neon's, but the playlist was perfect for the setting. The smooth jazz provided a calming break in the tension that began to build between the three of us.

Rory and Sam were in a low conversation as I nursed my second beer. I could see from the reflection of the blue bar lights on their faces that I was the subject of discussion; at the very least our situation was.

Sam leaned into the bar again. "Hey, hey Quinn, you don't mind if I crash your boys night, do you?"

"I am not a boy"

"No, yet my girlfriend wants you to stick it to her"

I bit on my lip as Rory shot him an accusing look. He held both hands up in surrender before taking a swig of his beer.

"Sorry" he slurred holding his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever" I muttered

Rory turned to me with an apologetic look. I shrugged it off, it not being necessary. The bartender came up to us, now free from serving the few patrons.

"Hey Jake" Rory said "Quinn this is Jake Puckerman, friend of ours. Jake this is Quinn"

I nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, my brother told me about you" he said leaning in to me over the bar. "Don't let Noah get to you; he's just a protective hard ass when it comes to Rach"

"I don't blame him" I replied "She's a special girl"

"Don't I know it" Sam all but shouted, slamming his beer on to the counter.

"Okay buddy, I'm cutting you off" Jake said holding out his hands "Keys"

Sam fished around in his pockets.

"Why didn't you cut him off earlier?" Rory asked

Jake looked at us incredulously "Dude, I did" he retorted before going to deal with a group of customers that walked in.

Rory rolled his eyes, putting his shoulder around Sam and looked at me.

"I'm really sorry this is happening. I just wanted to have a few beers and hang out and now I'll be stuck taking care of this idiot all night. You wanna just take my car home and I'll drive him?"

"Dudeeeeee, you don't have to worry about me. I mean sure I'm a little drunk and sure it's because Rachel stopped us from having sex tonight, but I really just wanted to forget about-"

"Hold up" I said

"Quinn" Rory started

I held my hand up for him to stop and stood in front of Sam.

"You and Rachel did what?"

Sam smiled smugly "She didn't tell you, I guess the two of you aren't as close as you think" He stumbled off the chair. Rory held him up, about to take him outside when he put his arm around me.

"Rachel and I-"

I shrugged his hand off me, about to make my way out of the bar.

"Take him home" I insisted. Rory handed me the keys then handed Jake some money.

"Wait wait, Quinn" Sam

Against my better judgment I stopped to stand in front him.

"What?"

He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"It's good to know that I can still get Rachel wet"

My blood began to boil and before I knew what was happening, Jake was over the bar and holding on to me. Sam laid on the floor with Rory at his side laughing. I kicked him again before being completely dragged away from the two of them. Jake walked me to the car mumbling something about drama every time Rachel comes to visit. He waited until I got into Rory's car before leaving me.

* * *

><p>I took my phone out to stare at the picture of Rachel and Widget. I remembered the day we took that picture, and the huge smiled she had as she clung to him. Slowly the numbers to her phone entered the phone and I got the courage to press the call button.<p>

_**Hey **_She answered.

_**Quinn?**_

This was a conversation I didn't want to have; especially with under the new circumstances

_**Quinn are you there?**_

_**Did you sleep with him? **_I asked expecting my voice to be steadier than it actually was.

_**What? Quinn what are-**_

_**This evening Rachel, you went to see Sam, did you sleep with him?**_

_**I didn't **_she replied

_**But you wanted to **_I confirmed from her tone.

_**Quinn I- we made out. I didn't tell you because I regretted it as soon as it happened. If you hadn't sent me that message I nev-**_

_**Wait! My text message is the only reason you stopped? Is that what you're saying? **_

_**Quinn**_

_**No Rachel, I'm taking Rory's car back to his house.**_I replied as if she even asked.

_**Can you come home so we can talk about it?**_

_**Are you sure that's what you want to do Rachel, cause it seems talk is a word you use for inappropriately making out with someone who you claimed things were so terrible with.**_

Okay so maybe I took that a bit too far. I thought hearing the sob over the phone.

_**I can't do this right now Rachel,**_

_**Are-are you saying you're leaving me?**_

_**I'm saying that right now I need to think. I'll talk to you later.**_

I turned my phone off before throwing it into the passenger seat. My head rested against back on to the headrest and I breathed a sigh. The door of the bar opened again and I saw Rory struggling with Sam.

"I hate being the bigger person" I muttered to myself, closing the door behind me.

"Here I'll hold him. You get the back seat" I said putting his other hand around my shoulder. Rory nodded and opened the back door of Sam's truck. Rory took him from me, grunting, pulling him into the seat.

"You guys are awefuckingsome" Sam slurred before snorting and passing out.

Rory shook his head, climbing out and closing the door.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. I really wanted to hang with you" he said

"Same here"

"Well he's out, we could maybe go back in for another beer" he suggested

I shook my head.

"I need to take a breather. I'll take your car to your house and walk back to the house" I informed him.

"No don't do that, Sugar can drive it home tomorrow after her run I guess. Are you okay?"

I nodded "Just need some time to think"

"Hey I know what he said set you off, but Sam is actually a really good guy. He may be a jerk right now, I'm not making any excuses for that; though I think for the sake of your unborn child you two should try to find some middle ground. Get to know each other"

"I don't think I'm going to be a problem for them for much longer Rory. I'll see you later. Take care of him" I said walking over to the car, leaving him there.

As the car sped down the emptying street, I let the night's wind hit me full in the face. I wasn't fully sure where to go; this wasn't my town after all. I settled, however, for driving around the streets. The quiet of the town was welcoming, helping me to compartmentalize my thoughts.

**This isn't where I planned to end it. That being said, this was the perfect place to end it. More to come soon. Have a great week everyone. I love you all. Oh and álainn is a Gaelic name for Beautiful Girl. I thought it cute for Rory to call Shaylee that. **

**Specks :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**First off I wanna say, it has been a huge pleasure writing this story. That being said, I have chosen to discontinue this story. It's hard to explain the reasons why I can't do this anymore, but I swear it's for the best and at the very least I left it in a place where it could easily be picked up from if I chose to continue it. ****Sorry for any mistakes.**

**To the anon reviewers: I want to say thank you for your unsolicited advice and comments. I just want to point out though that you choose to hate on my work yet you know what happened in the entire story so that means you read it (that's kinda the point of all of this in case you didn't know) and you have incepted the whole idea of me finishing the story the way I did. So thank you. **

**To the ones who have been with the story from the get go: w1cked, Fanngirrl 1987, Ad3n, l8erg8or88, docebarbara, caseyrn12, Vanilla-Apples-n-IslesP.T.S, kayeaug04, General Mac, becoush, LaurenKnight13, TeirAnazazi, Halliwell7 (to name a few) I'm sorry you guys won't get to see the ending the way it is in my head, but I wrote this for you. This ending would never have been thought of if you guys didn't love the story so much and for that I say thank you for reading and I enjoyed every single word I put into this story for you guys. **

**For people who recently started the story: Sorry I'm cutting it short for you. Hope you enjoyed the short ride you got to take with me, getting this story where it is now. **

**I just want to say to all of you. Don't hate on other people's work because you don't know what that person had to go through to get their creative process where it needed to be to produce said work. Grow to hell up. **

**It's been fun people but I literally have nothing else to say except:**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Fire and Ice Chapter 22**

**Present Day**

**QPOV**

The blender whirred to life loudly, mixing the ice, fruit and liquor. I tapped my fingers against the bar waiting patiently for the drink to be adequately mixed. Brendon reached over my head for a bottle of vodka, and headed to the other corner of the bar where he was stationed. The blender stopped, allowing the music to slowly flood back into my ears. I poured the drinks into a glass and handed it to the guy who ordered it, along with his beer.

"Watch your back boss" Nikki said coming up behind me to grab something. Her free hand touched my hip and she smiled at me.

I sidestepped out of her hand. "Don't call me that" I hated when they called me that.

"Yessir" Nikki replied saluting. I rolled my eyes and took another order from another customer.

Leaving Lima has found me in a routine of constant distractions from my fucked up love life. When I wasn't at the office, I was here. It was a good way to take my mind off everything that happened, and let me keep those feelings bottled and unattainable.

A huge part of me felt like leaving Rachel was a mistake; at the same time I knew deep down it was something I had to do. The thought of the two of them…

I shook my head vigorously, releasing the memory. Trying to at least, but it wasn't going anywhere...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leaving Lima<strong>_

_The sun slowly rose as I walked the quiet streets of Lima towards the Berry household. My head ached with remnants of the night before; dreading what would happen next._

_I tried as much as I could to logically think this entire thing through. Very hard to do when nothing about your situation is logical. I married a woman I didn't know, while drunk and this same woman happened to be famous and in a very heterosexual relationship with her high school sweetheart, whose child she was now carrying._

_Yup, messy. I thought now standing on the outside of the house. Fishing the keys from my pocket, I opened the front door, taking a deep breath before taking a step inside._

_The scent of coffee wafted from the kitchen. Reluctantly my feet led me there to find Rachel sitting at the dinner table with a mug in her hand. I could tell she had been crying and resisted the need to comfort her. This isn't something that could be easily fixed. Judging by the look on her face, she was starting to get that._

"_Coffee is bad for your baby" I mumbled. She gave me a hurt look before sliding the mug across the table, near to where I stood. I picked the mug up, about to take a sip of what turned out to be tea when I remembered lastnight. Slowly I put the mug in front of her._

"_Quinn I'm-"_

_I interrupted her by pulling the chair opposite her away from the table and sat down._

"_Rachel, I love you. I don't know when, or how; but I do love you. I think we have been getting along pretty well for the time that we've been together and I we could be something really great. That being said, I understand how it must feel to be in your shoes. I say all of this to say, you made out with Sam, I've seen it before and let it go, but you did it again. You can't look me in the eye and say that you feel nothing for him anymore._

_I'm leaving Rachel, I have to get back to New York and you and I, we need some time apart. You should really think about things, decide if you want to be with me or Sam, cause I'll tell you Rach constantly competing with him feels like a losing battle and I'm tired fighting._

_I want you to be happy; I want you to be healthy, you and the baby. You take some time away from me and think about what would be best for you and him or her. If you want us, if you want you and I to be together and me be a part of this baby's life, I am all in. We can't work if it's one side with me and one with Sam"_

_Rachel sat in silence. I stood to get a start on my packing._

"_I love you too" she whispered._

"_Take care of yourself and the baby"_

"_You too"_

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Deylin shouted slapping me on the arm.<p>

"Ow" I retorted, rubbing my arm. She sat back onto her bar stool smiling proudly to herself.

"'Bout time, you okay?"

I nodded, not wanting to talk about where my mind just went. Deylin's original track played on throughout the club, and I brought my thoughts back to where they should be. "What can I get you?"

"Bottle water" I nodded going over to Brendon to get her beverage.

"Coming right up"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks After Quinn Left<strong>_

**RPOV**

Over a week now.

Over a week, the rain has been falling everyday at this same time. I had become accustomed to the songs of the rain drops, falling on the roof of our house every single time.

Pretty good way to clear my mind.

Fighting the need to use the bathroom, I opted to stay curled up with my sheet under my chin. I felt safe here. It had been 13 days and 4 hours since Quinn got on that train and it still felt like the worst decision ever. I wanted to stop her. I wanted to beg her forgiveness, hold on to her leg and make sure she couldn't leave me.

I wanted to.

The dankness of my unaired room tickled at my nostrils once again.

Two weeks and I couldn't drive myself to get out of bed for anything but bathroom breaks and food.

I vaguely remember my sister and parents bringing me meals, vaguely remember saying anything at all to them, or acknowledging their presence more than necessary.

None of them hid their confusion when Quinn left; all wanting to know the reason for our separation. Sugar tried for days to get it out of me, but I wasn't ready.

Ready is acceptance and I was not strong enough to accept that I hurt Quinn the way I did.

I heard the slow screech of my door croak, indicating someone was coming into my room.

"Get up" a male voice said; opening the curtains open and pushing the window apart, letting fresh air begin a battle with the dingy smell.

Rory pulled the sheet away from my body and kneeled on my bed.

"This is how this is going to go. Your fathers tried to get you out of bed and your sister has surpassed worried because not even she could do the trick. You don't have to talk to me, we don't have to have one of those brother/sister talks, however, you will get up and take a shower and you will get a proper meal because you are having a baby and you want this baby to be healthy. We all want this baby to be healthy and that cannot happen if you are not taking care of yourself. Now I have locked the door so you won't be badgered with the looming questions. I swear to you Rachel Berry if I have to remove your clothes and hose you down I will, but you will let this day leave with you smelling like a human again" I stared at his face, trying to gauge the seriousness of his threat. His knee dug deeper into my bed and I quickly rolled off the bed.

"I'm up. I'll shower myself" I said in a croak as my voice cracked.

"Good. I'll go get your food and I will make sure the others don't come in here" he said unlocking the door and disappearing in a sea of the glimpse of concerned family members outside my door. A gust of wind traipsed in, engulfing me.

"Yeah I need a shower" I said to myself before disappearing in the bathroom.

By the time I was showered, Rory had my bed linens changed and a hot meal on a tray sitting at my bedroom table.

"Sit. Eat" he commanded pulling the chair away from the table.

I did as I was told, while Rory sat on the bed looking at the door. The food felt like heaven; something I didn't know I was missing until I got it back into my life. I immediately felt like an idiot for not taking better care of myself.

"Like I said you don't have to talk to me Rach, just know that know what happened with you and Sam. I heard what he said to Quinn. I didn't tell your family, which I gotta say was hard because you know how your sister can be. The point is, I am an ear to listen if you want to unload"

I sipped the water provided and shifted in the chair to face him.

"If you know, then you know I cheated on Quinn"

He motioned for me to continue.

"I am confused because-"

"Let me ask you something, are you confused because you genuinely love and want to be with Sam or is it because he's safe?"

"Does it matter? She wants me to choose. How can I choose between the father of my future child and my wife?"

"Does the simplicity of the question stump you that much?" he asked me as I took another bite. I gave him a confused look and asked him to explain.

"You have Sam, who would gladly be with you, but will you be truly happy? Can you say deep down that you would spend the rest of your life in an unhappy relationship for a child when you have someone who was more than willing to stick by your side throughout all of this? Granted, you don't know her very well, but you love her and she loves you; any idiot can see the change she brings in you and you are so set on holding on to something that may have long passed run its course, that you will miss out on something new and exciting. I love Sam like he was me brother Rachel, I just don't think you two are supposed to be _that _for each other anymore. Sure he'll always have a place in your heart, I'm not disputing that. I just think it's time to see where this new love leads"

In all the years I've known Rory; I swear this is the most I've heard him talk, ever.

I pushed the food away, not wanting to overdo it and sipped on my water.

"I don't know what to do" I admitted

"I won't tell you what to do. I will say this though; the answer you seek is right in front of you"

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for always having my back Rory"

"You're my big sister Rachel, even if I didn't marry your sister that would have always been a fact"

"Speaking of which, I need you to do some things for me"

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

"Hey" I said to Sam who was bent over his truck engine. Sweat glistened down his abs as he turned to me. The pregnancy hormones were starting to kick in and I had to force myself to the dark place, the place where I remember Quinn's face when the train pulled out of the Lima station.

"Hey" he answered swiping at his brow. "How are you?" he asked looking at my stomach, then back at me.

"We're good. Listen we need to talk"

"Want to come inside?" he asked pointing towards the house. I shook my head vigorously.

"I won't be long. I have a flight to catch. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. The position I put you in was not a good one and want you to know I do love you Sam and always will, we have a kid on the way and I know you'll be a great dad. That being said, I know Quinn will be an incredible mother and I want her to be a part of the baby's life too. I love you both, but for different reasons. I've been trying so desperately to hold on to the life I had before Quinn that I did anything to hold on to a piece of it and that was wrong. I should never have done that to either of you" I stepped closer to him, putting a hand on one of his cheeks before I continued. "I need to see what could happen with Quinn. There's no guarantee that everything will be great off the bat, I have to try"

"You love her" he whispered

I nodded and took a step forward. Our lips connected, not in a sexual way, not even in a passionate way. This was a kiss goodbye.

We were saying goodbye to our lives together.

"I love you Rachel and I want to be a part of our child's life and as much as I hate to admit it, Quinn is a good person and an idiot if she doesn't take you back. Just promise me you'll keep in touch, especially with baby stuff"

I smiled. "I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to Evans"

"Need a ride to the airport?" he offered

I shook my head.

"Nahhhhh Squishy is taking me. I'll call you when I land" I said backing up to the curb where my dad's car was parked.

"Hey Rach. Thanks for apologizing"

I winked at him and got into the car thinking that went better than I ever could have expected.

Now on to the hard part.

* * *

><p>I looked all over for Brittany who offered to pick me up when my flight landed. As short as I was, it wasn't exactly easy to spot her n the migrating crowd. I held on tightly to my bags when I saw a sign in the air with my name on it in Brittany's cursive handwriting.<p>

Smiling to myself I walked towards her, only to realize through the parting crowd that the hands holding on to the sign weren't hers but instead belonged to Noah Puckerman. I walked towards him, watching as he tried to hide his smirk.

He tipped his chauffer's hat at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Good Lady" he said

"Kind Sir" I replied "The hat is a bit much isn't it?"

In annoyance he took it off, tucking it under his suit arm.

"Brit made me wear it" he answered reaching for my bags, leaving me with my handbag.

"Come on. I'm parked close"

I followed him, pulling the jacket closer to myself to hide my small belly bump. This being the first time I would have seen or spoken to him since our fight I couldn't help but feel the tension between us.

We arrived at what turned out to be Brittany's car (I assume she made him drive it 'for my safety') and he popped the trunk, putting my things inside while I got into the passenger seat. When he was settled behind the driver's seat, he smiled at me.

"Rach I-"

"I know you're an overprotective douche bag, who happens to be my bestfriend. I'm sorry too. I hurt him and he just wanted the best for us. I wasn't happy Noah, I wasn't for a long time"

The look on his face indicated that this is similar to, if not exactly what he was going to say.

"Forgive me" he said

"Way ahead of you buddy. There are a few conditions though. Understand that Quinn is the one I want, if she will take me back anyhow and I want no interference this time from you. Also we should talk career" he pulled onto the freeway away from the airport and listened intently to my plans.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Think I can swing it?"

"Definitely" he said

"Well it's what I need for now. There are too many variables to deal with and the baby complicates things further. Lord knows I don't need the extra stress"

"I've got your back Princess, always" he said taking one of my hands into his and squeezing it.

"Did Brittany tell you where I would be staying?" I asked watching as he took a wrong turn.

He nodded and continued driving. "Change of plans, she figured instead of you paying for a place, you should just stay with her until you work things out with Quinn"

I shook my head, not entirely shocked by Brittany's decision.

"I didn't want to be a bother to anyone"

"Yeah whatever, she said you would say that and made me memorize this sentence 'Rachel Berry you're having a baby and you need to be around people and I will not allow you to be in a huge hotel room on your own when you can stay with me until you and Quinn start shacking up again' don't look at me that way. Those were all her words not mine"

"Guess I'm going to Brit's then" I replied happy to be home, even happier to have patched things up with Noah. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**QPOV**

"Last call" I said to Nikki signaling for her to ring the bell. It was approaching 4am and was feeling dead off my ass tired. I closed the door to the office and dropped on to the couch in the office and closed my eyes. I started to drift when something jumped me back to consciousness. Groaning at the inconvenient text to my phone at this hour I reluctantly took it out of my pocket and looked at it.

_**Hey I know its late, Shay just woke me. Rachel's having a doctor's appointment later today for the baby at 10am at Dr. Harris's office. Think you have the address, if you don't call me and I'll get you an address. I'm not saying you need to go or anything, I just thought you would like to know. Hope you're okay.**_

_**S**_

Before I could put too much thought into the text, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" I said

Deylin popped her in. "Hey we're ready to lock up"

I nodded looking around to see if anything was out of place. Satisfied by my inspection I turned the lights off and closed the door behind me, locking it.

"You okay?" Deylin asked walking out with me. The others went on ahead so she could talk to me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked a bit skeptical

"Well, you're never here this many times a week and when you are here, you have Rachel with you. So what gives?

"I'm fine, she's in Lima with her parents that's all" I lied

"Oh so you miss the misses" Deylin said nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah something like that"

"No worries Quinn. She'll be here before you know it"

"Ain't that shit the truth" I muttered under my breath. Watching as Deylin climbed into the charter vehicle Santana hired for the employees. They waited until I was safely in my car before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I already hated how today was going. I woke up to the sounds of Brittany singing Britney Spears (no big shock there) and the smell of nauseating sausage which made me throw up for a good 15 minutes straight.

Brittany quickly aired the rooms and prepared something the baby was a little more copacetic with. I then sat in rush hour traffic to get to the doctor's office in a timely manner.

Midway during the traffic, I stopped by Tina's workplace, so I could throw up again. It was the first time I saw anyone connected to Quinn since I had been back and while it wasn't the reunion I expected it went a bit better than it could have. She made sure I was good before letting me go on to the doctor's office and here I was 20 minutes past my appointment time and 30 minutes in this room, with my feet in the stirrups waiting to be seen by Dr. Harris. I allowed myself a brief minute to try to get back to my Zen state when the door opened.

"Rachel Berry" Dr. Harris said walking the room. His familiar smile eased some of the tension from my body. I handed the notes given to me by Dr. Kumar back in Lima. He read them all thoroughly back to front.

"Hey Dr. H"

"Congratulations are in order" he said graciously. I always thought he was such a sweet old man.

"Okay Rachel before we get started is there anything you want to know?"

Before I could ask any questions - specifically about the weight I lost when Quinn left - a knock on the door interrupted us. Dr. Harris opened the door and standing there was Quinn.

"Sorry I'm late" she said not taking her eyes off me. She looked like more crap than I did. I smiled small to her as she came to stand by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I should not be this nervous.

There I was standing at Rachel's side and it took everything out of me to not kiss her. It felt like forever since our paths cross and I felt it all. The anger of the situation crept through my toes and up my spine to my brain followed by every other instinct telling me that this was neither the time nor place for such malice.

"I'm Dr. Harris and you are?" he said putting his hand out, which I caught in my peripheral.

"Quinn. I'm Rachel's-" I started not sure how to finish that statement. "I'm Quinn"

"It's nice to meet you Quinn. I was just asking Rachel if she had any questions she may have before we start the exam"

I nodded not wanting to take my eyes away from Rachel.

"So any questions?" Dr. Harris asked, looking between us.

"I lost a little weight since I saw Dr. Kumar and I just want to make sure this wasn't terribly detrimental to the baby"

I held on to every word out of her mouth like the last drink of water in a dessert; taking my time to analyze each word, when it registered what she said. I looked at her body-the parts I could see anyway- to see what she meant.

"Typically weight loss during a pregnancy isn't necessarily a bad thing during the first trimester. Have you been keeping your stress level to minimum?" She nodded "Have you been experiencing any pain at all?"

Rachel showed him a part of her body where she had been experiencing the most discomfort. He felt around her body assessing the spot and its surrounding areas. I couldn't take my eyes off Rachel. She was stressed because of me. I left her. While I think I did the right thing for myself I should have never left her.

"Hey" Rachel said taking my hand on the bed next to her into her own. "It's okay" she said bringing me out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

The sun hit against my neck as I walked towards my car with Quinn at my side. This is the first time we were alone since that last morning in Lima.

"You heading back to work?" I asked trying to ease a little of the awkwardness between us.

"Going to lunch with Santana and Tina first, what about you? Any plans?"

We were a few feet from my car now and I didn't want her to leave again. "I'm meeting Puck for lunch, then meeting with him and Brit"

"So you guys made up?" she

"Yeah sorta." I fiddled with the keys in my hands not sure what to say next.

"Quinn I don't think there's a way I could say I'm sorry to you that I haven't tried already, I am sorry. It scares me to think about what could possibly be with us and I never wanted to hurt you or Sam for that matter. It wasn't fair to do what I did to you and I want to try to make things work with us. I choose you, of course I choose you, I'm in love with you and I want to see what could be with us. I am not giving up on us and I am begging you not to either"

Quinn looked at her watch before putting her sunglasses over her eyes. "Honestly Rachel I need some time to think about all of this. When Sugar texted me the information I knew I had to be here. I do love you and the baby but I can't continue to commit myself to you if at the first sign of weakness you're going to kiss Sam. Look, this isn't the right time, or place to discuss this. I need some time. I'll call you" she replied pressing her lips to my forehead. It lasted a little longer than expected, not long enough. She pulled away pushing the unlock button on my car keys before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>"So she needs time, who wouldn't in a situation like this?" Noah said trying as much as he could to reassure me. He handed me a box of take-out his assistant got for our meeting.<p>

"You're surprisingly onboard with this situation as of late" I noticed.

"Yeah well I've known you my whole life Rach and I love you like a sister to me, which makes me believe that if you could go through all this for her then it has to feel like the right thing for you" he answered flipping through papers on his desk.

"In other words you spoke to Sam"

He nodded smirking.

"That too. My point is, I want you to be happy so go forth and be merry with young Fabray-san"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Been reading lots of manga I see" I said handing him the vegetables. He shrugged leaning forward.

"You know I gets my nerd on" we fell into a comfortable silence, which he chose to break.

"Okay now that you're fed and no longer irritable we should discuss your career. Are you sure you want to be finished with Broadway?"

Now to the heart of the matter. I closed my eyes, reminiscing about the lights, the glitz, the glamour. It all seemed so superficial right now. It would be a lie to say I wouldn't miss it, but I needed a break and rather than committing myself to a new role this would be the perfect time to get out of it.

"For now. I actually want to enjoy my pregnancy and maybe work on some things I've been putting off. Wouldn't it be good to actually see a finished copy of my memoir? I want to use this time to get back to the reason I fell in love with this life in the first place. Am I not allowed that?"

"Rach, you know no one is saying that. I just want to know that this is what you want because questions will be asked and Brit and I will need to be on the same page with you here"

I sighed pushing the water bottle away from me, too full to think about anything else passing my lips.

"There are a lot of things I want right now and being busy with Broadway would be a detriment. So now that I am preparing my body and myself for motherhood I seek some perspective"

"I feel like we just did an interview"

"Bite me Puckerman" I replied looking out the window.

Noah continued talking about the projects I might want to pick back up now that I was on sabbatical when I felt my phone vibrating. I held my hand up for him to give me a minute and answered the phone without checking to see who it was.

_**Hello**_

_**I thought about it**_

_**Quinn? **_Noah sat forward as I stood walking around the room. He came to stand at my side.

_**I thought about it and I'm calling to say I want to start over. There's is no reason why I should want to do this so quickly but I do. Seeing you today proved to me what I already knew. I want to be in your life. I want to be a part of the baby's life and I want us to do this together. No distractions, no one getting in our way, no more exs. I want us Rach, and I want to start slow. No mistakes this time. Have dinner with me tonight. I'll cook and it'll be just you, the baby, me and Widdy. Our little family. If this is what you really want, if us is what you want just say yes.**_

…

…

_**Yes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I love you guys, share the love as you go about your lives. We all need a little love. <strong>

**Specks :)**


	23. AN

**Hey All, **

**It's been a while. I wrote a short outtake of Fire and Ice. I've uploaded it to under the name Ice and Fire. Let me know what you think and I might be inclined to give you some more. **

**Specks :)**


End file.
